Tuyo y Mío
by xMaryJadex
Summary: Kagome se encuentra en una encrucijada: Purificar la Shikon No Tama con el deseo correcto y separarse de Inuyasha para siempre o pedirle que les permita quedarse juntos y que nuevas desgracias se ciernan sobre ellos. Midoriko le dará la pista para lograr el futuro feliz que desea, pero... ¿será capaz de encontrar aquello que se lo permita? *LEMON*
1. El fin de Naraku y algo nuevo

_**Esta es mi primera publicacion. Confío que sean benevolos y lean con consideración. He puesto todo mi empeño en crear algo bien construido. Espero sus comentarios siempre constructivos, igual que cuando yo he comentado los trabajos de otros. ¡Gracias por leer!**_

_****Tiene contenido lemon, si este tipo de textos no es de tu agradado o no tienes la edad recomendada, no me hago responsable si tu sensibilidad se ve herida. Si lo lees es bajo tu propia responsabilidad y riesgo.** En este primer capítulo un lemon muy suave...**_

_**Contiene Spoilers aunque no muy definidos. Si alguien no ha podido leer el manga completo o ver la serie Inuyasha Kanketsu Hen que tenga esto presente.**_

_**Los personajes nombrados pertenecen exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi, asi como el mundo de Sengoku Jidai. Solo los he tomado prestados para darle "color y forma" a la historia que es completamente de mi invencion (spoilers aparte).**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: ****_El fin de Naraku y algo nuevo_**

La Shikon No Tama estaba a salvo. Ésta se encontraba en las manos de Kagome y sólo restaba pedir el deseo correcto para restablecer la paz totalmente. Sango, Miroku y Shippo, muy magullados y heridos, se aproximaban dónde estaba la muchacha. A sus pies estaba Inuyasha, inconsciente; había recibido el último ataque de Naraku dirigido a la joven, mientras ella apuntaba una flecha purificadora hacia él. Su disparo había sido el más potente que había cargado jamás y el más certero; había impactado de lleno en Naraku gracias a un ataque combinado de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, al unir a Tessaiga y Bakusaiga su efecto había sido devastador para él, causando su perdición. Con tan mala suerte que justo antes de impactar contra Naraku y de que Kagome soltase su flecha, el maldito había logrado lanzar un ataque directo contra la sacerdotisa. Pero Inuyasha consiguió interponerse a tiempo.

Kagome lloraba de felicidad por haber podido resistir hasta el final junto con sus amigos para acabar con Naraku, a pesar de no poseer nada más que las pobres habilidades de una Sacerdotisa inexperta que no sabía controlar su poder. Se inclinó sobre Inuyasha. Él seguía sin sentido, lo miraba preocupada pues aunque siempre la protegía poniendo en riesgo su vida; al morir Kikyo se había vuelto mucho más protector, se extralimitaba como si buscase la forma de morir. Ésta posibilidad hacía que el corazón de Kagome doliese en su pecho y lágrimas de impotencia brotaran de sus ojos, pues una parte de ella creía que él buscaba la manera de reunirse con Kikyo. Una de ellas rodó por su mejilla y cayó sobre la esfera haciendo que esta comenzará a brillar. Todo el lugar quedó bañado por una luz cegadora.

Kagome intentaba ver a través del resplandor. Éste poco a poco se iba atenuando. Pudo distinguir una figura femenina frente a ella. Parecía… una sacerdotisa.

"– ¿Kikyo,... -dijo Kagome dudando– ...eres tú?

"– No, Sacerdotisa Kagome, ella ya no está en tu mundo ni en este –dijo pausadamente la figura– Soy aquella por la que la Shikon No Tama fue creada en tu mundo."

"– ¿Midoriko? –dijo sorprendida Kagome– ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿He… muerto?" –dijo finalmente asustada casi al borde del shock.

"– Tranquila, Kagome. No has de alarmarte. Estás aquí porque he de decirte algo importante antes de purificar la Shikon No Tama pidiendo el deseo correcto, –dijo con voz cálida y acogedora– necesitaba hablarte porque de no hacerlo, tal vez no des con la felicidad que anhelas."

"– Midoriko, ¿qué es lo que debo saber?" –dijo Kagome ya más nerviosa ante las palabras de la Sacerdotisa.

"– Tras pedir el deseo correcto… deberás abandonar este mundo y permanecer en el tuyo" –dijo con calidez pero con semblante serio. Kagome se aterrorizó. Eso ya lo sabía, sabía que llegaría el momento de dejar atrás este mundo y reanudar su vida en su tiempo, pero no quería afrontarlo todavía.

"– Lo sé, pero… –dijo Kagome ahogando el llanto– yo quiero… necesito… todavía yo no…" –y ella rompió a llorar, su llanto era tan amargo y su dolor tan profundo que le costaba respirar. No podía articular palabra. Todavía no estaba preparada para despedirse de Inuyasha.

"– Una vez purifiques la Shikon No Tama pidiendo el deseo correcto, no habrá nada de ambos mundos que consiga mantenerlos juntos, como lo era la Shikon No Tama. –dijo Midoriko acercándose a la joven y acariciando su mejilla. – Recuerda mis palabras, sólo lo que tenga a partes iguales algo de tu presente y el pasado conseguirá que tu futuro sea el que deseas."

"– ¿Qué quieres decir? –dijo Kagome alarmada conteniendo el llanto– ¿Qué es eso que tengo que encontrar para poder tener el futuro que deseo? ¿qué es eso que tiene algo de los dos mundos?"

"– Eso… –dijo Midoriko comenzando a desvanecerse–… es algo que debes averiguar por ti misma, querida Kagome." – Y un haz de luz volvió a cegarla. "– Recuerda, Kagome,… es algo que pertenece a ambos mundos a la vez…"

"– ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome, despierta! –gritaba Sango desesperada mientras zarandeaba a su amiga. Alrededor estaban casi todos sus compañeros: Shippo, Kohaku, Sesshomaru, Rin y Jaken. Kagome abrió los ojos, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos. Miró a su alrededor, las caras de preocupación de todos se tornaron en caras de alivio, pero no vio la que más anhelaba ver. Se incorporó de golpe, buscándolo con la mirada muy alterada.

"– ¡Inuyasha! –gritó y miró a Sango– ¿dónde está Inuyasha?" – Ella miraba a todos lados y no lo veía. "–Sango, Shippo, contestadme, ¡¿Dónde está Inuyasha?!" – Ella intentaba levantarse pero su cuerpo no le respondía totalmente, estaba agotada y dolorida tras la batalla con Naraku.

"– Kagome-sama, tranquilizaos; Inuyasha está vivo; Miroku y la anciana Kaede están con él. –dijo Kohaku– Usted… ha estado inconsciente unas horas… una gran luz la rodeaba y no éramos capaz de acercarnos hasta hace unos instantes que la luz desapareció."

"– ¿¡Horas!?... Pero… si apenas ha sido un momento lo que… –dijo Kagome con voz ahogada– ¡No puede ser…!" – Kagome miraba estupefacta a su alrededor, recordaba que era media tarde cuando habían tenido su batalla con Naraku y ahora estaba anocheciendo. Miró a sus amigos más serena y les preguntó apremiante:

"– Pero vosotros ¿estáis todos bien? –dijo Kagome mirando a Sango y al resto del grupo.

"– Estamos bien, Kagome,"– dijo sonriente Rin.

"– Nada que un poco de descanso y hierbas medicinales no logre sanar con unos pocos de cuidados." –completó Sango.

Más tranquila, Kagome se dejó levantar, sus piernas estaban muy débiles por la batalla y no tenía fuerzas, la cargaron sobre Kirara y el grupo se dirigió hacia la aldea. Ella quería ver a Inuyasha, quería comprobar que estuviese bien. Durante el trayecto su preocupación se debatía entre el estado de sus amigos y su misterioso encuentro con la sacerdotisa Midoriko.

Al llegar a la aldea, la anciana Kaede estaba saliendo de su cabaña con semblante serio y lleno de preocupación.

"– ¿Qué ocurre, Venerable Kaede?" –dijo Sango mirando de refilón a Kagome; intentaba que la anciana no dijese nada que alterase a la joven. "– Será mejor que entremos y tratemos las heridas de todos, les contaré mientras tanto."

Kagome se preocupó al no ver salir a Inuyasha. Los rostros de sus amigos mostraban intranquilidad. No quería pensar en la posibilidad de…

"– Sigue vivo; ese inútil de Naraku no fue siquiera capaz de matarlo." –espetó Sesshomaru por primera vez tras la conclusión del combate. Sus palabras, aunque desprovistas de tacto y emoción, aliviaron el corazón de Kagome. Tras decir esto, se giró y comenzó a caminar alejándose de la cabaña.

"– ¡Rin! ¡Jaken! –dijo autoritario en tono desprovisto de emoción, como habitualmente. Y así, abandonaron la aldea.

Todos entraron en la cabaña, allí se encontraba él; tumbado en un futón estaba su adorado medio demonio. Seguía inconsciente. Miroku estaba a su lado, tapándolo en ese momento con una manta. A simple vista tenía casi todo su cuerpo vendado. Kagome contuvo un sollozo. Su querido Inuyasha estaba en tan mal estado que ni siquiera había despertado cuando habían pasado horas del combate. Una solitaria lágrima descendió por su mejilla.

Los menos heridos como Shippo y Kohaku ayudaban a sus amigos, limpiando sus heridas y aplicando emplastos de hierbas curativas en ellas para favorecer su curación. La anciana Kaede les iba dando las instrucciones. Algunos aldeanos habían acudido con mantas y ropa para que pudiesen estar algo más cómodos. De esta manera agradecían su ayuda ante la amenaza de Naraku.

Kagome miraba de soslayo a Inuyasha que seguía recostado en el futón de la cabaña de Kaede. No podía evitar preocuparse por él, no era normal que no hubiese despertado. Eso sólo podía significar que estaba realmente peor de lo que parecía. La anciana Kaede la observaba y dando un largo suspiro se acercó a ella.

"– Kagome, sé que estás inquieta pero ahora depende de Inuyasha el despertar." –dijo preocupada tomando la mano de la muchacha. El calor de sus manos era reconfortante, la quería como un miembro de su propia familia. Respondió agradecida sus palabras con una cálida sonrisa. "– ¿Quieres quedarte cuidándole esta noche, Kagome? Hay más heridos que tratar y tú eres la que más ha estado al tanto de él en estas situaciones y estás familiarizada." Kagome con rostro preocupado simplemente asintió. Las heridas que ella tenía eran simples arañazos y rasguños, aparte del cansancio, mientras que sus amigos tenían heridas mas graves. Los habían acomodado en otras cabañas que todavía quedaban en pie para que estuviesen más cómodos.

Kagome a pesar del cansancio decidió quedarse velando al medio demonio, no quería apartarse de su lado. Lo sentía extraño, como si no fuese realmente su Inuyasha, apenas percibía su Youki[1] y aun no siendo luna nueva, lo sentía más humano que demonio. Al morir Magatsuhi había recuperado su poder Sagrado y sus habilidades se habían incrementado, pero no comprendía como podía sentir eso ahora. Había creído que al morir definitivamente Kikyo esa parte de su alma regresase al ella, pues al ser su reencarnación en ella debería completarse, pero no fue así.

Le habían dejado unos alimentos para ellos y agua por si despertaba. Se cubrió con una manta y se sentó a su lado, mientras comía algo. Inuyasha respiraba con cierta normalidad pero era más rápido de lo habitual. Kagome tocó su frente con el dorso de la mano y notó algo de temperatura.

"– Tienes algo de fiebre." –murmuró a la vez que tomaba un trozo de tela y lo humedecía para refrescarle el rostro. Pasaban las horas e Inuyasha no despertaba. Ella cada cierto tiempo lo iba refrescando; por fortuna la fiebre no había progresado, pero ella seguía preocupada. "– Por favor, Inuyasha, no me dejes sola." Y diciendo esto, se inclinó sobre él y le dio un suave beso en la frente mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla. "–Vuelve conmigo, Inuyasha, despierta." –susurró levemente ruborizada. Y como por arte de magia, Inuyasha se movió levemente abriendo los ojos.

"– ¿Kago…me?" –dijo con un leve hilo de voz mientras trataba de abrir los ojos. Ella se acercó a su rostro mientras tomaba su mano con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

"– Estoy aquí, Inuyasha, estoy a tu lado." –susurró llorando emocionada al verlo despertar. Él la miraba, sus ojos dorados no se apartaban de ella. "– ¡Oh, Inuyasha!, estaba tan preocupada, creí… que te estaba perdiendo." –Tras esto acercó su mano a su boca, la besó con ternura y la sujetó contra su pecho, mirándolo con cariño. Inuyasha todavía algo confuso sentía en su mano el latir apresurado del corazón de la chica. Sonrió levemente; en su sueño no dejaba de pensar en ella, en lo preocupado que estaba por protegerla, por mantenerla con vida. Se había jurado tras la muerte de Kikyo que no volvería a perder a nadie importante en su vida; los protegería, a Kagome por encima de todo y de todos, era la razón de su existencia, quien le aceptaba como era, mitad demonio y mitad humano, quien le trató como un igual, quien no le pidió ser otro o abandonar una parte de sí mismo para acercarse a él.

"– Ka… gome, ¿estás… bien?" –consiguió decir levemente, intentando ocultar su malestar.

"– Sí, Inuyasha… yo estoy bien… gracias a ti, tú… me protegiste… –dijo conteniendo el llanto al recordar cómo habían sucedido los acontecimientos que lo habían dejado en ese estado– pero yo… no quiero esto… ¡no así!".

Inuyasha se asustó. ¿Ella trataba de decir que ya no quería su protección? Él arriesgaba su vida por ella y ahora no quería su protección. La miró confundido.

"– Inuyasha –dijo susurrando Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos– ¿de qué sirve que me protejas si te pierdo por hacerlo? Yo… no quiero que mueras… yo… ¡te quiero demasiado como para permitir que…!" –y no pudo continuar, el dolor de casi haberlo perdido la embargó totalmente, se sintió terriblemente desesperada pues en su inutilidad casi había conseguido que lo mataran… otra vez. Cubrió sus ojos con la mano que tenía libre para contener las lágrimas y ocultar sus ojos.

Inuyasha la miraba atónito. ¿Qué lo quería… a él? ¿Un Hanyô[2]? Sabía de su afecto, pero nada más, ella no tenía más que sentimientos de amistad por él. Ella estaba preocupada y se daba cuenta; había sido tan temerario que había descuidado su propia seguridad por protegerla, pero si moría no se habría arrepentido pues su inútil vida habría servido para mantenerla a ella a salvo. Sólo se arrepentiría por no poder volver a estar a su lado, oler su aroma, ver su cálida sonrisa, sentir su roce cuando le curaba una herida o incluso cuando le gritaba _osuwari_[3]. Ella se había vuelto tan necesaria como respirar y no podría vivir en un mundo en que ella no estuviese.

Quiso incorporarse pero le dolía mucho el cuerpo y se sentía débil.

"– Kagome, –susurró soltando su mano de la de ella– ven aquí." Ella cubría ahora con sus manos el rostro para ahogar el sonido de su llanto, las bajó y vio a Inuyasha con una cálida sonrisa que en muy pocas ocasiones había visto y con los brazos temblorosos extendidos hacia ella. Él quería abrazarla. Ella dudó debido a su estado pero se moría de ganas de estar así con él. Poco a poco se fue recostando a su lado, él la rodeó con sus brazos tiernamente, sabía el sufrimiento por el que ella estaba pasando, era el mismo que el suyo; y no quería que perdiese a nadie importante para ella.

Inuyasha la consolaba, mientras el llanto de Kagome se iba apagando. Él la acariciaba lentamente la cabeza, deslizando sus garras con cuidado por su pelo; estaba disfrutando de tenerla tan cerca, su aroma lo envolvía y el calor de su cuerpo lo reconfortaba. Sus brazos la rodeaban cariñosamente. Kagome se sentía en el cielo, nunca imaginó que Inuyasha pudiese ser alguna vez tan tierno con ella.

"– Inuyasha, deberías intentar dormir, – dijo en voz baja– sufriste más que nadie en la batalla y debes recuperar fuerzas." El detuvo sus caricias.

"– ¡Keh! Calla Kagome, déjame disfrutar de esto un poco más." –dijo débilmente con tono de fastidio y reanudó sus caricias, esta vez bajando por su cuello y la parte que alcanzaba de su espalda. Kagome se sorprendió, ¿él estaba disfrutando de acariciarla… a ella? Un leve rubor acudió a su rostro, ¿sería posible que Inuyasha… sintiese algo parecido por ella? Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo sólo del mero pensamiento de que así fuese. Inuyasha lo sintió.

"– ¿Tienes frio? –preguntó él con cierta preocupación– metete bajo la manta, nos daremos calor." No fue consciente de lo que dijo hasta que vio el rostro de Kagome totalmente ruborizado. Ella había levantado su cabeza del apoyo que tenía sobre su hombro y ahora se sentía avergonzado pero no quería que ella se separase de él.

"– Quiero decir que… así no pasarás frío… y… estarás más cómoda. ¡Sólo eso!... además la noche es fría y te podrías enfermar. –dijo atropelladamente, sin saber cómo salir del paso. Se sentía avergonzado por sus palabras pero realmente quería seguir sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de Kagome – y así me puedes bajar la fiebre en caso de que suba." El recordó que su madre en una ocasión le bajo la fiebre con el propio calor de su cuerpo. Kagome lo miraba insegura, y tras pensarlo unos instantes se quitó la manta que cubría sus hombros, la colocó sobre la que cubría el futón de Inuyasha y levantando un extremo se metió dentro con él. Estaba muy avergonzada, tanto como él. Una vez dentro se giró hacia Inuyasha que sonrojado le abría sus brazos para abrazarla nuevamente, ella se acercó y pego su cuerpo al suyo. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ambos, estaban nerviosos por esa repentina situación de intimidad que había comenzado tan inocentemente. Inuyasha se sentía extraño, nervioso, ansioso, no sabía por qué, aquel escalofrío había terminado en una parte de su anatomía que en este momento parecía haber despertado.

De pronto recordó… la batalla, el motivo por el cual él se encontraba en ese estado.

"– Kagome, ¿y la batalla? ¿Naraku escapó?" –dijo visiblemente preocupado. Ella alzó la cabeza y lo miró preocupada pero negó con la cabeza.

"– No, Inuyasha, lo logramos, Naraku se ha ido. Todo ha terminado." –dijo ella dejando caer una lagrima de alivio por su mejilla. Él acaricio su mejilla arrastrando la lágrima con su mano, dejando nuevamente caer su cabeza contra el futón.

"– ¿Puedo… continuar… Kagome?" –dijo nervioso respirando con dificultad mirándola en el mismo estado que él, pues aparte de sentirlo, podía oír su corazón latir acelerado y sus respiraciones rápidas. Ella sólo asintió. Él comenzó a deslizar sus manos con suavidad por el cuello de Kagome y la parte alta de su espalda, aun a través de la ropa percibía la calidez de su cuerpo. El olor de Kagome que antes sólo le llegaba, ahora le rodeaba completamente de manera más intensa, se sentía en la gloria. Sentir el pequeño cuerpo de Kagome a su lado, por su propia voluntad. Sentía su respiración levemente acelerada sobre él. La acariciaba con ternura, suavemente. Todo lo que sus garras le permitían.

"– Mmmm… –dijo Kagome– ¡es agradable, Inuyasha,… no sabía que podías ser tan tierno!" Él se sonrió, esa era la confirmación de que él le estaba agradando a Kagome, que la estaba consolando como ella tantas veces lo había hecho con él. Sin darse cuenta, su mano bajó hasta la cintura de la muchacha sin percibir que la camisa de su uniforme se había doblado y al volver a subir por su espalda hacia la cabeza la arrastró y le acarició directamente su piel desnuda. Ella se sobresaltó e Inuyasha se sintió a morir, esa sería su sentencia de muerte, ahora le daría 100 _osuwaris_ seguidos y sí moriría.

"– Kagome, yo… lo siento… perdónam…" –dijo retirando rápidamente su mano.

Pero ella le susurró: "–No pasa nada, Inuyasha,… sigue… no me molesta." Él estaba extrañado, ella le dejaba tocarla, le parecía un sueño. Volvió a poner la mano en el mismo sitio y la deslizó por su tibia piel. Una corriente recorrió su cuerpo consiguiendo que su miembro pulsara. '¡Maldita sea!' pensaba, 'ahora no es el momento, ¡no! Kagome me matará sin duda si se da cuenta.' Se sentía avergonzado, su cuerpo reaccionaba en el momento más inoportuno, ahora no era momento para eso, quería ser tierno con ella, se lo merecía por lo mal que lo había pasado.

"– Inuyasha –dijo ella; 'ahora me matará', pensó Inuyasha resignado a ser sentado dolorosamente– ¿puedo… hacerlo yo también?" Él se quedó paralizado. ¿Quería tocarle? No por estar curándolo, si no por… ¿Por qué querría ella tocarle? ¿Acaso tendría alguna oportunidad de que ella lo mirase como algo que no fuese un sucio Hanyô? No, eso no podría ser. Pero Kagome no lo despreciaba, ella lo trataba bien, como a un igual. Ella quería corresponder a sus caricias, sólo eso, y él se lo permitiría más que encantado por recibir esa muestra de afecto de vuelta.

"– Cla…claro, Kagome." – musitó él sintiendo como ella comenzaba suavemente a deslizar su mano por su pecho. No se lo esperaba y un suave gemido salió de sus labios. '¿qué había sido eso?' Se sintió más avergonzado si cabe, ella había detenido su mano al escucharle. 'Se habrá sentido ofendida' pensó avergonzado para sus adentros. Pero al cabo de unos instantes, ella continuó deslizando su mano por el torso del Hanyô. El toque de Kagome era tan diferente a cuando le curaba; normalmente lo sentía maternal y protector, pero en esta ocasión su cuerpo estaba más receptivo y cada uno de los roces de Kagome le producían sensaciones tan placenteras que se olvidó por un instante dónde y cómo se encontraban y ronroneó suavemente apretando el cuerpo de Kagome contra el suyo un poco más.

"– ¿Te gusta, Inuyasha?" –susurró ella alzando su mirada hacia él. Inuyasha sintió que ella se había alzado un poco su cabeza y con los ojos entreabiertos la miró con dulzura, sonriéndole a la vez que asentía. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y con la mano que no podía usar por estar de lado y él boca arriba, le acaricio el costado, haciendo que otra nueva corriente le recorriese el cuerpo haciendo que su miembro se levantase haciendo que la manta estuviese más abultada en esa zona. Inuyasha se dio cuenta abochornado y antes de que Kagome bajase la mirada al volverse a apoyar sobre su hombro, él hizo un gran esfuerzo para girarse y la abrazo de frente, haciendo que estuviesen casi cara a cara. Le costó un mundo moverse. Ella se sonrojó furiosamente, no entendía que había pasado pero no le detendría si lo que su amado Inuyasha quería era abrazarla de esa manera o algo más. Mucho tiempo se había tenido que contener por las circunstancias pero estando tan cerca el momento en que debería irse, no desaprovecharía este momento.

Su cabeza estaba a la altura del cuello del muchacho, podía ver claramente como la respiración de Inuyasha era acelerada, la temperatura de su piel era alta pero no debido a la fiebre. En su nueva posición podía usar sus dos manos para acariciarle y así lo hizo. Comenzó deslizando sus manos suavemente por el pecho del Hanyô por las zonas que no estaban heridas, con mucha suavidad y delicadeza. Inuyasha encontraba deliciosa esa sensación, Kagome siempre le tocaba tan sutilmente que lo dejaba totalmente a su merced, en ese estado ella podría hacer lo que quisiese con él. Estaba disfrutando tanto de cada roce que cuando Kagome rozó uno de sus pezones, él gimió sin poder controlarlo.

"– ¡Aah! Kago…me…" –ella se sorprendió pues no era la voz de Inuyasha, él había jadeado de… ¿placer? Inuyasha estaba tan perdido en las sensaciones que no se había dado cuenta que su gemido había sido escuchado perfectamente por Kagome. Ella ya no pudo aguantar más y siguió acariciando el cuerpo de Inuyasha, quería volver a oírle ese maravilloso sonido que acababa de escuchar.

Ella deslizó sus dedos nuevamente por el pecho de Inuyasha, iba recorriendo lentamente todo su torso con dedicación, sin dejar ni un centímetro de su piel sin recorrer, su respiración era rápida y sentía como su corazón estaba bastante acelerado. Inuyasha contenía suspiros y gemidos mordiendo su labio inferior. Kagome acercó su rostro al cuello de Inuyasha y con sus labios capturó un poco de piel succionándola. Él no pudo contener un gemido más fuerte a la vez que una descarga le recorrió el cuerpo terminando de despertar de un golpe su miembro.

"– Kago… me, ¿qué…? –gimió anhelante ante esa oleada de placer inesperado que había experimentado. – eso… mi cuerpo… ¡Aaaahh!". Inuyasha no podía articular palabra, lo que Kagome había hecho le había excitado y no era él mismo en ese momento, no podía decir que su mitad demonio estuviese despierta, no. Lo había sentido más como humano. No podía ni sabía cómo reaccionar, su cuerpo no le respondía, era como si su Youki le hubiese abandonado y sus sentidos adormecido. Pero percibía aunque sólo fuese levemente un nuevo olor que solo había percibido en hombres como Miroku cuando miraba a Sango… era el olor del deseo. No podía ser cierto, ¿Kagome lo deseaba… a él? No podía ser cierto… eso significaba… que tal vez… él y Kagome…

Kagome esperaba que él actuase de alguna manera; pensaba que si él la dejaba continuar era porque también lo quería, pero que haría algo, no que se quedaría estático; pero que si por el contrario no lo deseaba la apartaría de su lado. Pero él no hacía nada. Se sentía dolida; deseaba estar con Inuyasha pero no así, no abusando de alguien que no podía o no quería reaccionar a sus caricias.

"– Inuyasha… –susurró suavemente Kagome– hace tanto tiempo que quería… estar así contigo, pero no puedo… no quiero obligarte a hacer algo que sólo yo deseo." Ella comenzó a sollozar mientras separaba sus manos de él. Inuyasha aunque débil consiguió abrazarla y la atrajo como pudo contra su cuerpo sin importarle que ella notase el estado de excitación en el que se encontraba por sus caricias.

"– Kagome… tú… no te imaginas cuanto te deseo… –dijo ruborizado haciendo que ella lo mirase, alzando su barbilla con la mano– pero… mi cuerpo no me responde como yo quisiera… apenas consigo ordenarle que te sujete contra mí." Ella comprendió por dos motivos; él realmente se encontraba sin fuerzas, la ausencia de Youki que había percibido era real, y el otro motivo se estaba presionado latiendo contra su abdomen, duro y ardiente, deseando librarse de las barreras que los separaban para hundirse en ella... Él acercó su mano temblorosa al rostro de la joven, que feliz por sus palabras le obsequió con una amorosa sonrisa mientras una solitaria lágrima resbalaba por su rostro.

"– Inuyasha."– susurró tiernamente a su Hanyô.

"– Kagome… mi Kagome." –dijo él en voz baja mientras acariciaba su rostro. Su mirada destilaba ese amor que ocultaba a la chica, sus ojos le hablaban con ternura mientras ella se perdía en el cálido dorado de sus iris. Bajó su mirada hasta sus bellos labios. Adoraba esa pequeña parte de su cuerpo; con tan poca cosa podía elevarlo al cielo con una sonrisa o una palabra amable como hundirlo en la tierra con un _osuwari_. Los miraba deseoso por un instante para después retornar a sus preciosos ojos color chocolate y ver que ella observaba los suyos… Era adicto a toda ella… a sus mejillas sonrojadas cuando se acercaban mucho y al acelerado latir de su corazón… ella deseaba un beso tanto como él… ninguno de los dos dijo nada… únicamente se miraban en silencio diciendo sin palabras lo que sentían… Quería darle aunque fuese una mínima respuesta a la declaración de la chica. Armándose de valor y recopilando todas las fuerzas que pudo, fue descendiendo, acercando su rostro a ella para besarla. Kagome lentamente alzó su rostro para acortar la distancia entre ellos. Sus alientos se mezclaron a escasa distancia el uno del otro y con sus ojos casi cerrados, unieron sus bocas en un perfecto movimiento que los fusionó. Sus labios encajaban perfectamente, ambos temblaban pero su temperatura era la que debía ser. Fue un beso muy tierno al principio, sus alientos unidos les invitaban a seguir… tímidamente ella lamió el labio de Inuyasha que gimiendo la apretó más contra él, insuflándole más pasión y profundizando su beso. Él acercó su lengua a la de Kagome comenzando un baile en sus bocas que los encendió más. La pasión los estaba dominando, se estaban dejando llevar por el deseo silencioso que durante tanto tiempo habían reprimido. Tras esos instantes en los que la pasión les dominaba se separaron, jadeando. Sus rostros estaban completamente rojos, sus labios levemente inflamados por el ímpetu de sus besos. Se miraron mientras sus respiraciones se iban relajando. Sus miradas destilaban ternura y felicidad, pero también cansancio.

"– ¿Descansamos?... Nos vendría bien… a ambos."– susurró ella tímidamente, aunque no tenía ninguna gana de parar.

"– Hasta mañana… mi Kagome. –dijo Inuyasha besando su frente, cerrando los ojos y abrazándola fuerte contra su cuerpo–… Quédate conmigo…"–dijo casi vencido por el sueño.

"– Sí…"– dijo ella sin pensar rodeándolo con sus brazos. Cerró los ojos se abandonó al sueño.

* * *

_**[1]**__Youki (o yoki): En japonés, significa energía demoniaca. _

_**[2]**__Hanyô: Significa mitad demonio. 'Han' proviene de la palabra japonesa para la __mitad__, __**hanbun**__, y 'yo' deriva de la palabra __**Yōkai**__ (__demonio__)._

_**[3]**__Osuwari: Significa __Siéntat__e, viene del verbo japonés suwaru: sentarse._


	2. Decisiones

**Capítulo 2: ****_Decisiones._**

A la mañana siguiente, Inuyasha se despertó solo. Kagome no estaba a su lado. Sé alarmó de esto pero al no percibir nada extraño en el ambiente, respiró más tranquilo. 'Estará con los demás ayudando a Kaede y a los aldeanos' pensó. Esperaba que nadie hubiese entrado en la cabaña durante la noche y los encontrará durmiendo en el mismo futón. No quería tener que aguantar las burlas del monje libidinoso y las miradas reprobatorias de Sango y Shippo. Se incorporó del futón, se sentía mejor, pleno de energía. Sus heridas habían sanado a su ritmo rápido de siempre y apenas se distinguían las marcas de algunos cortes más profundos. Rápidamente se puso su kosode[1] blanco y el Hitoe[2] rojo que se encontraban doblados a los pies del futón; desatando su hakama[3], se los acomodó correctamente. Percibió un olor desagradable procedente de unos recipientes en la cabecera del futón. Reconocía ese olor, era un brebaje de sabor horrible que le daba la anciana Kaede para mitigar el dolor, pero que mermaba demasiado sus habilidades aturdiendo sus sentidos; por eso él evitaba tomarlo. Ahora entendía por qué anoche no era capaz de mover su cuerpo y no sentía tanto… ni bueno o malo.

Suspiró recordando la noche pasada con Kagome… habían sido capaces de acercarse, de abrir sus corazones un poco y aunque no le había dicho lo que sentía, tenía la firme disposición de hacerlo… de pedirle que fuese su compañera a pesar de ser un sucio Hanyô. Olfateó el ambiente buscando el aroma de Kagome mientras se acomodaba a Tessaiga en su cintura y salía de la cabaña. Se dirigió a donde su rastro le guio; a los pies del árbol sagrado, el Go-Shimboku. Allí estaba ella rodeada de Miroku, Sango y la anciana Kaede. Su corazón dio un salto al cruzar su mirada con ella.

"– ¡Oe!" – dijo a modo de saludo acercándose.

"– Inuyasha." –susurró Kagome con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Todos se giraron y le invitaron a unirse al grupo. Kaede hablaba con Kagome sobre la purificación de la Shikon No Tama. Miroku opinaba que debían darse prisa en purificarla para que nuevas hordas de demonios no atacasen la aldea y muriese gente inocente. Sango lo apoyaba. No entendía que había que discutir, la Shikon No Tama tenía que ser purificada cuando antes.

"– Kagome-sama, ¿porque queréis esperar?" –dijo Miroku prudente mirando la sacerdotisa. Kagome, seria, lo miró fijamente dándose cuenta que debía contarles lo ocurrido el día anterior al verse envuelta por aquella luz el día anterior.

"– Ayer… en la luz… vi a… Midoriko; –murmuró preocupada con voz baja, todos la miraron sorprendidos– me dijo que tras purificar la Shikon no Tama… no podría… permanecer en este mundo y…" Todos se sobresaltaron, e Inuyasha se puso de pie demostrando su enojo interrumpiéndola.

"– ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? ¿Cuándo sucedió todo eso?" – gritó enojado encarándose con ella.

"– Inuyasha, no te pongas así… ayer mientras estabas inconsciente parece que una luz me rodeó, pero deja que te explique… " –dijo Kagome con rostro triste.

"– ¿Qué no me ponga cómo? ¡Keh! ¡No seas tonta! ¿Acaso anoche no me dijiste que te quedarías conmigo?" –dijo furioso sin pensar lo que decía. Kagome lo miraba asustada negando con la cabeza. Él se dio cuenta que no había sido oportuno.

"– Así que anoche… ¿eeeh?" –dijo Miroku mirando con malicia a Inuyasha y Kagome que se ruborizaron a la vez. Sango ya alargaba su mano para agarrar su Hiraikotsu.

"– ¡No te confundas!… desperté en medio de la noche y… Kagome estaba allí y…– exclamó avergonzado– ¡Keh! ¡No tengo porque darle explicaciones a un libidinoso como tú! – finalmente dijo ofendido pero sin conseguir disminuir los colores de sus mejillas. Miroku suspiró, Sango retiró de encima de la cabeza del monje el Hiraikotsu.

"– También me dijo que… –continuó Kagome–… para tener el futuro que deseo… debo encontrar algo que es del pasado y presente por igual…" Y bajó su mirada con tristeza.

"– ¿Y que se supone que significa eso?" –dijo enfadado el Hanyô.

"– No lo sé… no dijo más… se supone que es algo de mi tiempo y de éste… pero… –dijo conteniendo su frustración y abriendo sus manos mostrando la perla– lo único que cumple con ambas condiciones… es la Shikon No Tama."

"– Ya veo. Kagome-sama, ¿no le dijo algo más?" –preguntó Miroku.

Kagome negó tristemente con la cabeza. El pequeño objeto que tenía en sus manos era lo único que podía mantener abierto el pozo o que por lo menos ella pudiese permanecer en Sengoku Jidai. Pero si pedían el deseo correcto, ambas posibilidades se anularían, y cualquier otro deseo sólo traería desgracias.

Todos permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos. Ninguno había oído hablar de semejante objeto. Ni Sango que procedía de una antigua aldea de Exterminadores de demonios, ni Kaede como sacerdotisa, ni Miroku como monje descendiente de una familia muy antigua con gran tradición religiosa. Inuyasha como Hanyô y con sus años de vida en el mundo tampoco podía aportar nada.

Miroku alzó serio la vista y preguntó: "– Kagome-sama, ¿y cuál es el futuro que…? – pero se interrumpió sorprendido al ver las lágrimas que Kagome contenía con gran esfuerzo. Ella bajó la cabeza ocultando sus ojos tras el flequillo, y haciendo una pequeña reverencia se alejó del Go-Shimboku. Sango viendo alejarse triste a su amiga, empujó con fuerza a Inuyasha.

"– ¡Oe! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?" –dijo molesto. La exterminadora le miró furiosa haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que la siguiese. Él se asustó por su mirada pero comprendió y levantándose siguió el camino que había tomado Kagome. Olfateó el ambiente para cerciorarse y caminó en su dirección. La encontró a poca distancia, de pie, en un hermoso claro del bosque cubierto de flores. Vio como sus pequeños hombros se movían temblorosos… ella estaba llorando, él percibía el olor salado de sus lágrimas. 'Maldita sea, ¡cómo odio esto!' pensaba. Se acercó lentamente por detrás. Sabía que lo que menos necesitaba Kagome en ese momento es que fuese el cerdo arrogante e insensible de siempre, pero a él no se le daba bien ser tierno, sólo intentó hacer algo parecido a cuando él se sentía mal y ella lo consolaba… Se pegó a su cuerpo por la espalda abrazándola, no hablaría para no meter la pata y entristecerla más.

Kagome al sentir algo rodeándola, se sobresaltó pero al ver el rojo de las mangas del Hitoe de Inuyasha, se calmó y apoyó su cabeza sobre él, quedando en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. Inuyasha respiraba contra su pelo; le encantaba el olor de Kagome mezclado con eso que se ponía cuando lo lavaba. Ahora lo percibía muy intenso. 'Se ha lavado el pelo hace poco… mmmm… ¡que delicia!' pensó disfrutando del aroma. De repente se acordó… tenía que disculparse. No es que pensase que había hecho algo mal, pero su reacción ante las noticias de Kagome no había sido buena. Sabía que ella estaba muy triste.

"– Kagome, yo… lamento… lo de antes." –murmuró Inuyasha. Ella negó rápidamente y acarició la mejilla del muchacho.

"– No te preocupes, Inuyasha… –musitó ella– es normal en ti ese tipo de reacciones. Seguramente yo habría reaccionado igual… o peor." Inuyasha se sentía confuso. No era normal que ella cediese tan rápidamente. Lo habitual habría sido que primero, no le dejase abrazarla; segundo, tras un par de frases rápidas empezaran a discutir y por último, él con la cabeza enterrada en el suelo.

"– ¡Oe! ¿Qué te pasa? No es normal que seas tan dócil." –dijo alarmado. Ella suspiró.

"– Me he cansado de discutir… prefiero esto." – dijo suavemente mientras presionaba su espalda contra el pecho de Inuyasha. Él comprendió apretando más su abrazo sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Kagome. Empujó su cuerpo hacia el suelo por sus hombros, quedando ella de lado de rodillas entre sus piernas mientras él quedaba sentado. La abrazó más fuerte contra su pecho disfrutando así su calidez.

"– Ya verás cómo encontramos una solución –dijo finalmente él– no permitiré que te alejes de mi lado." Ella quería creerle con todas sus fuerzas. Pero si entre sus amigos dado sus diferentes orígenes, no sabían de la existencia del objeto que necesitaban, se temía que su próximo viaje a través del pozo sería el último.

Se quedaron así durante parte de la mañana. Inuyasha empezaba a sentir mucha hambre por no haber desayunado pero por nada del mundo quería moverse de allí. Era el primer momento de paz que disfrutaban desde hacía mucho tiempo y no iba a romperlo por algo tan básico como ir a cazar algo. Justo terminaba de pensar esto cuando su estómago rugió. Se sintió avergonzado, estaba seguro que Kagome lo había escuchado. Sus sospechas se confirmaron al escuchar una leve risa de los labios de la chica.

"– ¡Oe! No te rías. –dijo abochornado. Kagome rebuscó en el bolsillo de su falta y sacó una pequeña barrita de su tiempo. La había visto comerlas de vez en cuando, olían dulce y eso le gustaba, le recordaba a ella. Kagome rompió el envoltorio y le ofreció el contenido a Inuyasha.

"– No es mucho, pero te calmará un poco el hambre hasta la hora de comer." –dijo amablemente. Él la tomó y partiendo un poco se lo ofreció a ella.

"– Toma tú también, no quiero comer sólo." Ella tomó el pedazo que le ofrecía sonriendo y lo mordió. Era una de sus barritas favoritas, de frutos rojos y esa era la última. Le apenó pensar que todo, incluso algo tan simple tenía un final, puesto que le recordaba la situación en la que se encontraba.

Miraba al cielo viendo como las nubes algodonadas iban pasando. Quería detener el tiempo, estaba tan tranquila y relajada en ese momento que no quería que pasase. El calor de Inuyasha tenía ese efecto sobre ella. Se giró levemente para verle el rostro y se sorprendió al comprobar que él estaba mirándola. Su dorada mirada la atrapó. Kagome acarició la mejilla de Inuyasha que susurró su nombre cerrando sus ojos.

Él se había perdido en la calidez de su mano. Nadie le tocaba así, y desde la noche anterior sentía que estaba más conectado a ella. Tal vez por haber vencido a Naraku y poder respirar más tranquilos… o por el acercamiento que habían tenido horas antes… No estaba seguro, pero lo que sí tenía claro es que ese pequeño placer ella lo tenía reservado para él. Sintió como algo suave tocaba sus labios… se sentía bien… era algo delicado… eran… ¡los labios de Kagome acariciando los suyos!

Abrió lentamente los ojos viendo a muy corta distancia el rostro sonrojado y dulce de Kagome. Él se sentía en su mirada como alguien especial, único,… querido. ¿Cómo era posible que después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, debieran separarse? Desechó ese pensamiento… ahora sólo deseaba una cosa…

"– Kagome…" –susurró instantes antes de unir sus labios a los de ella. Experimentó la misma ráfaga de deseo de la noche anterior apoderarse de su cuerpo… mientras sus labios y lenguas bailaban en esa cálida danza. Sus alientos mezclados ahogaban los suaves gemidos que inconscientemente se escapaban de sus cuerpos.

De improviso, él escuchó el quebrar de una rama bajo el peso de una pisada. Separó su rostro del de Kagome dejándola confundida.

"– Inuyasha, ¿qué…?" –consiguió articular Kagome antes de que Inuyasha pusiese sus dedos con cuidado sobre sus rojos labios.

"– Alguien se acerca… –murmuró él– todavía están lejos pero…". Inuyasha a regañadientes aflojó su abrazo. Olfateó el aire un instante y dijo con fastidio: "– ¡Keh! Son Miroku y Sango."

Un minuto más tarde, Miroku y Sango entraban en el claro, alegrándose de encontrarles por fin. Iban tomados de la mano, eso les extrañó pero no dijeron nada. En los rostros de sus amigos se reflejaba una expresión de asombro, debido a su cercanía, porque ellos seguían muy juntos, en la misma posición en que se habían abrazado y besado instantes antes. Se sentaron a su lado y tras unos momentos, Miroku les habló:

"– Inuyasha, Kagome-sama; los estábamos buscando… –se interrumpió para aclararse la garganta, se le veía un poco nervioso–… queríamos decirles… nosotros…". Kagome miró a Sango quien miraba al suelo y lucía avergonzada, y después observó a Miroku que ruborizado parecía estar buscando las palabras para decir algo… Y lo supo,… por fin se habían decidido.

"– ¡Les deseo todo lo mejor del mundo, se merecen ser felices!" –dijo una Kagome visiblemente emocionada; lo había adivinado, realmente esperaba esta noticia hace tiempo. Y se lanzó a abrazar a Sango quien lloraba de la emoción del momento. Inuyasha las miraba sin comprender del todo. Miraba a Kagome llorar, lo que más odiaba en este mundo, pero sus lágrimas no eran de sufrimiento ni desesperación, eran lágrimas de alegría, de felicidad. Aunque tarde, ahora entendió.

"– ¡Keh! Ya era hora, si te demorabas más te la iban a quitar, monje. –dijo Inuyasha con malicia a Miroku, recordando aquel suceso con el joven Takeda Kuranosuke y el demonio oso al principio de su viaje. "– Enhorabuena." –finalmente dijo dándole unas palmaditas al monje en la espalda con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Después de abrazarlos a ambos, no sin resistencia por parte de Inuyasha, Sango cambio su semblante quedando en silencio.

"– Hemos decidido junto con la anciana Kaede que cada uno de nosotros investigue con sus medios, qué es y donde puede estar el objeto que debemos buscar para ti, Kagome. –dijo con seriedad– Yo me dirigiré en busca de otras aldeas de Exterminadores de demonios muy antiguas; Miroku-sama se reunirá con los regentes de los templos de su orden y Shippo acompañará a Kaede a otros Santuarios Sintoístas para revisar sus manuscritos sagrados." – Kagome los miraba sorprendida, sus amigos estaban con ella; querían ayudarla a lograr su felicidad. Se emocionó.

"– ¡Oe! ¿Y nosotros que haremos mientras tanto?" –preguntó Inuyasha confuso mirando a Kagome.

Sango y Miroku se miraron entre sí, con cierto temor en su mirada. Ambos temían la reacción del Hanyô al escuchar sus palabras. "– Creemos… que lo más acertado es… que pidas ayuda a… Sesshomaru." –dijo Miroku.

"– ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS DICES?! ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Por qué demonios querría él ayudarnos? –gritó furioso Inuyasha al monje.

"– No es momento de pensar en eso, Inuyasha, –dijo Miroku muy serio– todo esto es por Kagome."

Inuyasha se quedó paralizado, tenían razón. Si debía tragarse su orgullo para pedirle ayuda Sesshomaru, lo haría. Lo que fuese por Kagome.

"– Pero, Miroku-sama, ¿y vuestra boda? –preguntó preocupada Kagome– No quiero ser un impedimento para…" Sango miró a su amiga y sonriendo sacudió negando su cabeza.

"– Podemos esperar para poder celebrarlo con vosotros, cuando ya todo esté bien." – Ambas amigas se miraron. Kagome con algo más de confianza, sonrió.

"– Bueno, aclarado este punto creo que debemos volver a la aldea, la comida debe estar casi a punto." –Dijo Miroku levantándose y ofreciendo su mano a Sango, quien la tomó encantada.

"– Aaaaah, ¡qué romántico! Recién prometidos y ya es todo un caballero –suspiró Kagome– ¡ojalá que uno que yo me sé tomase ejemplo!" –dijo mirando de refilón a Inuyasha. El aludido se enfadó y no hizo ningún esfuerzo por reprimirse.

"– ¿Es que acaso yo no te ayudo?" –y diciendo esto, agarró del antebrazo a Kagome tras levantarse y tiró de ella para ponerla de pie.

"– ¡Aah!, Inuyasha, ¡eso duele! No seas tan brusco; –se quejó Kagome frotando su dolorido brazo– nunca he dicho que quisiese que me agarrasen como un saco de patatas. ¡Bruto!". Y diciendo esto, se giró indignada cogiéndose del brazo de Sango, dejando a Inuyasha atónito junto a Miroku, que lo miraba resignado, ambos se esperaban un aplastante _osuwari_ que no llegó…

"– Pero… ¡Kagomeee!" –dijo irritado tal cual niño pequeño.

"– ¡Ay!, mi buen Inuyasha, nunca aprenderás. Con comportamientos como esos no sé cómo Kagome-sama no te ha sentado 100 veces más de lo que ya lo ha hecho… –dijo resignado ante las acciones del muchacho–… debe quererte mucho para aguantártelo." Concluyó finalmente dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

Los dos hombres se miraron un instante y sin mediar más entre ellos, siguieron por el sendero a las dueñas de sus corazones.

Esa misma tarde, comunicaron a los aldeanos su decisión de partir al día siguiente. Estuvieron toda la tarde planificando sus respectivos recorridos; habían llegado a la conclusión que al ir separados cubrirían más terreno y podrían obtener mejores resultados que si iban todos juntos. Tanto la anciana Kaede como el monje Miroku cubrirían todos los Santuarios que sabían a ciencia cierta poseían una colección de manuscritos antiguos de rituales, ceremonias y objetos sagrados. Sango iría con Kohaku y Kirara a visitar las tribus de Exterminadores de Demonios de las montañas; esas eran las más antiguas y confiaba pudieran saber algo o por lo menos poder orientarles en su búsqueda; porque no es lo mismo buscar algo concreto, a algo de lo que sólo sabes la función que tiene. Inuyasha y Kagome irían a hablar con Totosai y Myoga, y al final con Sesshomaru. Esto último no le hacía gracia al Hanyô, esperaba que los dos primeros pudiesen ayudarles.

Esa noche decidieron organizar una gran cena todos juntos a modo de celebración por el próximo enlace de Sango y Miroku, y la desaparición de Naraku. Comieron y charlaron hasta que poco a poco fueron quedando dormidos entorno al fuego. Únicamente quedaban despiertas dos personas… Kagome e Inuyasha, quienes tomados de la mano se dirigieron al rio. Kagome quería aprovechar para lavar parte de su ropa y rellenar las botellas de agua que llevaban de viaje. Inuyasha decidió acompañarla y de paso bañarse él.

Mientras Kagome iba rellenando cada una de las botellas vacías que había traído en su mochila, Inuyasha tras un gran arbusto muy cerca de ella, se iba quitando la ropa para meterse en una pequeña laguna natural que se había formado junto al cauce. Estaba un poco nervioso pues siempre aprovechaba las horas nocturnas para bañarse solo porque no quería tener problemas con los humanos. Kagome comenzó a lavar su ropa; no era más que su pijama corto, varias toallas y vendas, y algunas prendas de ropa interior pues no sabía cuándo podría volver a hacerlo y prefirió hacerlo en ese momento. Había cogido agua en un cubo donde tenía sumergidas las prendas y rebuscó en su mochila para coger el detergente, con tan mala suerte que cogió el champú en lugar del jabón que usaba para lavar. Se dio cuenta de su error cuando hizo más espuma de la necesaria y captó el aroma del champú.

"– ¡Oh, no! ¡Maldita sea!" – exclamó fastidiada.

"– ¿Qué ocurre, Kagome?" – preguntó Inuyasha al otro lado del arbusto.

"– Nada, es sólo que… –comenzó a decir–… he confundido el detergente y he usado el champú del pelo para lavar la ropa."

"–… ¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?" –pregunto dubitativo.

"– No pasa nada, es que no he puesto atención. –dijo resignada– Tendré que aclararlo bien después."

Se hizo un gran silencio mientras Kagome frotaba unas vendas contra una piedra para quitar rastros de sangre. Al otro lado del arbusto escuchaba el rumor del agua, Inuyasha parecía estar disfrutando de su baño. 'Aah, que bien me vendría a mi uno ahora' pensó, y acto seguido se ruborizó pues se imaginó a ella y a Inuyasha juntos tomando un baño… Se reprendió mentalmente dándose un golpecito en la cabeza. No era por falta de ganas… le costaba apartar de su pensamiento a Inuyasha, y más después de los besos que habían compartido la noche anterior. Suspiró decepcionada y prosiguió su tarea volviendo a sumergir las prendas en el cubo para aclararlas.

"– ¡Oe! ¡Kagome! –murmuró Inuyasha sacándola de su regañina mental–… tú… ¿me… lavarías el pelo?".

Ella se quedó paralizada. Inuyasha le estaba pidiendo ¿qué? Sus mejillas antes levemente ruborizadas, se tornaron furiosamente rojas.

"– Me… gustaría que mi pelo oliese tan bien como el tuyo pero… no sé cómo se hace…"–dijo avergonzado de una manera un poco infantil. A pesar de no estar viéndole a la cara, sabía que no había mala intención en sus palabras pues desde la primera luna nueva que pasaron juntos, Inuyasha le había dicho que le gustaba su olor. Como no usaba perfume, sabía que era por el champú y el acondicionador que utilizaba.

Se quedó en silencio. Inuyasha, que seguía avergonzado al no obtener respuesta, se entristeció y lo interpretó como una negativa. Escuchaba el movimiento de la ropa, parecía que Kagome seguía lavando sus pertenencias. Suspiró descorazonado.

"– Inuyasha,… ¿puedes quedarte cerca del borde,… de espaldas a mí?" –Inuyasha se sorprendió… eso significaba que… '¡Bien!' grito internamente él. Él se sintió tan feliz que su corazón aceleró su ritmo de la emoción. Sólo el hecho de tener a Kagome acariciando suavemente su pelo y su cabeza con sus dedos, le alegró. Se imaginaba la escena: ella sentada con él entre sus piernas… masajeando su pelo enjabonado mientras el agua y la espuma resbalaban por su espalda… desnuda,… llegando a las piernas descubiertas de Kagome… ella tocando sus sensibles orejas… y tras este pensamiento sintió su sangre arder y congregarse en su miembro haciéndolo despertar. '¡No! Ahora no, ¡Maldito Miroku, has envenenado mi mente!' pensó enfurecido. Iba a decirle a Kagome que había cambiado de idea cuando la vio aparecer frente a él. Se había cambiado de ropa; llevaba un pequeño pantalón de tejido brillante y ajustado que dejaba a la vista la mayor parte de sus piernas y su camisa escolar había sido sustituida por una pequeñísima camiseta de tirantes que dibujaba armoniosa las curvas de Kagome. Inuyasha tragó despacio, se quedó embelesado por la visión, pues podía intuir todas las curvas de su pequeña sacerdotisa. Ante esta visión su miembro volvió a latir incrementando su erección. Agradeció estar casi sumergido, pues de no estarlo habría tenido que sufrir la cólera de Kagome con una tanda de _osuwaris_ que lo habrían ahogado sin duda si llega a ver la respuesta de su cuerpo.

Ella se sentó en la orilla frente a él e Inuyasha se aproximó quedándose entre las piernas de ella dándole la espalda. Tomando un poco de champú comenzó a frotar la larga cabellera del Hanyô que inmediatamente comenzó a ronronear y a relajar su postura. Ella sonrió ante la respuesta de Inuyasha y prosiguió con su labor. Kagome masajeaba su cabello por zonas, evitando que la espuma entrara en sus orejas. Él se sentía en la gloria; ese momento lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo pues Kagome lo estaba tratando con sumo cuidado y mimo. Kagome volvió a echar más champú debido al largo del cabello de Inuyasha y él lo agradeció internamente pues eso alargaría su placer. En un momento Kagome comenzó a frotar sus orejas, hecho que le hizo ronronear con mayor intensidad e inconscientemente él se echó para atrás para sentir más el contacto del cuerpo de Kagome. Tras unos instantes más de atenciones le pidió a Inuyasha que se sumergiese en el agua y se mantuviese unos momentos el cabello dentro del agua mientras ella los frotaba para que saliese el exceso de jabón y se aclarase bien. Al salir del agua, su pelo olía tan bien que no pudo evitar coger un gran mechón y llevárselo a la nariz para deleitarse del aroma.

"– ¡No hagas eso, Inuyasha! –dijo avisándole– ahora tengo que aplicarte el acondicionador, si no, será imposible de desenredar." Él sin entender ni una sola palabra asintió, pues eso significaba que recibiría más caricias como las primeras.

Kagome puso una pequeña cantidad del acondicionador en sus manos y comenzó a deslizar sus dedos por el cabello de Inuyasha. Hacía lentos movimientos hasta las puntas para repartir el producto y con cada pase, Inuyasha ronroneaba más fuerte e incluso era incapaz de contener algún gemido. Ella se sonrojó al escuchar los sonidos que tan inocente acto estaban provocando en Inuyasha, y no era que no desease esa reacción, sólo que no se esperaba un Inuyasha tan mimoso y entregado, tan dócil y cercano. Durante todo el tiempo que duró la búsqueda de los fragmentos, Inuyasha siempre estuvo en guardia y vigilante por lo que este comportamiento la tomaba por sorpresa pero le encantaba.

Cogió el peine que había traído con ella y comenzó a deslizarlo por la melena plateada de Inuyasha. Esto ya era el colofón final; había muerto y estaba en el cielo, pensaba Inuyasha. Poco a poco se había ido escurriendo y su cuerpo comenzaba a tumbarse flotando en el agua. Estaba tan relajado que olvidó completamente que cierta parte de su cuerpo permanecía despierta. Kagome seguía desenredando y peinando el cabello de Inuyasha cuando se percató de la excitación del Hanyô, sonrojándose furiosamente y deteniendo su tarea. Sus ojos estaban fijos en esa parte de su anatomía que si bien no totalmente excitada, si lo estaba lo suficiente como para que Kagome tuviese una buena vista y conciencia de lo que tenía Inuyasha entre sus piernas…

"– ¿Qué ocurre, Kagome? ¿Por qué paras?" –dijo adormilado. Ella miró rápidamente a su rostro; sus ojos estaban cerrados. Intentando calmarse y continuó peinándolo. Pero el cambio en el olor de Kagome no había pasado totalmente desapercibido para el Hanyô. '¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Por qué de repente huele a… ¿deseo?' E Inuyasha comprendió, abrió sus ojos de par en par y se puso de pie en el agua quitando de la vista su erguido miembro. Se sintió terriblemente avergonzado; Kagome se sentiría ofendida con total seguridad si le había visto… y él estaba seguro que ella le había visto. Lentamente se giró y la vio sonrojada pero sonriéndole.

"– Lo… siento, Kagome… yo…" –murmuró él mirándola muy avergonzado por la reacción de su cuerpo. Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza y dejando el peine en la orilla se metió en el agua acercándose a él.

"– Kagome… espera… te vas a mojar la ropa." –dijo quedamente.

"– Por eso me cambié… ésta se puede mojar. No es problema." Y se aproximó más él. Kagome se sentía conmovida por las reacciones de Inuyasha. Sabía de sobra que todo aquello era nuevo para él, por lo que no había malicia en las palabras y acciones de su Hanyô. Él era tan evidentemente inocente, tan tímido y tierno, que no había segundas intenciones en nada de lo que hacía. Ella, sin ser una santa ni lo contrario, procedía de un tiempo en que las cosas iban más rápido, en la que ella como mujer podía tomar la iniciativa sin ser perjudicial para ella.

Inuyasha hasta que Kagome llegó a su vida no había experimentado el contacto cercano y humano desde la muerte de su madre; porque el trato recibido de Kikyo no podía decir que fuese humano, y menos entre iguales. Sobre todo desde el momento en que experimentó el que Kagome le daba, tratándolo como un igual, como compañero de viaje, como amigo… y como hombre.

"– Sujeta mis hombros con tus manos, Inuyasha" –dijo calmada. Él sin comprender mucho así lo hizo. Ella deslizó una de sus manos por detrás de la nuca del Hanyô. "–Ahora déjate guiar por mí." –dijo a la vez que empujaba su pecho con la otra mano y con su pie hacía perder el equilibrio a Inuyasha. "–Yo te sujeto, flota Inuyasha, confía en mí."

"– Pero Kagome… yo…" –murmuró Inuyasha avergonzado todavía por el estado de su cuerpo.

"– Shhh…" –indicó Kagome sonriéndole tiernamente. Él obedeció dejándose llevar en el agua… por Kagome. Ella acariciaba su pelo quitando los restos del acondicionador delicadamente. Inuyasha entendió y cerró los ojos. De esa manera ella podía hacer eso mejor que desde la orilla. Sentía nuevamente esa sensación tan agradable, y sus nervios ante el hecho de estar desnudo junto a Kagome se habían casi disipado aunque la excitación en su cuerpo seguía presente.

Kagome observaba a su hermoso Hanyô, totalmente confiado en sus manos. Dejándose hacer… se veía tan hermoso bajo la luz de la luna, con el cabello serpenteando en el agua y con diminutas gotas de agua salpicadas por su cuerpo. Nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar de una visión tan completa del cuerpo de Inuyasha… y le gustaba. A pesar de lo que pudiese decir él por todos los maltratos recibidos en su vida, él era hermoso. Para nada era un ser sucio, indecente, no era una aberración ni un ser maldito. Como ella lo entendía, era la máxima expresión del amor entre dos seres de razas enfrentadas.

Tras unos instantes aclarando su pelo, detuvo su mano admirando el tierno rostro de Inuyasha que seguía con los ojos cerrados a su merced. Lentamente movió su mano hasta la mejilla de Inuyasha y le acarició con ternura. Él lentamente fue abriendo los ojos. Se miraron unos instantes, sus ojos destilaban amor… todo el que habían callado todo este tiempo.

"– Kagome…" –susurró él dirigiendo una de sus manos al rostro de la muchacha.

"– Inuyasha…"– Ella pronunció su nombre de tal manera que todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Lentamente ella fue descendiendo hasta tomar sus labios con dulzura. Inuyasha la recibió deseoso de probarla nuevamente. Sus bocas se movían acompasadas, mecidas por el agua. Tímida asomaba la lengua de Kagome cuando lamió uno de sus labios y él la tomó con ansia. Su beso consiguió terminar de encender el fuego que ardía en ambos. Inuyasha sujetó firme el rostro de Kagome profundizando su beso. Poco a poco, consiguió enderezarse en el agua y cuando hizo pie en el fondo apretó firmemente a Kagome contra él. La deseaba tanto que no sabía cómo había sido capaz de controlarse todo este tiempo. Su pequeño cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo, mientras el agua los abrazaba a ambos.

Inuyasha la estrechaba firme entre sus brazos cuando comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo lentamente. Kagome se dejó hacer, había deseado aquello por tanto tiempo y más desde su pequeño contacto la noche anterior, que no tenía ningún deseo de reprimirse ni rechazarlo. Él paseaba sus garras sobre el cuerpo de la joven, mientras Kagome aprisionaba su bien formada y musculosa espalda. Él jadeaba presa del deseo y la excitación que ante las caricias de Kagome seguían acrecentándose en su cuerpo, desembocando en su excitado miembro. La deseaba tanto; quería sentirla más, estar más cerca de ella, tanto como fuese posible, que formara parte de su ser, fundiendo sus cuerpos por el calor que le abrasaba en ese momento.

Kagome deslizó sus manos al pecho de Inuyasha separándose levemente y lo empujó hasta que estuvo apoyando su espalda en una roca cerca del borde. Ella comenzó a darle suaves besos en el cuello, succionando pequeñas porciones de su piel que conseguían arrancar gemidos de placer en Inuyasha. Ella lamía su piel con avidez, capturando pequeñas gotas de agua que habían quedado retenidas. Iba lentamente descendiendo por el cuello hasta el pecho de Inuyasha, besando su piel con dedicación. Mientras Kagome iba inclinándose descendiendo por el cuerpo de Inuyasha, sus manos habían comenzado a deslizar por sus piernas los pequeños pantalones que ella llevaba puestos, consiguiendo que cuando llegó a capturar el pezón de Inuyasha, éstos se deslizasen hasta sus tobillos. Inuyasha gimió con fuerza al sentirla, perdiendo el control de su cuerpo por un instante y clavando sus garras en la roca donde se apoyaba. Con un rápido movimiento Kagome se quitó los pantalones y alcanzándolos con una mano, los arrojó fuera del agua. Sus manos retornaron al cuerpo de Inuyasha y lo acariciaron con necesidad.

Inuyasha estaba perdido en el mar de sensaciones que Kagome le estaba haciendo sentir. No dejaba de gemir el nombre de su amada tan pronto como recuperaba el aliento. Deseaba hacerle sentir lo mismo a ella pero no encontraba las fuerzas ni la voluntad para detenerla. Sus manos lo acariciaban y él lo sentía todo con tanta intensidad que se sentía débil ante ella. Creía que explotaría en cualquier momento, su miembro alcanzaba ya niveles de excitación dolorosos. El tacto de sus manos, su lengua, sus labios recorriéndole… era indescriptible el placer que experimentaba.

"– Inuyasha…" –susurró separándose un poco. Con su rostro totalmente rojo por la excitación, abrió levemente sus ojos viéndola frente a él, en un estado de excitación similar al suyo. La respiración rápida, su corazón latiendo apresuradamente y jadeando. Se perdió unos instantes en el chocolate de sus ojos. Avanzó sus manos hasta la cintura de Kagome atrayéndola de nuevo y la beso con apremio. Sus cálidos alientos contenidos en sus bocas los envolvían. Inuyasha se separó de ella, quería quitarle la ropa que llevaba… quería eliminar esa barrera que los separaba… deseaba hacerla suya… Bajo su mirada hacia la extraña prenda que cubría su pecho. No sabía que era, ella jamás la había usado o por lo menos él nunca la había visto.

"– Ka…gome… ¿cómo… se quita… esto? –consiguió murmurar mientras su mano paseaba sobre el torso de la chica. Ella sonrió y con una mano comenzó a deslizar la cremallera frontal que poco a poco iba mostrándole al Hanyô los hermosos, turgentes y bien formados pechos de su amada. Antes siquiera de quitarse totalmente la prenda, Inuyasha se lanzó a por uno de sus pechos lamiendo, capturando con anhelo su pezón, ya duro mientras con su otra mano, amasaba el otro arrancando profundos gemidos de placer de los labios de Kagome. Ella se arqueó pronunciadamente haciendo que su cabello entrase en el agua y que sus caderas se pegaran a las de Inuyasha. Y entonces él lo sintió. Piel contra piel… las caderas… desnudas de Kagome se presionaban contra su palpitante miembro que se había colado entre sus piernas. Ambos estaban desnudos… totalmente en contacto… Gimió sin poder controlarse sintiendo que un placer nuevo lo embargaba… notando como algo había salido de su cuerpo por aquella parte de su anatomía que se moría por hundir en el cuerpo de Kagome mientras se pegaba a ella en pequeñas embestidas.

"– ¡… Aaaaahh… K…Kago…meeee!" –gritó al estallar. Había experimentado su primer orgasmo, no había podido controlar su cuerpo. Había perdido el control de sus sentidos, todo el placer que Kagome había estado proporcionándole estalló de forma descontrolada. Ella lo miró con ternura mientras él se abrazaba desesperado a ella, jadeando su nombre.

Inuyasha la tomó en brazos de improviso y salieron de la pequeña laguna. Él la dejó sobre la hierba y se tumbó a su lado abrazándola a la altura de su vientre, como si estuviese intentando escuchar en él… un cachorro… Ella se sintió conmovida. Él se alzó y comenzando a besar su vientre fue descendiendo lentamente. Sus manos acariciaban su piel consiguiendo encenderla de nuevo… fuera del agua Inuyasha pudo oler ya claramente el olor que despedía cierta parte del cuerpo de Kagome… al que por instinto se acercaba. Ese olor lo embriagó desde el momento que lo percibió… le resultaba irresistible, adictivo como el sabor de la piel de Kagome. Percibió el aroma del deseo y la excitación en el cuerpo de su amada, con cada caricia mientras descendía, ella arqueaba su espalda y le obsequiaba con sonoros gemidos mientras sus manos lo buscaban con desesperación. Introdujo una de sus manos para separar sus muslos y una nueva ola de ese extraordinario olor le hizo perder la razón, acercándose a la fuente de tan maravilloso aroma; deseaba saborearla, probarla directamente, y cuando su lengua entró en contacto con su sexo, Kagome gritó de placer. Estaba tan excitada que no podía controlarse. Inuyasha continúo lamiendo entre sus labios con rápidos movimientos, mamaba de su cuerpo desesperado, tomando los jugos que por la excitación salían del cuerpo de la joven. Con su lengua recorría su sexo arrancando exquisitos sonidos de su amada, el placer la inundaba y hacía temblar intensamente; por encima de donde brotaban sus jugos encontró una pequeña elevación de piel que succionó profundamente haciendo que Kagome alcanzase un violento y brutal orgasmo en ese momento. Ardientes espasmos de placer azotaban su cuerpo, haciéndola arquear su espalda mientras Inuyasha seguía lamiendo su sexo pero con menos intensidad. Gritó con desesperación el nombre de Inuyasha quedando totalmente agotada y débil.

"– Kagome… Kagome…"–susurraba Inuyasha ascendiendo por su cuerpo mientras besaba su caliente piel–… Kagome… Kagome…" Era como una plegaria, como un agradecimiento, lo decía con tanta devoción; cada vez que la nombraba y besaba sentía los cálidos sentimientos que compartía con Inuyasha. 'Gracias… gracias por permitirme sentir esta felicidad… gracias por confiarte a mi… gracias… por quererme…' pensaba él con cada beso que dejaba en la piel de Kagome. Llegó hasta los labios de Kagome y los acarició con ternura mientras una lágrima de felicidad rodaba por su mejilla. Kagome sujetó el rostro de Inuyasha y con sus labios tomo la lagrima; gesto que enterneció al Hanyô. Se abrazaron fuertemente mientras Kagome le daba pequeños besos en el cuello y él se los daba en la frente, el cabello… pero quería más. Él se alzó sobre sus codos y la besó, primero despacio, lentamente, saboreando sus labios. Para después ir intensificando sus acciones; se perdió en la sensación de acariciar con su lengua el interior de la boca de Kagome, mil descargas le recorrieron nuevamente el cuerpo hasta coincidir en su excitado miembro, gimiendo calladamente. 'Dios, me va a hacer perder la cabeza' pensaba Kagome, nuevamente excitada con solo el beso de su amado.

Inuyasha no se había dado cuenta que al ascender por el cuerpo de Kagome y quedar con sus piernas entre las de ella, su miembro casi erecto se estaba rozando contra el húmedo y cálido sexo de Kagome; poco a poco se iba excitando más y sin darse cuenta con sus leves movimientos se iba colocando en su entrada hasta que se introdujo en ella. Kagome y él jadearon ante la sensación quedándose inmóviles. La placentera sensación de invadir a Kagome le golpeó con fuerza. Se sentía tan bien, pero no había pensado llegar tan lejos; apenas habían comenzado a explorarse mutuamente e Inuyasha no tenía experiencia en esto, pero… la deseaba, Dios sabe que así era. Si había una hembra a la que quería tomar,… a la que deseaba complacer,… a la que anhelaba tener con él… esa era Kagome.

"– Ka…gome… yo…" –murmuró vergonzoso, necesitaba saber si ella quería continuar pero a pesar de todo no le salían las palabras. Ella le había sentido entrar un poco en ella, se sintió bien hasta que se frenó con la barrera de su virginidad. Miró el tierno rostro avergonzado de Inuyasha y sujetándose a su cuerpo le susurró suavemente…

"– Lento… ve poco a poco…". Inuyasha salió lo poco que había entrado en ella y volvió a entrar moviendo algo más sus caderas contra ella. Avanzaba lentamente, aplicando poca presión para no lastimarla… Él se estaba perdiendo en la gratificante sensación que le producía penetrarla… Sentía su cordura alejarse. Él gruñó, bajando su rostro al cuello de Kagome, mordiéndola suave… Kagome gimió ante esto, se aferró a su cuerpo… lo deseaba dentro de ella.

Entonces Inuyasha lo hizo, se empujó lentamente dentro de ella… y sintió dolor… mucho dolor. Abrió los ojos de par en par, ahogando un pequeño grito con su mano. Ardía… el ardor entre sus piernas era desgarrador. Se sujetó más fuerte a Inuyasha cuando lo sintió avanzar aún más llegando hasta el final. Él gruño más intensamente contra su oreja.

"Kagome ..." - jadeo Inuyasha.

Se quedaron así unos instantes, Inuyasha había olido las lágrimas y el dolor de Kagome, se sentía mal pues él había experimentado una leve molestia pero también mucho placer al introducirse en el cuerpo de Kagome. Se sentía tan apretado, tan húmedo, cálido… era una sensación maravillosa. Se lamentó por haberla hecho pasar por ello, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Él acariciaba a Kagome despacio, consolándola por haberla hecho sufrir. La deseaba tanto que no había medido sus movimientos y aun consciente no había podido controlarse.

"– Inu…yasha… puedes seguir… ya está." –dijo Kagome con voz dolorida.

"– ¿Qué?... No se… que debo…" –dijo avergonzado, él había actuado por instinto, se había dejado llevar por las emociones que lo embargaron pero tras causarle dolor a Kagome, su bestia interior se había acallado. Ella lo miró con ternura.

"– Muévete dentro de mí, Inuyasha… despacio… como si te mecieran… suavemente." –susurró mirándole con amor. Él se sintió tan conmovido que la besó. Reclamando su lengua se perdió en su sabor, demandando hambriento la lengua de ella. Comenzó a salirse del cuerpo de Kagome para lentamente volver a entrar. Ahogó un gemido contra la boca de Kagome. Ella todavía sentía molestias pero los besos de Inuyasha y sus caricias estaban consiguiendo aliviarla. Ese malestar que sentía se veía reemplazado por una maravillosa sensación que la iba recorriendo poco a poco. Inuyasha notó este cambio, él se sentía tan bien. Las suaves embestidas que le daba le hacían disfrutar tanto que se habría quedado así eternamente, pero de pronto sintió que las caderas de Kagome lo acompañaban y sintió la necesidad de acelerar su movimiento, y… placer… el placer se incrementó. Se sentía cada vez mejor.

"– Inuyash….aaaaa… más… rápido…" –gimió Kagome debajo suyo, el Hanyô se sorprendió pero eso lo excitó más, y aceleró más su ritmo. Él comenzó a embestirla enérgicamente, salía dentro y fuera de ella; poco a poco, Kagome fue aumentando el ritmo de ambos; cuando él bajaba, ella subía sus caderas cada vez más rápidamente, el ritmo se volvió mucho más apresurado, frenético.

Inuyasha gemía intensamente, su respiración acelerada se mezclaba con la de Kagome… ella se abrazaba fuertemente a él y besaba su cuello; él comenzó a embestirla violentamente y con más fuerza. Kagome estaba disfrutando del placer que la inundaba, jadeaba ante cada uno de los actos de su Hanyô… Inuyasha la estaba dando placer… puro placer.

Sus jadeos iban a más, aumentaban a cada embestida… Inuyasha se sostenía sobre sus antebrazos besando a Kagome con pasión, mezclándose con ella. Él sentía que necesitaba más… que algo faltaba. Sentía que estaba cerca… de explotar… al borde de algo… de sentir que su placer culminaba. Kagome sentía aumentar más y más el placer que sentía… mucho más… él la apretó entre sus brazos con mucha más fuerza y soltaron en un fuerte gemido… llegando ella a un violento orgasmo mientras gritaba el nombre de su amado y las paredes de su sexo aprisionaban el duro miembro de Inuyasha que al sentir aquello, convulsionó y alcanzó el clímax segundos más tarde que Kagome, manteniendo juntos los efectos de ambos orgasmos. El sintió como su alma salía de él por el lugar de su unión, derramándose en su interior entre pequeños pero intensos espasmos de placer. Estaban exhaustos, la intensidad de lo que habían vivido les había devastado y sus respiraciones agitadas necesitaban calmarse. Se abrazaron en la misma posición, disfrutando del calor de su unión.

"– Ka…go…me… te amo… te amo." –susurró jadeando todavía Inuyasha, seguía temblando sobre ella, eran los últimos rastros de su orgasmo.

"– Mi amor… yo también a ti… te amo tanto." –lloró Kagome junto a su oreja.

Pasaron unos minutos abrazados, estando él todavía dentro de Kagome. No hablaron durante un rato hasta que decidieron que debían volver a la aldea. Ellos se miraron, completamente sudados y se sonrieron; Inuyasha salió de Kagome sin mucha gana y se pusieron de pie tomando el jabón que andaba por allí abandonado. Se volvieron a meter en la pequeña laguna y esta vez sin tanta ceremonia se dieron su primer baño, juntos. Mientras ella enjabonaba el cuerpo a Inuyasha, él masajeaba suavemente el pelo a Kagome. Después alternaron posiciones y a los pocos minutos ya se encontraban secándose con ayuda de la ropa que Kagome había llevado para lavar y que ya se encontraba casi seca. Con pocas ganas se vistieron y recogieron la ropa lavada y las botellas que Kagome había rellenado. Inuyasha no dejó que Kagome llevara nada de peso así que únicamente la dejo coger su ropa, dejando una de sus manos libres, lo que él aprovechó para cogerla de la mano.

Cuando ya estaban próximos a la aldea, Kagome le miró apenada su pelo y le dijo:

"– Es una lástima que hayamos tenido que lavar tan rápido tu cabello, apenas se nota el olor del champú." –dijo recordando que a Inuyasha le gustaba ese aroma.

"– No es problema, Kagome,… porque ahora tengo un olor mucho mejor… –dijo levemente ruborizado mirándola con amor–… tengo el tuyo." Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro e Inuyasha no pudo resistirse. Se inclinó y la besó. Fue un beso rápido pero cargado de amor y calidez. A escasos centímetros tras separarse, sonrieron con dulzura. Se sorprendían de cómo había cambiado tan rápido la relación entre ellos pero lo sentían tan natural que no les preocupó en absoluto. Y tomados de la mano reemprendieron el camino hacia la aldea que ya se vislumbraba entre los árboles

* * *

_**[1]**__Kosode: camisa pequeña blanca, de mangas estrechas. Similar a las chaquetillas de los trajes de artes marciales de la actualidad._

_**[2]**__ Hito: mangas de la chaqueta separar amplia._

_**[3]**__Hakama (o Sashinuki hakama): Pantalón ablusado y atado en los tobillos, propio del periodo Heian (época anterior al periodo Sengoku, en la que vivía el padre de Inuyasha)._


	3. El viaje

**Capítulo 3: ****_El viaje._**

A la mañana siguiente, todos sus amigos amanecieron en torno al fuego que habían hecho para la cena. Se extrañaron de no encontrarlos con ellos. Miroku no tardó en imaginar que se habían ido para estar solos y dar rienda suelta a sus perversiones, más bien las que el propio monje tenía en mente; Sango no dudó en obsequiarle con su primer golpe prenupcial con el Hiraikotsu; que se fuesen a casar no quería decir que abandonase las _buenas costumbres_. Sango se resistía pero comenzó a pensar que a lo mejor su prometido tenía razón al no verles cerca. Se dirigieron a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede para preparar el desayuno y se sorprendieron de lo que allí se encontraron.

Tumbada en un futón, bajo la manta, se encontraba Kagome completamente dormida. Una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. A su lado Inuyasha durmiendo con rostro relajado, apostado contra la pared con sus piernas cruzadas y Tessaiga apoyada en su hombro. Nada fuera de lo habitual en sus largos viajes salvo porque Inuyasha y Kagome estaban dormidos con sus manos enlazadas.

Los observaron con cariño, 'ya era hora' comentó Shippo mientras salían de la cabaña tras coger lo necesario para preparar el desayuno. Les dejarían descansar un poco más.

Un rato más tarde, Inuyasha despertó y miró con detenimiento a la muchacha a quien seguía sosteniendo la mano. El calor y la suavidad de su piel hicieron que evocara lo sucedido la noche anterior. Deliciosas sensaciones invadieron momentáneamente su cuerpo mientras recreaba en su mente su encuentro con ella. Apretó levemente su mano al recordar la sensación de su lengua al acariciar su piel y se reprendió instantáneamente al sentir calor en cierta parte de su anatomía. Entonces Kagome comenzó a moverse, se estaba despertando. Ella se estiró en el futón soltando la mano de Inuyasha y poco a poco se alzó apoyándose en un brazo. Ella le miró y se ruborizó levemente. Él se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Inuyasha no iba a desaprovechar ninguna ocasión por inocente que fuese de poder sentir la cálida piel de Kagome, el día anterior había tomado buena nota del comportamiento de Miroku con Sango. Ella tomó su mano y quedaron con sus cuerpos pegados al terminar de levantarse.

"– Buenos días…" –murmuró en voz baja Kagome mientras su mano libre se colocaba sobre el pecho de Inuyasha.

"– Buenos días… Kagome" –susurró tímidamente mientras se perdía en la profundidad de sus ojos. Lentamente se inclinó para darle un beso. Sólo fue un momento pero sintieron nuevamente la misma calidez de la noche anterior y sonrieron felices.

Salieron de la cabaña donde encontraron fuera a todos sus amigos que ya habían desayunado. Ya estaban terminando de preparar su partida para los diferentes destinos de cada uno, cuando Kagome les pidió que esperasen y entró corriendo en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede para ir por las botellas.

"– Inuyasha, amigo… ¿qué tal durmieron anoche? –preguntó con malicia el monje Miroku– Imagino que después de su _fiesta privada_ habrán dormido como angelitos." Inuyasha sabía a qué se refería. Su cara se tornó en segundos roja como su Hitoe, no sabía que decir. "– Viendo su cara de felicidad de esta mañana, no me cabe la menor duda que…" –comenzó a decir Miroku pero el Hiraikotsu de Sango había aterrizado sobre su cabeza arrojándolo al suelo al más típico estilo _osuwari_.

Sango miró con resignación a Miroku y después le guiñó un ojo a Inuyasha diciéndole: "– No le hagas caso, yo me encargo."

Al momento salió Kagome cargada con bastantes botellas llenas de agua e Inuyasha rápidamente la ayudó con ellas. Este comportamiento la pilló nuevamente por sorpresa, ¿sería ahora siempre así Inuyasha con ella? Sonrió complacida ante esa posibilidad. Ya amaba a su Hanyô aun sin tener este tipo de atenciones con ella, pero si él la agasajaba con ese tipo de trato… ella difícilmente sería capaz de dejarlo si no encontraban lo que necesitaba. Le aterró esa posibilidad. Él la miró confundido pues había sentido su miedo. Ella lo calmó negando con la cabeza mientras le obsequiaba con una cálida sonrisa.

Repartió las botellas de agua entre sus amigos. Les dio varias como para que no tuviesen que buscar manantiales todos los días, únicamente si necesitaban cocinar o para rellenarlas. De esa manera no tendrían que depender de ríos o poblados y su viaje se agilizaría. Sus amigos apreciaban las ideas de Kagome, que aun siendo de otro tiempo, casi siempre podían serles de utilidad en el suyo.

A media mañana iniciaron su viaje. Cada cual se dirigió hacia la ruta que se habían marcado antes del inicio del viaje. Por suerte podrían cubrir mucho terreno pues los principales sitios a visitar no se encontraban en las mismas rutas. Cierto es que les hubiese gustado realizar el viaje juntos pero era preferible que investigasen por separado. Sango junto con Kohaku y Kirara se dirigirían a las montañas, al Noreste. En ellas y debido a su extensión, se encontrabas varias antiguas tribus de exterminadores. Dada su historia confiaba tener suerte. La anciana Kaede y Shippo se dirigirían hacia el Sur, a visitar los grandes Santuarios Sintoístas con la esperanza de encontrar la respuesta en los antiguos manuscritos de los Templos. Miroku iría al Este para encontrar los templos budistas más antiguos y con más historia de su orden. Y por último, Inuyasha y Kagome irían al Oeste, a las tierras de Sesshomaru. Por el camino esperaban encontrarse con el cobarde Myoga y con Totosai, era posible ellos tuviesen alguna idea de lo que tenían que buscar.

Un rato más tarde, se encontraban todos juntos ya preparados para emprender sus caminos. Se sentían nostálgicos ante la idea de emprender un nuevo viaje, esta vez sin tener que buscar los fragmentos de la Shikon No Tama o tener que enfrentarse a grupos de demonios que lo único que querían era sus fragmentos. Se decidió que Kagome llevase consigo la Shikon No Tama, pues su fuerte poder espiritual era lo único que la mantenía a raya de volver a contaminarse. La anciana Kaede le había dado instrucciones a Kagome de cómo crear una barrera espiritual entorno a la Shikon No Tama y que no fuese fácilmente detectada por otros demonios. Esto le resultaría de gran utilidad, era una técnica fácil aunque temporal, Kaede le había comentado que tendría que renovar la barrera cada día. Como no sabían a ciencia cierta cuanto les tomaría el viaje y la investigación acordaron que una vez tuviesen la información regresarían a la aldea, con un plazo máximo de diez días. Irían relativamente rápido pues cada cual a su modo tenían sus rápidos "medios de transporte".

"– Recordad, amigos, el plazo son diez días, si alguno encuentra algo antes de que se cumpla este plazo puede o bien regresar a la aldea o ir al encuentro de los otros." –dijo Miroku.

"– Bien, espero que encontremos algunas respuestas –dijo Sango mirando a su amiga– nada me haría más feliz que tú encontrando tu propia felicidad… aquí." Ambas amigas se miraron y se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

"– ¿Estarás bien con esto, Sango? –preguntó Kagome mirando de soslayo a Miroku– acabáis de comprometeros y ya vais a separaros… la verdad es que me siento mal por ser la causante de vuestra separación." Sango la miró con una sonrisa en los labios, y volvió a abrazarla.

"– No pienses eso, Kagome, ya tendremos tiempo más adelante de dejarle la marca de mi mano en su cara o que mi Hiraikotsu le haga morder el polvo. –dijo ella mordazmente– Ahora lo que nos importa es ayudarte, tu sacrificaste mucho por venir a esta época, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer."

"– ¡Aaaah! ¡Qué hermosa es la amistad! Se nota que durante el viaje se echaran de menos –dijo Miroku acercándose a las dos muchachas y poniendo ambas manos en el trasero de ellas– yo también les echaré de menos, confió que no me sean infieles con otros." Y diciendo esto, dos femeninas manos volaron al encuentro de la cara de Miroku dejando sendas marcas. "– Sí, definitivamente, esto también lo extrañaré –dijo frotando cada una de sus mejillas. Kagome lo miró sin enojo, él lo había hecho adrede, por el mero hecho de incordiar y eso Sango lo sabía.

Tras las despedidas, la anciana Kaede subida en una de las transformaciones de Shippo, Sango y Kohaku sobre Kirara y Miroku sobre una transformación del mapache Hachi, los amigos se despidieron partiendo cada grupo en diferentes direcciones.

Inuyasha miraba a Kagome que observaba la aldea mientras caminaban dejándola a su espalda.

"– Kagome, ¿Qué ocurre? –dijo preocupado Inuyasha– estás muy callada." Ella lo miró con una leve pero triste sonrisa.

"– No es nada, Inuyasha, es sólo que… si en diez días no…" –murmuró Kagome pero Inuyasha la interrumpió.

"– ¡En diez días celebraremos con todos que te quedas aquí así que… –exclamó con fuerza– no lo pienses!". Inuyasha le ofreció su espalda para que subiese a ella, agachado en el suelo. Ella lentamente se subió y comenzaron a avanzar a gran velocidad. Él la miraba de refilón con convencimiento de que así sería, quería darle la confianza que en esos momentos a ella le faltaba, por todas las veces que durante sus viajes ella le brindó su apoyo.

Pero Inuyasha no estaba en mejor situación que Kagome; sentía miedo, mucho miedo. Realmente estaba aterrado ante la posibilidad de tener que separarse de ella. Al morir Kikyo se había dado cuenta nuevamente de la fragilidad humana y por ello la protegía con más fuerzas que antes, no iba a permitir que algo tan preciado como ella estuviese en peligro, pero si ella se tenía que marchar de su lado, ¿qué haría él? Volvería a estar sólo, pensó egoístamente. Sabía que en la aldea ahora era bien recibido, que tenía amigos con los que podía contar, incluso Sesshomaru le toleraba un poco más sin desear matarlo. Pero lo que le daba Kagome, y más desde que Naraku desapareció, era diferente. Ella lo completaba, le aceptaba sin pedir ningún cambio en él, no había huido de él cuando se transformaba en un Yōkai completo y perdía el control, ella permanecía despierta con él en las noches de luna nueva. ¿Quién si no Kagome, a quien él amaba, ahora lo sabía, haría por él esas cosas? Intentó apartar esos pensamientos tristes de su mente, todavía está ella allí, había tiempo.

Estuvieron corriendo gran parte del día, aunque Inuyasha tenía una gran resistencia pasada la media tarde cuando el sol ya decaía, decidió detenerse y establecer un campamento para pasar la noche. Había encontrado un entrante a los pies de una agrupación de rocas que les resguardaría del viento que soplaba con insistencia. Kagome un poco entumecida se bajó de la espalda de Inuyasha con dificultad, había estado demasiado tiempo en la misma posición y sus piernas agarrotadas se sentían extrañamente dormidas. Mientras Inuyasha la había dejado en el suelo, ella intentó mantenerse en pie pero sus piernas sin fuerza le fallaron y se fue estrepitosamente al suelo. Inuyasha que no se lo esperaba, se giró inmediatamente para recogerla no sin regañarla por la caída.

"– ¡Oe! ¡Torpe! ¿Cómo es que te has caído? No hay nada con qué tropezar. –dijo con cierto deje de superioridad– ¡No puedo apartar la mirada de ti, so tonta!" Ella lo miró con cierto enojo, él retrocedió un paso ante la mirada furiosa de la joven, se temía lo peor, ella estaba intentando aguantar su ira hacia él con todas sus fuerzas, no quería enfadarse nada más comenzar su viaje. Contuvo su lengua para no soltar un oportuno y bien merecido _osuwari_.

Inuyasha se apartó otro paso, temiendo la llegada del anteriormente nombrado cuando algo captó su atención. Las piernas de Kagome. Se veían levemente hinchadas y con un color más apagado que habitualmente.

"– Kagome, ¿te pasa algo en las piernas? –dijo entre la duda y la preocupación. Ella olvidó por un momento su enfado y se las miró. Notó lo mismo que Inuyasha había pensado. Y cuando se las frotó sintió como si le clavasen miles de agujas en la parte que apretaba.

"– ¡Aaah! ¡Qué daño!" –exclamó ella. Vio como un preocupado Hanyô se aproximaba y sentaba a su lado con interés y algo inquieto.

"– ¿Duele? ¿Qué ha pasado? –murmuro muy cerca de ella, mirando sus piernas. Ella se sonrojó viendo como Inuyasha se había inclinado sobre sus piernas y las observaba a muy corta distancia.

"– ¡Pervertido, no me mires así las piernas! –gritó Kagome intentando flexionarlas para alejarlas de él pero dolía tanto que no lo consiguió sin volverse a quejar.

"– No soy un pervertido; te confundes con Miroku, ¡él es el depravado del grupo!"

_En otro lado del Sengoku, un monje estornudaba. "– ¡Atchiiis!" _

_"– __¿Os encontráis bien, maese Miroku?"_

_"– __Sí, Hachi, no es nada. Espero no estar enfermándome." _

"– Ya dime, ¿qué pasa?" –preguntó un enfadado Inuyasha mientras se sentaba como un perrito a su lado.

Kagome suspiró resignada y le explicó: "– Parece que de no moverme, se me han dormido las piernas y por si fuese poco se me han hinchado, ¡uy!" –dijo ella a la vez que las frotaba con su mano procurando no hacer presión. Inuyasha la miró un poco preocupado, como habían estado viajando casi todo el día y no habían tenido necesidad de parar hasta ese momento, ella se encontraba en ese estado.

"– ¿Puedo… hacer algo? –preguntó un tímido Inuyasha mientras se aproximaba un pasito hacia ella apoyando su cabeza levemente en el hombro de Kagome. Ella lo miro sorprendida, '¡qué dócil! Esto no me lo esperaba' pensó Kagome mientras recapacitaba. En su tiempo cuando tenía las piernas hinchadas o tenía calabrés, su madre le daba unos masajes con alcohol. Esto dolía pero conseguía reducir la inflamación y al día siguiente ya estaba completamente bien. Ella miró a Inuyasha y rápidamente negó con la cabeza, 'es imposible, el no sería capaz de hacer eso'. Inuyasha sintiendo la sacudida, alzó la vista y miró a Kagome con esa expresión de preocupación.

"– ¡Oe! ¿Puedo o no puedo hacer algo? –preguntó nuevamente. Ella lo miró y suspirando se decidió a comentárselo aunque bien se imaginaba la respuesta.

"– En mi tiempo, mi madre nos hace un masaje para que la circulación de la sangre se normalice y las piernas se deshinchen –explicó a un pasmado Inuyasha– A mi abuelo también le pasa, pero en su caso es por su avanzada edad. Ella utiliza una crema especial para aliviar las piernas." Kagome observó la expresión de Inuyasha, no sabía que pensar, parecía que tenía un monologo interno consigo mismo, observaba con los brazos cruzados mirando sus piernas, parecía muy confuso. Kagome se rio al verlo tan perdido, parece que Inuyasha no había entendido nada.

"– ¡Oe! ¿De qué te ríes ahora? –dijo un poco molesto.

"– De nada, Inuyasha, no te preocupes; –dije tratando de ponerme de pie– se me acabará pasando. ¡Anda! Vamos a cenar algo, mañana tenemos un largo día por delante." Temblando Kagome consiguió ponerse en pie, aunque menos dormidas sus piernas no reaccionaban todavía. Sin saber cómo, se vio en los brazos de Inuyasha que enfurruñado la llevó hasta dónde las rocas del improvisado refugio tenían un mayor fondo y hacía las veces de cueva. Dejando a Kagome un instante en el suelo, extendió el saco de dormir de ella en el suelo y tomándola de nuevo la sentó allí.

"– No te muevas de aquí, iré por leña para fuego y el ramen. –dijo autoritario Inuyasha– Ni se te ocurra moverte." Inuyasha miró con desconfianza a la joven que asombrada lo observaba, y después salió corriendo en dirección a los árboles. '¡Que protector se vuelve a veces' pensó sonriendo.

Kagome agarró su mochila y sacó dos recipientes de ramen instantáneo, un pequeño cazo para calentar el agua y palillos. Empezó a rebuscar en su mochila, sacó una manta extra, parecía que esa noche haría viento y no les vendría mal. Pensó que ese era un buen momento y sacó de su cuello la Shikon No Tama y tomando en sus manos la pequeña esfera, concentró sus energías para renovar la barrera espiritual que la salvaguardaba de ser detectada por los demonios. Una vez hecho, volvió a guardarla y se centró en su mochila.

Recordaba que traía una crema para aplicársela en caso de ocurrirle esas hinchazones, pero no la había usado. Justo cuando consiguió encontrarla, llegaba corriendo Inuyasha con un gran montón de leña. Hicieron una buena hoguera y tras calentar agua y preparar el ramen, cenaron en silencio, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la noche a pesar del aire.

Inuyasha se había apostado contra el muro de piedra en su posición típica; sentado con las piernas cruzadas, Tessaiga apoyada en su hombro y los brazos cruzados por delante de ella. Kagome entonces sacó nuevamente el tubito de crema y se dispuso a aplicársela para reducir la hinchazón. Inuyasha cuando escuchó el movimiento procedente de Kagome, abrió un ojo observándola. '¿Qué será eso que se pone? ¿Será eso que dijo que le daba su madre?' El Hanyô la observó en silencio mientras ella comenzaba a extender esa sustancia por sus piernas. Seguía atento todo el recorrido que ella realizaba por sus largas piernas, parecía agradable lo que estaba haciendo. Por un momento sintió envidia de la propia Kagome, pero claro ella podía tocarse a sí misma cuando quisiese, en cambio él no sabía cómo acercarse a ella sin meter la pata, sin que su necesidad de ella le llegase a producir a Kagome incomodidad. Un rápido pensamiento cruzó su mente; podría ayudarla con eso, no parecía difícil; sólo tenía que extender esa sustancia pastosa por sus piernas y frotar, ¿no? Sencillo.

Kagome seguía extendiendo la crema sin percatarse de la intensa mirada de Inuyasha, estaba tan concentrada en aliviar sus cansadas piernas que no se dio cuenta que Inuyasha se había levantado y estaba ahora frente a ella, junto a sus pies. Ella estaba llevando sus manos extendiendo aquel remedio de su época cuando al llegar a su tobillo, vio las manos de Inuyasha posarse sobre su tobillo al mismo tiempo que ella llegaba. Ella lo miró sorprendida. Frente a si tenía un ruborizado Inuyasha, que con rostro suplicante parecía querer decirle algo. Ella lo miraba interrogante hasta que Inuyasha tocó con sus manos las de ella nuevamente apretando levemente. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que él quería. Kagome le obsequió con una sonrisa y le dejó reemplazarla en su tarea. Inuyasha era un poco tosco a veces pero tenía de vez en cuando gestos que la enamoraban cada día más. A veces era tan atento.

"– Despacio, Inuyasha –murmuró suavemente Kagome– suave… no hagas mucha presión." Inuyasha sonrojado asintió sin mirarla a los ojos, a pesar de las circunstancias el tocar a Kagome para él seguía siendo motivo de vergüenza, seguía siendo tímido en muchas cosas. Se aproximó un poco más a ella y comenzó a deslizar sus manos por la tibia piel de Kagome, ascendiendo por su pierna. Sus manos se desplazaban con fluidez sobre la piel de Kagome. 'Su piel resbala, será por eso que se estaba poniendo' pensó mientras sobrepasando su rodilla. Vio cómo se acercaba al borde de su falda y a unos centímetros de llegar al borde de ella, decidió descender. Sólo acercarse tan arriba, tan cerca de… hizo que sus mejillas se tornaran más rojas todavía y el mismo calor que azotó su cara, acudió a su zona media acumulándose entre sus piernas… 'maldita sea… ¿dónde me he metido?' pensó Inuyasha tragando despacio.

Cuando Kagome le dejó hacer a Inuyasha no estaba muy convencida, pero al verlo aplicar la presión adecuada, poner las manos en la posición correcta teniendo cuidado con sus garras, se tranquilizó. Al verlo descender, se recostó hacia atrás quedando levemente incorporada gracias a la mochila y la manta que estaba apoyada encima y cerró los ojos. Trató de relajarse aunque no era fácil pues era Inuyasha quien estaba con ella. Sus manos estaban haciendo un buen trabajo pues la presión de su pierna se iba reduciendo a cada pase, pero por otro lado ese contacto tan cercano, tan relativamente íntimo… le provocaba otras sensaciones añadidas.

Al verla relajarse tras hacer el recorrido nuevamente, decidió no sólo pasar por la parte superior de su pierna sino también por los laterales, cosa que pareció agradar a Kagome pues vio que en su boca se dibujaba una leve sonrisa. Siguió masajeando esa pierna con dedicación, consiguiendo controlar que sus pensamientos no se desviaran de la tarea que tenía entre manos. Ya sentía mucho calor entre sus piernas y no quería alimentarlo más. Él también estaba disfrutando de esta situación pues estaba recorriendo la tersa piel de Kagome desde una nueva perspectiva. En un impulso que siguió sus manos subieron más de la cuenta pasando por debajo de la falda de Kagome y sin darse cuenta rozó levemente con un par de sus garras la ropa interior de Kagome. Ella se removió levemente emitiendo un leve suspiro. Inuyasha se asustó, no se había dado cuenta. Decidió que ese era el momento de cambiar de pierna. Cambió de posición poniéndose entre las piernas de Kagome y alzó levemente la pierna que masajearía en ese momento apoyándola contra la suya. Vio el envase del que Kagome había tomado esa cosa viscosa y usando un poco inició el masaje en la pierna de Kagome. Como ya había practicado con la otra, en esta iba confiado, deslizando con destreza sus manos por la cálida piel de Kagome que lo recibía gustosa.

Kagome se movía en su posición, no parecía desagradarle; su rostro estaba relajado, una leve sonrisa aparecía de vez en cuando al ascender por su pierna. Sus manos se movían por ella suavemente y eso era bueno, no quería hacerla daño y quería ayudarla.

"– Inuyasha… –susurró dulcemente ella todavía con los ojos cerrados. La miró asustado pensando que tal vez lo estaba haciendo mal, estaba teniendo mucho cuidado de no presionar demasiado y… de no subir demasiado–… lo haces muy bien…" – Gimió la última frase y eso bastó para que el calor que mantenía a raya entre las piernas fuese avivado haciendo incrementar el tamaño de su miembro. 'Respira, respira, intenta tranquilizarte' se recordaba constantemente pero no conseguía calmar la excitación que esas palabras habían despertado en su cuerpo. Inuyasha siguió más lentamente intentando concentrarse en otra cosa; sí, la respiración de Kagome, había estado tranquila, eso le serviría. Pero no estaba preparado para lo que escuchó y olió. La respiración de Kagome se había acelerado al igual que los latidos de su corazón y su olor había cambiado radicalmente. Veía como su pecho se elevaba con rapidez, al igual que el suyo pero él no estaba tranquilo… entonces ella… ¿tampoco lo estaba?

"– Kagome…" –murmuró acercándose a la muchacha que seguía con los ojos cerrados. Ella abrió lentamente sus ojos observando el rostro y los dorados ojos del Hanyô. Ella lo miró dulce, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un precioso color encarnado. "– ¿estás… bien?"

"– Inuyasha… –susurró mientras alzaba sus pequeñas manos hasta el cuello del Hitoe rojo de Inuyasha y tiraba de él para acercarlo–… muy bien, Inuyasha,… realmente bien". – Kagome tiró de él con más fuerza hasta que sus labios alcanzaron los de él y lo besó. Con ese gesto, Inuyasha terminó de despertarse totalmente. Ella se entregó en su beso con intensidad, capturando sus labios hambrienta de él; lo que no sabía Inuyasha es que con cada caricia que le había dado a Kagome, la había ido encendiendo y ahora dentro de ella ardía una hoguera con violencia. Inuyasha profundizó más su beso, invitando con su lengua a la de Kagome a unirse a ella. Chocaban una con otra en una acometida encarnizada donde no había vencedor ni vencido.

"– Inuya…sha –gimió Kagome–… tócame." Él la miró separándose del beso que estaban dándose. "– Donde me rozaste con tus garras… por favor." Él comprendió y deslizó una de sus manos por su cuerpo hasta llegar al borde de su falda donde la levantó para acceder ese sitio húmedo y caliente que lo estaba tentando con ese olor tan fragante. Él comenzó a frotar por encima de su ropa interior, ella estaba muy mojada y despedía un calor atrayente. Eso casi hace que perdiera el control pero recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior y quería darle tiempo al cuerpo de Kagome a recuperarse. Él como Hanyô sanaba rápido, pero ella era humana y no quería lastimarla más. Kagome se sacudía cuando él deslizaba sus dedos por encima de la ropa interior sobre ese botón de piel que había por delante de la entrada de la muchacha. Se retorcía cada vez con más violencia, gimiendo el nombre de Inuyasha entrecortadamente, jadeando furiosamente. Sentía que Kagome estaba cada vez más excitada, cerca de explotar.

Ella se encontraba en un estado de excitación que su mente se había separado de su cuerpo, sentía ese calor apremiante que nacía en su seno queriendo estallar, haciendo que la sensación se incrementase con cada rápido movimiento de Inuyasha. Lo notaba acercarse, estaba llegando. Hasta que la sensación detonó de golpe en su interior. Inuyasha silenció con su boca el sonoro grito que generó en Kagome el violento orgasmo que acababa de tener ella. Ella se retorcía debajo de él, arqueaba su cuerpo rozándose con el de Inuyasha, que maravillado besaba a Kagome en el rostro y el cuello. Era feliz de darle a su amada tanto placer. Tras un minuto, ella abrió sus ojos para admirar como Inuyasha la observaba con devoción, con amor, con ternura. Sujetó con sus manos el rostro de Inuyasha y lo beso brevemente con entrega y ternura.

Kagome dirigió una de sus manos hacia abajo en dirección a la hakama de Inuyasha, ella quería continuar, pero él la detuvo.

"– No, Kagome –susurró. Ella lo miró confundida. "– Anoche te hice daño y tienes que recuperarte."

Ella le miró contrariada. "– Estoy bien, Inuyasha… – dijo ella intentando convencerle– no sería justo para ti… también quiero… complacerte." Él la miro conmovido pero sujetando su mano le habló dulcemente.

"– Yo estoy bien, Kagome, –dijo Inuyasha dándole un beso– no lo necesito ahora."

"– No creo que _esto_ sea estar bien, ni no necesitarlo –dijo Kagome soltando su mano del agarre de Inuyasha poniéndola sobre el duro, caliente y erecto miembro del Hanyô. Él al sentir su mano en ese lugar, gimió tratando de controlar la sensación.

"– Si no hacemos el amor… –murmuró Kagome– déjame hacer lo mismo que tu hiciste por mí." Kagome desvió la mirada por su atrevimiento pero quería hacerlo. Deseaba sentir la cálida piel de Inuyasha, aunque fuese sólo de _esa_ manera. "– Quiero hacerlo, Inuyasha… deseo hacer esto."

Él la miró confuso, no estaba seguro de dejarla hacer, había determinados momentos en los que él desconfiaba de su autocontrol y cuando lo hicieron la primera vez temió dejarse llevar y ser controlado por su lado Yōkai, guiándose por sus instintos. Pero ella confiaba tanto en él, en su fuerza, en su cuerpo… se confiaba totalmente a él, siendo en ocasiones más peligroso que muchos demonios.

Ella comenzó a besar a Inuyasha con ternura mientras se incorporaba. Se iba girando a medida que él iba dejándola ganar terreno hasta conseguir invertir posiciones. Lamió sus labios con suavidad, consiguiendo que nuevas descargas eléctricas recorrieran el cuerpo de Inuyasha congregándose en su excitado miembro. Lentamente descendió por su cuerpo, lo acarició con dedicación mientras se aproximaba a su destino; los nudos de la hakama.

Inuyasha se había recostado en el mismo lugar en donde ella había estado disfrutando de sus caricias, sus manos buscaban algo donde sujetarse o dónde clavar sus garras; por nada del mundo él quería volver a hundirlas en la delicada piel de Kagome, como le sucedió durante la batalla con Kaguya, cuando estuvo a punto de perder completamente su corazón humano.

Kagome desató con ansia la hakama y la deslizó lo suficiente para admirar el firme y excitado miembro de Inuyasha. Lentamente se acercó, humedeció sus labios y acercando la lengua, lamió la húmeda punta. Inuyasha ahogó un gemido, ella escuchó el quebrar de la roca que él había agarrado para salvaguardarla de sus garras. Volvió a acercarse y deslizó su lengua con dedicación por la punta de su miembro descendiendo hasta cerca de la base. Escuchó nuevos y electrizantes gemidos, seguidos de intensos jadeos que la excitaron nuevamente.

Inuyasha temblaba de placer debajo de ella, intentando no perder el juicio, pero le costaba, lo estaba disfrutando tanto… ¡era tan intenso! Sentía la lengua de Kagome desplazarse por toda la longitud de su miembro proporcionándole exquisitas sensaciones que lo recorrían, haciendo crecer la excitación y el deseo que nacían en su interior. Sentía cientos de olas de placer ganar en intensidad. De pronto sintió la mano de Kagome rodear la base de su miembro… ese calor tan tibio al lado de su ardiente miembro, le proporcionó más maravillosas sensaciones, y más cuando ella comenzó a deslizar su mano por toda la extensión de su erguido miembro dejando la punta al antojo de su boca. Su cuerpo se movía sólo, sus caderas se elevaban inconscientes haciendo que el duro miembro del Hanyô se introdujese más en la boca de Kagome.

Ella controlaba, a pesar de todo, cuanto de él entraba en su boca. Introducía la punta de su miembro en su boca mientras su lengua lo acariciaba con apremio. Sentía las embestidas del muchacho cada vez más seguidas así que aceleró su ritmo consiguiendo arrancar un fuerte gemido, seguido de una rápida serie de convulsiones… estaba cerca. Aceleró su ritmo aun mas, le sentía desesperado, su respiración era tan intensa y veloz que parecía que hubiese acabado con una horda de demonios en ese momento. Ella lamía frenética su miembro, y succionando en una de sus embestidas, consiguió elevar el placer del Hanyô haciéndolo llegar… con fuerza… con violencia… desesperación… gritando el nombre de ella, el cual trataba de ahogar poniendo su mano en la boca… su orgasmo fue intenso, descontrolado, haciendo que gran parte de su miembro se adentrase en la boca de Kagome, que preparada estaba recibiendo su esencia en su boca. Su sabor fuerte le lleno la boca, no era un sabor desagradable pero tampoco maravilloso, simplemente diferente… el sabor de Inuyasha.

Su cabeza estaba flotando, se sentía débil, como si fuese a salir volando en cuanto soplase más el viento. Seguía temblando cuando Kagome estaba sacando su miembro de su boca… esa boca… tan cálida… tan hermosa… que lo elevaba al cielo, ahora de una nueva forma, no sólo con palabras. La amaba… con una necesidad casi enfermiza… después de esto ¿cómo sería capaz siquiera de dejarla marchar? Apartó este pensamiento de su mente, ahora sólo importaba una cosa… Kagome. Abrió sus ojos buscándola, queriendo perderse en esos cálidos ojos castaños que le recordaban donde estaba su hogar, a quien él pertenecía. Y los encontró… ahí estaba ella, con sus hermosas mejillas ruborizadas, sus rojos labios entreabiertos y esa cálida mirada que lo tenía preso desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Ella lo besó con ternura y calma, con su respiración más normalizada; él la recibió agradecido de tenerla a su ladosaboreando algo nuevo en ella... a él, su esencia. Kagome se acomodó mejor a su lado, mientras Inuyasha sacaba de debajo de su cabeza la manta que le servía de apoyo poniéndola sobre ambos.

"– ¿Cómo están tus piernas?" –susurró divertido Inuyasha, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de Kagome. Ella rio levemente y únicamente le susurró:

"– Te amo." – e Inuyasha feliz, antes de caer ambos rendidos por el sueño, la abrazó más fuerte dejándose embargar por tan mutuo sentimiento.


	4. Yokais

**Capítulo 4.: ****_Yōkais_**

A la mañana siguiente la joven despertó temprano, con los primeros rayos de sol. Estaba tan a gusto y tan calentita que no quería moverse. Sentía el plácido palpitar de un corazón justo al lado de su mejilla. Cerró los ojos respirando el aroma que la rodeaba, amaba el olor de Inuyasha, una mezcla entre bosque y tierra mojada, que la hacía sentirse en casa. Deslizó su mano sobre el pecho del Hanyô con suavidad, no quería despertarle, él más que nadie había gastado sus energías el día anterior y prefería que él durmiese un poquito más. Trato de no moverse demasiado para evitar interrumpir su placentero sueño pero no más lejos de la realidad, Inuyasha llevaba despierto un rato cuando la sintió respirar más controladamente. Él estaba velando su sueño disfrutando de su cálido abrazo.

"– Buenos días,… Kagome." –arrulló contra su cabeza. Ella se alzó sobre él, admirando el oro de sus ojos mirarla con ternura.

"– No quería despertarte, Inuyasha –dijo levemente avergonzada– ¿has descansado?". Él la obsequió con su típica sonrisa arrogante, ella ya sabía qué vendría ahora.

"– ¡Keh! Por supuesto, puedo dormir en cualquier sitio –contestó orgulloso– no soy un débil humano que necesite un cómodo futón para descansar." Ella lo miró con resignación, negando con su cabeza. Inuyasha no cambiaría en estas cosas, pero ella lo quería así. Él la tomó por el mentón y la hizo mirarle. "– ¿Tú estás bien?" –dijo él mirándola fijamente a su hermosos orbes color chocolate. Ella simplemente asintió sonriéndole, acercándose a robarle un rápido beso mientras se incorporaba quitando su peso del pecho del Hanyô. Ambos se levantaron y acomodaron su ropa. Prepararon algo rápido para desayunar y se dispusieron a proseguir su viaje.

No hablaron apenas durante la mañana, iban a todo lo que le daban a Inuyasha sus piernas para llegar cuanto antes al cráter donde el herrero Totosai vivía. Esperaban encontrar con él al cobarde de Myoga.

A medio día Inuyasha aminoró su ritmo volviéndose un calmado paseo, ya percibía él olor del Yōkai, estaban cerca. Cuando llegaron esperaban encontrarle trabajando en algún arma pero se sorprendieron al verlo a la entrada de su herrería fumando tranquilamente, como si les estuviese esperando.

"– Ya pensé que no llegarían hoy." –habló cansado el demonio mientras los observaba acercarse. Ellos le miraron extrañados.

"– ¿Acaso sabías que vendríamos?" –preguntó un extrañado Hanyô. Totosai los miró y asintió categóricamente, lo que dejó pasmados a Kagome e Inuyasha que ya se aproximaban al viejo.

"– Aun sabiendo de su viaje y su visita, me temo que no voy a serles de mucha ayuda." –comentó apesadumbrado encogiendo su postura. Los rostros de Kagome e Inuyasha se quedaron estáticos mirando al demonio. Él ya sabía del motivo de su viaje, de su visita y que no podría ayudarles. Entonces Kagome habló conteniendo un poco de tristeza. Al acercarse al taller de Totosai una peregrina idea había cruzado su mente, y no perdía nada por consultarlo con el hábil demonio.

"– Totosai, había pensado si… –comenzó a decir dudando–… ¿no habrá ninguna manera de crear un arma que forme parte de mi tiempo y este?". Yōkai y Hanyô la miraron con admiración y sorpresa, a pocos se les habría ocurrido semejante idea pero esa jovencita humana era especial, en comportamiento e ideas. En el tiempo que duró su viaje por Sengoku nunca había dejado de pensar que esa muchacha lo era, ella había aceptado sin condiciones ni dudas vivir en un mundo rodeada de demonios, magia y poderes misteriosos, viniendo de otro en que tales seres y elementos no existían. Sin duda ella estaba hecha para aceptarlo así, para no dudar, ella estaba destinada a formar parte de esa parte de la historia, aunque procediese de mucho tiempo después.

"– Yo también lo pensé largamente –dijo el Yōkai– pero me temo que no, por varias razones; no existe la magia en tu mundo y sólo puedo forjar elementos que tengan poder propio, sea sagrado o demoníaco y por otro lado, nada de tu tiempo resistiría el poder contenido de un objeto de este." Ambos se miraron con desolación en sus miradas, 'era poco probable pero tenía que preguntar' pensó Kagome, apretando sus puños con fuerza.

"– Lamento no poder se ninguna ayuda en esta situación –dijo el viejo demonio– aun con el tiempo que llevo en este mundo, no sería capaz de crear un arma con semejantes características. ¡Lo lamento, chicos!". Totosai los miró unos instantes y tras ponerse en pie, entró en su taller y siguió templando el metal del arma que había dejado aplazado al saber que su inesperada visita se aproximaba.

Inuyasha y Kagome suspiraron con pesar y se miraron con tristeza. De pronto, Inuyasha se dio con la palma de su mano en el cuello y al separarla pudieron ver como la anciana pulga Myoga más plana que una hoja descendía hasta el suelo.

"– De verdad, amo Inuyasha, un día acabará conmigo –dijo la pulga– con lo deliciosa que es su sangre como descendiente de Inu No Taisho." La pulga saltó a la pierna flexionada de Kagome. "– Pero no importa, siempre me quedará Kagome-sama, su sangre también es deliciosa." Concluyó la pulga.

"– Ni se te pase por la cabeza, Myoga." –amenazó Inuyasha alzando su puño, ante lo cual la pulga retrocedió espantada. Kagome levantó su mano hacia el Hanyô para calmarlo y con tranquilidad se dirigió a Myoga.

"– Anciano Myoga, ¿usted ha vivido por más tiempo que Totosai? –preguntó Kagome con delicadeza. La vieja pulga la miró con cierto reparo.

"– Así es, ¿cómo es que pregunta eso, Kagome-sama?" –objetó receloso el viejo. Entonces Kagome le explicó al viejo Myoga lo sucedido tras acabar con la amenaza de Naraku, cuando tuvo su encuentro con Midoriko. Ambos ancianos demonios escucharon en silencio el relato de Kagome, al igual que Inuyasha que permanecía callado al lado de la sacerdotisa.

"– Ya veo, Kagome-sama, –opinó la pulga– comprendo porque han acudido a nosotros para pedir ayuda. Son muchos los siglos que llevamos sobre la tierra y es normal pensar que podemos ser de ayuda."

"– ¡Oe! Viejo, deja de irte por las ramas –gruño Inuyasha– ¿puedes o no puedes ayudarnos?" –gritó el Hanyô enojado. El viejo Myoga miró con severidad al Hanyô y a Kagome por unos instantes. Los veía esperanzados, anhelando que él les pudiese facilitar la información que les permitiese lograr su cometido.

"– Me temo que no, amo Inuyasha –musitó apenada la pulga– pero me consta que aunque yo no pueda serles de ayuda, es posible que vuestro hermano como Señor del Oeste tenga a su disposición más medios a su alcance."

"– ¡Keh! Otra vez con eso, no quiero tener que relacionarme con él, jamás nos ayudaría." –espetó Inuyasha. De sobra sabía que su hermano no desaprovecharía ninguna oportunidad para conseguir humillarlo o entablar un combate. Ya había sido bueno que él hubiese obtenido a Bakusaiga, su propia arma nacida de él, del cambio en su corazón. Pero tampoco quería tentar a la suerte. Sesshomaru seguía sintiendo que él era un _error_ de la naturaleza.

"– Puede que vuestro hermano no quiera colaborar con usted, amo Inuyasha, pero un cosa es segura… –murmuró Myoga– es más probable que él acceda por lo que siente por la sacerdotisa." Tras estas palabras, todos los presentes se sorprendieron.

"– ¿Quéee?" –gritaron Inuyasha y Kagome mirando a un satisfecho Myoga. Él los miró con resignación tras unos instantes, habían malinterpretado sus palabras, pero no era para menos.

"– Me refiero a que Sesshomaru-sama os respeta, Kagome-sama –comentó Myoga– él reconoce vuestro poder y valía, aun siendo humana. Sabe de vuestros sentimientos por su medio hermano, de todo lo que habéis dejado a un lado por salvar este tiempo, lo que habéis sufrido y soportado, y eso ha sido merecedor de su reconocimiento. Claro está que él jamás lo admitiría públicamente pero sois la única humana que ha conseguido despertar tal admiración en ese Yōkais."

La pareja se miró con sorpresa. ¿Sería eso verdad? Era una posibilidad, ciertamente, pues hacía tiempo que Sesshomaru no intentaba matarles… Sabiendo esto, podrían intentar solicitar su ayuda, sin ver peligrar sus vidas tanto.

"– Sesshomaru-sama, como Señor del Oeste tiene medios de los que el resto de Yōkais carecemos." –continuó el anciano– Si alguien tiene posibilidades de estar en posesión de la información que necesitáis, ese es él."

Pasaron unas horas más hasta que decidieron reanudar su viaje. Tendrían que viajar durante dos días hasta llegar a los dominios de Sesshomaru y finalmente medio día más hasta su palacio. El camino, por fortuna, estuvo desprovisto de incidentes de gravedad, no tuvieron que enfrentarse con casi ningún demonio y otros con los que tropezaron fueron tan pacíficos que no cabían en su asombro. Pensaron que con la desaparición de Naraku, la maléfica influencia que este ser y sus secuaces tenían en el mundo de los Yōkais se había disipado pues demonios que antaño les habrían atacado sin miramientos, les trataban distantes pero no les atacaban sin provocación.

Por fortuna, muchos de ellos los orientaron y guiaron en la dirección correcta. Habían tenido a su favor la climatología y debido a sus escasos encuentros con demonios habían avanzado mucho terreno. Veía a Inuyasha mucho más acelerado y casi nervioso mientras avanzaba por el bosque. Kagome no dejaba de pensar si realmente Sesshomaru estaría dispuesto y sería capaz de ayudarles. A ella no le importaba postrarse a los pies de Sesshomaru si llegaba el caso de tener que hacerlo para pedir su ayuda, pero conociendo al Yōkai… y a su hermano… era más que probable que su decisión dependiese más del comportamiento de Inuyasha que del de ella. Suspiró solo de pensar que sus esperanzas se centraban en la _educación_ de Inuyasha para con su hermano. Ya podía verse de nuevo con total certeza en su mundo…

Mientras la tarde iba cayendo, Kagome cayó en la cuenta, esa noche era luna nueva. Miró a Inuyasha con preocupación, se estaba esforzando mucho y el día que precedía a la noche tenebrosa él siempre se encontraba más débil.

"– Inuyasha, debemos parar –sugirió ella– te estas esforzando demasiado." No obtuvo más respuesta que un leve gruñido por parte del Hanyô que apresuraba su paso un poco más.

"– Hay una aldea cerca, te dejaré allí para que pases la noche a salvo." –dijo serio Inuyasha. En ese momento, Kagome se irguió sobre la espalda de él. Jamás durante las lunas nuevas ella se había separado de él, ¿Por qué ahora sí?

"– ¿Por qué, Inuyasha? – preguntó ella– nunca nos hemos separado en tus noches de luna nueva, ¿Por qué ahora debería?" –Él no le respondió, sabía que no le podía decir que sería incapaz de protegerla de otros Yōkais sin arriesgarse y protegerla de él mismo por los deseos que bullían en su interior. Deseos de tocarla, de abrazarla, de besarla hasta la extenuación. Era más seguro para ella. Él ya se las apañaría para no ser atacado. Además estaba el problema que siempre tenían; una mujer humana y un medio demonio solos… eso pondría en duda la honorabilidad de Kagome y mancharía la reputación de la sacerdotisa. Cuando iban en grupo con Miroku, Sango y Shippo no era un problema, era más seguro siendo más humanos que Yōkais. Pero un Hanyô y una sacerdotisa… no, le apedrearían como el medio demonio que era.

"– Inuyasha… –dijo ella con ternura–… si eres humano, podrás quedarte conmigo en la aldea y estarás también a salvo ¿no lo has pensado?" – Inuyasha se quedó atónito, y poco a poco el ritmo de su carrera fue reduciéndose hasta convertirse en un paso tranquilo. La bajó de su espalda sin girarse a mirarla, pero ella pudo ver de soslayo que tenía sus mejillas levemente coloreadas. "– ¿No quieres… quedarte conmigo?" –musitó aproximándose y poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Inuyasha para que la mirase. Sus ojos suplicantes se cruzaron con el ámbar cálido de los ojos de él, en ellos pudo leer claramente que no, que él deseaba estar con ella tanto como ella lo anhelaba.

"– Kagome… no sé qué tan seguro sería." –murmuró volviendo a apartar su mirada de la de ella. Kagome le obsequió con una gran sonrisa mientras deslizaba sus dedos por la mejilla de Inuyasha, que la volvió a mirar.

"– Yo confío en ti. ¡Anda! Vamos." – dijo mientras sujetaba su mano tirando de él. Justo cuando ya vislumbraban los tejados de la aldea, el sol terminó de ocultarse y el cuerpo de Inuyasha pulsó, comenzando el cambio en su cuerpo; desaparecieron sus caninas orejas siendo sustituidas por unas humanas, sus garras se replegaron convirtiéndose en uñas, sus ojos se oscurecieron y su plateado cabello se tornó castaño oscuro en unos segundos. Ella lo miró con ternura, él se sentía avergonzado por saberse observado tan detenidamente durante su transformación. No era como estar desnudo pero si se sentía algo vulnerado.

Minutos más tarde, habían conseguido hospedaje en una de las cabañas de la aldea. Al principio los aldeanos les miraron recelosos; a ella por las extrañas ropas que vestía y a él por portar una espada demoníaca, aun así les vieron como lo que eran, simples humanos pidiendo alojamiento por una noche, y les ofrecieron quedarse en una vieja cabaña a las afueras de esa aldea. Recientemente la pareja de ancianos que allí vivía habían fallecido y estaba abandonada. Les dejaron algo de comer y les ayudaron a preparar el fuego del hogar trayendo algo de leña y agua. Una de las aldeanas les indicó donde estaban los futones antes de dejarles solos.

"– ¿Ves, Inuyasha? Después de todo, ser humano por esta noche no es tan malo." –comentó risueña Kagome mientras cenaban. Él la miró con recelo mientras se terminaba su segundo tazón de ramen, cierto que su condición les había permitido conseguir alojamiento sin que le trataran como una bestia y sin que les mirasen con odio y desconfianza, pero al llegar el alba él se transformaría, tendrían que salir antes del amanecer de allí.

"– ¡Keh!" –fue lo único que pronunció Inuyasha al terminar de sorber sus fideos. Fuera de la cabaña reinaba un gran silencio, únicamente escuchaban algunos grillos y a algunos animales de los corrales cercanos, pero por lo demás todo estaba en calma.

Kagome sacó la Shikon No Tama de su cuello y restauró la barrera temporal, consiguió realizarla en menos tiempo que el día anterior. '¿Será suficiente sólo con esta barrera espiritual?' pensaba mientras la guardaba en esta ocasión en la mochila. Miró a Inuyasha que había sacado de su cintura a Tessaiga y pensó en la barrera que está formaba protegiéndoles de ataques cuando estaban bajo techo, 'nunca está de más extremar las precauciones, no hay que atraer la atención de Yōkais sobre la aldea'.

"– ¿Desplegarás a Tessaiga esta noche?" –preguntó Kagome. Inuyasha la tenía entre sus brazos, sólo la miró y la desenvainó clavándola en la puerta. De esa manera estarían protegidos aunque fuese mínimamente. En ese momento, Kagome se levantó y fue al arcón donde les habían indicado estarían los futones. Lo abrió y comenzó a tirar para sacarlos y extenderlos en el suelo. No pudo, parecía que se había enganchado con algo. Inuyasha se acercó a ella por la espalda para ayudarla pero justo cuando estaba a punto de decírselo, el futón decidió desatascarse súbitamente, lo cual hizo que Kagome perdiese el equilibrio y cayese sobre Inuyasha quedando ambos sepultados por el futón.

"– ¡Lo siento, Inuyasha! –dijo Kagome apartando de encima suyo el futón.

"– ¡Mira que eres torpe! –exclamó Inuyasha tomándolo y extendiéndolo en el suelo, le extrañó pues era un futón doble– No hace falta que saques otro, en este cabrás de sobra." –Kagome lo miró pensando 'quiere dormir como siempre apoyado en la pared, se despertará con dolor de espalda'.

"– ¿No pensaras dormir como siempre en tu estado? –espetó ella– ¡Mañana no habrá quien te aguante del dolor de espalda que tendrás!".

"– ¡Keh! Cuando amanezca se me pasará pero ¡bah! no quiero discutir –gruñó el Hanyô– Sacaré uno para mí así que no seas plasta."

Ella se inclinó hacia el arcón y vio que no había más que ese futón y lo recordó, les habían comentado que allí vivía un matrimonio de ancianos, con razón sólo había uno doble… ella se sonrojó al pensar que tendrían que compartirlo. '¿Pero por qué me sonrojo todavía? No me entiendo, si después de todo lo que ha pasado no debiera reaccionar tan vergonzosamente'. Inuyasha se giró hacia ella, no entendía porque se había quedado parada y no se movía.

"– ¡Oe! Kagome, ¿qué ocurre?" –preguntó extrañado mientras se aproximada a ella.

"– Sólo hay este futón –dijo avergonzada mirándolo– tendremos… que compartirlo… si no te importa, claro". Él la miró sonrojado y negó con la cabeza.

"– No pasa nada, duerme tú en él –murmuró– yo puedo hacerlo como siempre." –Entonces Kagome le tomó de la mano y lo miró fijamente tratando de controlar el súbito temblor y nervios que le produjo la situación.

"– Inuyasha, yo… no tengo problema con eso… deberías saberlo." –murmuró Kagome desviando la mirada para que no viese el intenso rubor en sus mejillas, pero el mismo que ella tenía, ya teñía las del Hanyô. Él se acercó a ella sin soltar su temblorosa mano y puso la otra en la cintura de muchacha.

"– Kago…me, tú quieres…" –comenzó a decir un muy nervioso Inuyasha. Ella sólo asintió mientras él trago lentamente pensando nuevamente en la íntima situación a la que se enfrentaban. Durante el día habían estado igualmente solos desde que se separaron de Totosai y Myoga, pero por qué después de tanto tiempo, de tanto que habían vivido, de lo sucedido en las noches precedentes, seguía sintiéndose tan nervioso con ella. Era como si no estuviese haciendo las cosas bien, su cuerpo le pedía cada vez que tocaba a Kagome hacer algo… algo que no sabía que era. Nunca tuvo esta necesidad antes… antes de unirse a Kagome de aquella manera. Cuando estaba íntimamente con ella, lo sentía natural; su piel ardía en deseos de tocarla, sus manos de recorrerla, su cuerpo le pedía tenerla junto a él, tomarla. Pero también sentía después que fallaba algo, como si no hubiese hecho algo vital para él… para ellos. No entendía que era, al ser mitad humano imaginaba que eso que instintivamente sentía procedía de su parte Yōkai… o tal vez no. Pero debía averiguar, sentía que era importante.

Kagome se sentó inquieta en el futón y tras descalzarse se metió debajo de la sabana. Un bastante nervioso Inuyasha se quitó la vaina de Tessaiga de la cadera y se deshizo el Hitoe dejándolo en la cabecera del futón. Con un pausado movimiento levantó la sabana y se tumbó al lado de Kagome que ruborizada le miraba expectante. Como humano no sentía esa urgencia apremiante y casi salvaje que su sangre Yōkai le imprimía cuando había tenido ese contacto tan cercano con ella las noches pasadas. Lo malo es que como humano, sus nervios los sentía con mayor intensidad y no sabía cómo sería tenerla a su lado en su condición.

Inuyasha vio temblar su mano mientras la acercaba al rostro de Kagome, quien visiblemente estaba nerviosa. Su respiración era algo más rápida que antes, su pecho se movía con mayor rapidez. Ella atajó su mano, apresurando el movimiento de esta hasta su rostro. Tras esto se incorporó levemente y deslizó su mano al rostro de Inuyasha y con un lento movimiento que situó su mano en la nuca de él, lo aproximó a su rostro para besarlo. Fue un beso suave, muy lento, que permitía probar el sabor que destilaban los labios de ambos. Cuando se rozaron pudieron comprobar hasta qué punto su cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante la cercanía de ambos cuerpos, ahora humanos. El sabor que él estaba degustando se sentía diferente a las otras veces, más íntimo, más personal, menos animal. Su aliento se mezclaba con el de ella y poco a poco mientras se inclinaba para que terminase de tumbarse, su beso fue ganando intensidad. Succionaba su labio con suavidad consiguiendo que Kagome se estremeciese y emitiese leves gemidos que eran apagados por la unión de sus bocas. Sin saber cuándo, su lengua estaba recorriendo ya cada parte de la húmeda cavidad de la muchacha, que excitada sumó la suya para saborearle a él también.

Kagome abrazaba los hombros de Inuyasha quien lentamente se había posicionado casi sobre ella. Sentía el peso del muchacho presionarse sobre ella y le resultaba sumamente incitante. Aun nerviosa por ese nuevo contacto, lo sentía cada vez más seguro en cada uno de los acercamientos que habían tenido, la mayor parte incitados por él de manera inocente, pero realizados por la audacia de ella. Mientras sus bocas seguían unidas en esa fusión perfecta, deshizo su abrazo deslizando sus manos hasta el nudo de la hakama de Inuyasha. Ya sabía sobradamente que en ella se sujetaban tanto su Hitoe como el kosode aunque estos tuviesen sus propias cintas para mantenerlos cerrados. El que Inuyasha se hubiese quitado el Hitoe fue un acierto. Desató los lazos que la mantenían en su sitio y lentamente poniendo sus manos en la cintura de él deslizó la hakama por las caderas de Inuyasha, quien notándolo detuvo su beso separándose un poco de ella, mirándola avergonzado.

Se miraron unos instantes, los cuales Kagome aprovecho para desprender la hakama de Inuyasha por debajo de su bien formado trasero, dejando libre su duro y caliente miembro. Inuyasha miraba avergonzado hacia abajo siguiendo el lento ascenso de las manos de Kagome que en su cintura se cruzaron sujetando la camisa de ella y en un rápido movimiento se la sacó por la cabeza. La dejo cerca de la cabecera y nuevamente sus manos se dirigieron a su cadera donde desabrochó su falda y metiendo sus manos por los laterales de esta, la deslizó por sus piernas arrastrando también sus pequeñas braguitas rosadas.

Inuyasha la miraba maravillado ante la visión del perfecto cuerpo de Kagome, ahora sólo con esa pequeña prenda que tapaba sus pechos de su vista. Con un movimiento similar al que Kagome usó con su camisa, sacó por su cabeza el kosode blanco, arrojándolo donde estaba abandonado su Hitoe. Tragó lentamente mientras se inclinaba para besarla nuevamente y una de sus manos se desplazaba por su cálida y suave piel consiguiendo arrancar leves jadeos de ese pequeño cuerpo que deseaba y se entregaba nuevamente a él. Sintió como Kagome se movía bajo él, mientras la besaba impulsado por ese nuevo deseo de poseerla y él la recorría con su mano, ahora sin tanto miedo de desgarrar su frágil y suave piel ya que sus garras habían desaparecido. Se separó de su boca y fue deslizando sus labios por su rostro descendiendo hasta su cuello donde acompañó con su lengua el recorrido que realizó hasta sus pechos aun cubiertos. Solucionó esa circunstancia rápidamente, con sus manos accionó el broche frontal de la prenda y ésta mostró su exquisito contenido abriéndose como una flor.

Kagome respondía intensamente a sus caricias y labios, como las otras noches, pero se sentía diferente, como si la piel de ambos ahora estuviese más en consonancia… como si fuesen iguales… y de hecho, así era, la sentía como humano, más cercana, más suya.

Ella se retorcía ante las sensaciones que Inuyasha estaba imprimiendo en su piel. Esta vez era algo diferente, la calidez del cuerpo de Inuyasha la embargaba, su suavidad, su candor, su delicadeza al tocarla,… lo sentía todo de una manera nueva. Cuando percibió que Inuyasha descendía besándola, sintió arder cada parte de su piel que él tocaba, consiguiendo que su excitación se incrementase. Ella acariciaba su espalda y enredaba sus manos con su cabello mientras recibía las electrizantes sensaciones que el muchacho estaba proporcionándole a su cuerpo. Como pudo, deslizó una de sus piernas al otro lado de las de Inuyasha para poder rodearle con ellas.

Inuyasha acariciaba, besaba, lamía, chupaba, succionaba sus pechos y pezones como cachorro alimentándose. Sus manos hacían presa de cada centímetro de piel; no dejaba, o no quería dejar, ni una sola parte por recorrer. Todo el bello cuerpo de la joven merecía ser amado y él quería demostrarle todo el amor que como humano podía proporcionarle sin miedo a lastimarla.

Kagome arqueaba su espalda ante cada ataque que él le daba, reaccionando ante cada asalto absorbiendo cada descarga en su cuerpo con nueva energía, apretándole contra ella lo más que su excitado cuerpo le permitía. Sus gemidos, antes acallados por la boca del Hanyô, ahora eran lanzados libres sin control al aire cada vez más caliente del interior de la cabaña. Kagome se sentía cada vez más confusa, intoxicada por las deliciosas sensaciones que el muchacho dejaba en su extasiado cuerpo.

Mientras sus pechos recibían tan dedicado trato, Inuyasha deslizó su mano hasta la intimidad de Kagome, donde su humedad era ya innegable, y donde como Hanyô sabía que desprendería el aroma más atrayente y embriagador que le haría perder la cordura y el control, pero que siendo humano no percibía tan claramente. Comenzó a acariciar la cálida y húmeda zona con suavidad recibiendo nuevos jadeos de placer por parte de ella. Sentía como el pequeño cuerpo de Kagome se pegaba mas al suyo con cada suave movimiento y como sus caderas se mecían para incrementar el ritmo con el que Inuyasha la excitaba. Con un rápido movimiento introdujo en Kagome dos de sus dedos mientras con su pulgar seguía acariciando la abultada zona que conseguía enervar la excitación de la joven.

Kagome arqueó de tal manera su espalda al sentirle entrar con sus dedos mientras seguía excitándola, que consiguió que él se elevara unos centímetros de su apoyo. Ella gemía sonoramente recibiendo los ataques en su clítoris y en su pecho, era tanto lo que estaba sintiendo que creía se desmayaría de tanto placer. Éste se iba incrementando poco a poco con cada nuevo movimiento de Inuyasha.

"– ¡Inu… aaaahhh… no puedo… más… Inu…yash… me estás… enloqueciendo… aaaaah!" –sollozaba entre gemidos de placer Kagome, que no podía hilar una frase ante las sensaciones que experimentaba.

Inuyasha se separó de su pecho y le habló dulcemente: "– Shhh,… Kagome,… déjame amarte… déjame…" –y descendió nuevamente sobre el otro pecho de la joven, que al escuchar sus intensas palabras y sentirle nuevamente lamiéndola recibió una nueva descarga eléctrica que la recorrió muriendo en su seno consiguiendo que alcanzará el mayor orgasmo que había experimentado, alcanzando un éxtasis superior a todo lo vivido hasta la fecha. Era incapaz de contener las convulsiones que la invadían con agresividad y que Inuyasha, al no haber parado de excitarla y seguir en ese momento acariciándola, estaba consiguiendo intensificar. Su violento orgasmo aun sólo durando unos segundos la dejó débil unos instantes, sus fuerzas la habían abandonado.

Inuyasha ascendió por el sudoroso cuerpo de Kagome, mientras su hakama se quedaba atrapada en las piernas de Kagome dejando sus muslos desnudos y su miembro totalmente expuesto.

Kagome respiraba velozmente, él no tanto pero estaba excitado por todos los sonidos y sensaciones que había conseguido del cuerpo de Kagome. Cuando estuvo a su altura, Kagome tomó su rostro con sus manos y lo atrajo hasta sus labios, besándolo con pasión, recorriendo su boca con su lengua. Ella sentía cansancio pero estaba todavía muy excitada y no deseaba detenerse, quería sentirlo con ella… en ella. Con sus piernas hizo presa sobre la cadera y trasero de Inuyasha consiguiendo que su miembro se introdujese levemente en ella. Al sentirlo ambos gimieron.

"– Ven, Inuyasha… quiero que tú también lo sientas… te quiero dentro de mi…" –susurró jadeante Kagome mirándole ruborizada.

Inuyasha se alzó y comenzó a introducirse en el interior de Kagome, donde su cálido interior lo abrazó como si ese fuese su hogar y nunca hubiese salido de allí. A medida que más de él se introducía en ella, mil descargas le recorrían sin piedad consiguiendo que su ya de por si erecto miembro engrosara su tamaño y rigidez. Al llegar al final, ambos gimieron sin poder controlar su excitación, su piel ardía en contacto con su interior, le invadía una sensación tan placentera que algo le pedía se incrementase. Bajó su rostro hasta la boca de Kagome que hambrienta le recibió gustosa, lamiendo sus labios, su lengua…

Kagome inició un suave vaivén haciendo que Inuyasha comenzase a salir y entrar en ella. Salía casi completamente de ella, volviéndose a introducir con violencia. En cada embestida, ella gemía su nombre o sílabas de él entre jadeos. El ritmo que impuso el Hanyô partió intenso desde el principio; agresivo, posesivo, codicioso de las sensaciones que obtenía de estar dentro de Kagome. Se iba acelerando poco a poco, cada vez más rápido, obteniendo más de esas emociones deliciosas que su cuerpo, ahora humano, estaban experimentando por primera vez. Era delirante, su excitado cuerpo le pedía más; su mente estaba confusa, como fuera de él, en otro plano. Le invadían con intensidad todas las emociones juntas y por separado; su cordura era un mero recuerdo, ahora sólo existía el placer, el deseo, el éxtasis que sabía llegaría. Los jadeos y gemidos de ambos se mezclaban y alternaban con sus nombres con cada arremetida.

Sin saber en qué momento sucedió, aceleró aún más su ritmo sujetando con sus antebrazos y manos, la cabeza de Kagome mientras la besaba con intensidad. Lo sentía acercarse, con una intensidad arrolladora, como un mar embravecido y desbocado. Entonces algo que no esperaba sucedió: las paredes del interior de Kagome comenzaron a estrecharse entorno a su miembro y su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar nuevamente. Sin buscarlo, Kagome experimentó otro nuevo orgasmo que al aprisionar el excitadísimo miembro de Inuyasha, consiguió hacerlo alcanzar un intenso y vertiginoso éxtasis mientras se derramaba en su interior, mientras ella se sacudía delirante bajo él. Al experimentar el orgasmo, sintió como su cuerpo estallaba contenido dentro del cuerpo de Kagome, un mar de descargas lo inundó desde el lugar de su unión propagándose por todo su cuerpo. No pudo hacer más que gemir con fuerza como si su alma saliese de su cuerpo por su boca para dejar escapar algo de la energía que lo había invadido haciéndole perder la cabeza.

Se dejó caer sobre el caliente cuerpo de Kagome. Ambos jadeaban con intensidad, sus cuerpos estaban empapados en sudor mientras fugitivas gotas resbalaban de la unión de ambos cuerpos. Sus respiraciones aceleradas se mezclaban en aquel apasionado ambiente que los rodeaba, únicamente iluminado por los restos del fuego que ardía en el centro de la cabaña.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome todavía jadeante, en sus ojos sólo vio amor y plenitud… sí, se sentían plenos. Estaban unidos, juntos de la manera más íntima, más profunda que puede haber… como humanos, en igualdad de condiciones. Se habían amado de una nueva forma, esa que sólo sucedía una vez cada mes en la noche tenebrosa.


	5. Sesshomaru

**Hola, aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo de mi fic. **

**Quiero agradecer a ****_Aiko03_**** y a ****_serena tsukino chiba_**** por comentar las primeras. Me hizo muchísima ilusión que compartieran sus impresiones conmigo, espero que las siguientes entregas les hagan tanta ilusión leerlas como a mi escribirlas. Me encantaría saber que opináis sobre los capítulos que ya he publicado y los siguientes a medida que los suba. Siempre es enriquecedor saber el punto de vista del que lee. Gracias por estar ahí.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5.: ****_Sesshomaru_**

Antes del alba, Inuyasha ya estaba listo para partir, Kagome adormilada todavía le seguía de cerca tomada de su mano. Al acercarse al bosque, los primeros rayos de luz avanzando silenciosos les alcanzaron, haciendo transformarse al humano en Hanyô. Kagome no soltó en ningún momento su mano y pudo apreciar como el tacto de su piel, tan frágil como la suya siendo humano, se tornaba más tersa e invulnerable; su sangre Yōkai le confería la protección de una armadura que sumado al Hitoe de Rata de Fuego le hacían ser más resistente que la mayoría de los Hanyô y muchísimo más que los humanos.

Iniciaron su marcha a toda velocidad una vez se transformó totalmente. Estuvieron de viaje todo el día, pararon cortos periodos de tiempo para reponer fuerzas, comer algo y rellenar las botellas de agua que esos días habían vaciado y no habían tenido margen de rellenar. Kagome había dormido sobre su espalda a ratos. Él sabía bien que siendo humana, el viajar así la agotaba aunque la mayor carga física la llevase él.

Tuvieron suerte ese día, no se encontraron con ningún Yōkai que tuviese la intención de atacarles; la verdad, ¿quién en su sano juicio se atrevería a desafiar al Hanyô y a la sacerdotisa que habían aniquilado a Naraku salvando ese mundo de la destrucción? Bueno, siempre había algún Yōkai ignorante que se cruzaría en su camino buscando devorarles o simplemente probar su escasa fuerza con ellos. El periodo Sengoku estaba plagado de Yōkais, no podían ser tan afortunados como para esperar que todos tuviesen un coeficiente intelectual suficientemente alto para que supiesen que la combinación _Hanyô Inuyasha _mas_ sacerdotisa de otro tiempo Kagome_, era la combinación más letal de ese tiempo.

Al llegar la noche, Inuyasha y Kagome acamparon cerca de un arroyo. Kagome bostezaba constantemente, situación que irritó un poco al Hanyô pues ese día apenas había caminado.

"– ¡Oe! Kagome, ¿Qué diantres te pasa? –gruñó con desagrado– llevas todo el día bostezando." Kagome soñolienta le miró sorprendida por su tono pero lo ignoró simplemente respondiendo como siempre a la pregunta.

"– No sé, Inuyasha, –dijo mientras contenía otro bostezo– simplemente no puedo parar de bostezar, siento bastante sueño. Imagino que no estoy descansando bien o simplemente que viajar así me cansa más ahora." Inuyasha la miró con recelo cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho, haciendo su típico _¡Keh!_ Kagome aprovechó que el agua todavía no hervía para restaurar la barrera en la Shikon No Tama. La mantuvo unos segundos más entre sus manos ante la mirada escrutadora de Inuyasha.

"– ¡Oe! Kagome –llamó el Hanyô y ella giró su rostro hacia él– ¿no será que esa barrera que debes realizar desgasta de más tu energía?" Ella lo miró sorprendida, ese pensamiento no era muy típico de Inuyasha, él solía ser más simple, no le daba tantas vueltas a las cosas. Pensó para sí misma: 'Tal vez es un momento de iluminación divina' y sonrió levemente.

"– Es posible, Inuyasha; –comentó pensativa mirando nuevamente la Shikon No Tama– la anciana Kaede me explicó que no requería mucho esfuerzo realizar la barrera, pero imagino que dependerá del poder propio de lo que se quiera proteger." Inuyasha se levantó entonces y abrió la mochila de Kagome, extrajo el saco de dormir y lo extendió cerca de ella. Kagome lo observó con detenimiento mientras preparaba la zona para pasar la noche. Inuyasha parecía querer cuidar de ella y la estaba tratando tan bien que no se lo acababa de creer.

En otro tiempo, ella se habría ofendido terriblemente por ese comportamiento aludiendo que la trataba como una niña pequeña, que no sabía hacer nada y era una inútil. Y él le habría respondido enojado que ella, como la débil humana que era, necesitaba que la protegiesen y velasen por ella constantemente porque en ese mundo no era más que una debilucha y dependía de él para sobrevivir. En su mente imaginó claramente la escena; la situación habría terminado con ella muy enfadada metida en su saco de dormir refunfuñando e Inuyasha sepultado bajo un montón de tierra tras una generosa ración de _osuwaris_.

Ella le observaba silenciosa, apoyaba su mejilla en su rodilla mientras con los brazos abrazaba sus piernas. Una sonrisa de añoranza se instaló en su rostro mientras miraba con cariño al Hanyô, que ahora estaba vertiendo con cuidado el agua hirviendo en los recipientes de ramen que iban a cenar. Los dejó a su lado mientras esperaba que el agua caliente hiciese su trabajo y arrojó un par de troncos al fuego para que las llamas se mantuviesen un poco más de tiempo.

Al terminar sus autoimpuestas tareas, Inuyasha miró a Kagome. La vio observarle con una expresión que le produjo una cálida sensación que lo invadió completamente. Sentía el cariño de Kagome en aquella mirada y en su rostro que le sonreía con ternura. Él no pudo evitar ruborizarse y bajar la mirada.

"– Kagome… ¿qué…" –murmuró avergonzándose como niño pequeño pero ella le interrumpió.

"– Te amo, Inuyasha." –susurró ella mientras deshacía su postura y a gatas se acercaba a él. Las mejillas de Inuyasha se tornaron más rojas por momentos mientras ella tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y lo besaba con dulzura. El respondió a su beso con calma, incorporándose levemente sobre sus rodillas y abrazándola contra él. Sus bocas unidas permitieron el íntimo encuentro de sus lenguas que se acariciaban pausadamente. Tras unos instantes más de ese delicioso encuentro, se separaron ruborizados mirándose a los ojos entrecerrados con sus respiraciones también algo alteradas. Inuyasha tragó con dificultad al sentir despertar su deseo por ella tras ese beso, miró sus labios entreabiertos que lo invitaban nuevamente a devorarlos pero más apremiantes que antes.

"– Será mejor… que cenemos –dijo avergonzado Inuyasha mientras desviaba su mirada de los labios de Kagome– o será otra cosa la que desee comer…" Ella sonrió complacida ante el comentario y besando suavemente la mejilla expuesta por el Hanyô se separó de él sentándose sobre el saco de dormir. Cenaron tranquilamente sin ningún sobresalto, Kagome lo miraba de soslayo en ocasiones cuando el sorbía sus fideos y emitía ese ruido tan característico en él. Le hacía feliz que Inuyasha tuviese detalles con ella pero también que el Inuyasha de siempre estuviese presente, pues de él era de quien estaba enamorada. Trató de contener cada vez que los veía venir sus bostezos pero cada vez eran más seguidos y le fue imposible disimular ante Inuyasha.

De pronto, él se levantó y le quitó de las manos su tazón vacío de ramen, la tomó en brazos y la metió en su saco de dormir, cerrándolo después. Todo esto sin ni siquiera intercambiar con ella una palabra. Kagome lo miró extrañada y antes de que Inuyasha se incorporase, le sujetó de la manga del Hitoe tirando de él suavemente.

"– Duerme conmigo, Inuyasha." –pidió suplicante fijando sus cálidos ojos en los de él. Inuyasha la miró dudoso. Esa noche no era seguro que sucediese nada entre ellos. Ella debía descansar, su extraña fatiga le preocupaba y estando tan cerca de los dominios de Sesshomaru quería evitar atraer la atención de los seres nocturnos que con toda seguridad ya les habrían percibido. "– Sólo quiero tenerte a mi lado, nada más. Sé que no estás tranquilo ni cómodo aquí." –dijo Kagome soltando la manga y acariciando el rostro de Inuyasha. Él se relajó al escucharla decir esto, sacó a Tessaiga de su cintura y la colocó entre ellos para tenerla a mano. Se tumbó de lado, justo frente a Kagome, que hizo lo mismo para mirarle de frente y tomando una de sus manos se apretó contra él haciendo que su cuerpo encajase en el hueco que Inuyasha formó con su cuerpo. Así, abrazados durmieron esa noche. Kagome no tardó apenas unos segundos en caer rendida e Inuyasha minutos más tarde se dejó envolver por el mismo sueño en brazos de su amada.

El día y medio siguiente fue similar al primero, Kagome se sentía todavía cansada, bostezaba con la misma frecuencia así que Inuyasha optó por comportarse de la misma manera, tratando de cuidarla para que no se agotase demasiado. Contra todo pronóstico, ella fue muy sumisa y aceptó todo lo que hizo Inuyasha de buen grado. Él estaba orgulloso de sí mismo porque estaba cuidando a Kagome y ella lo estaba aceptando. Ella por su lado estaba encantada, aunque no entendía porque se sentía tan cansada, imaginó que se debía a la tensión de los últimos combates, el viaje, las novedades con Inuyasha o una mezcla de todo y su cuerpo lo acusaba de aquella manera. En cualquier caso, se dejaría cuidar por Inuyasha, esas cosas había que disfrutarlas, no sabía cuándo se le pasaría el efecto de lo que se hubiese tomado al Hanyô.

A media tarde llegaron frente al palacio de Sesshomaru. Kagome se sorprendió pues se esperaba algo un poco siniestro, dada la personalidad del hermano de Inuyasha. Cuando estaban aproximándose a las grandes puertas del palacio, éstas comenzaron a abrirse y un anciano Yōkai les salió a recibir.

"– Mi nombre es Shitsuji[1], sirvo humildemente en este palacio al Señor de estas tierras –dijo el Yōkai dirigiéndose a ellos en tono muy formal y haciendo una profunda reverencia– ¿podría saber con quién tengo el honor de hablar y en qué puedo serles de ayuda?". Ambos se miraron asombrados por los modales con los que un Yōkai se dirigía a un Hanyô y a una humana.

"– Mi nombre es Kagome y él es Inuyasha, Shitsuji-sama, venimos con intención de hablar con tu Señor, Sesshomaru." –expuso Kagome haciendo una reverencia ante el Yōkai, que alzó la vista con sorpresa.

"– ¡Oh! ¡Son ustedes! La sacerdotisa venida de otra época y el _medio_ hermano del Señor –dijo alegre manteniendo su tono cortés– Por favor, permítanme conducirles al palacio. Mi Señor estará muy complacido con su visita." Dijo el Yokai mientras se giraba dándoles la espalda y les guiaba hacia el interior del palacio.

Kagome e Inuyasha se miraron sorprendidos tratando de contener la risa por las palabras de Shitsuji-sama. Taparon como pudieron sus bocas pero aun así varias risas salieron de sus bocas. 'Sesshomaru… ¿complacido?' pensaban ambos para sí mismos. 'Más bien _contrariado, ofendido, irritado, colérico, furioso…_ por su visita'

"– ¿Sucede algo, Kagome-sama? ¿Inuyasha-sama?" –consultó el serio Yōkai mientras seguía avanzando.

"– No… nada, Shitsuji-sama –dijo conteniendo las lágrimas que de la risa se les produjeron– no es nada." Tras pasar por diferentes corredores, les hizo pasar a un gran sala donde les informó deberían esperar hasta que Lord Sesshomaru se desocupase de sus obligaciones. Entonces, les harían llamar a su presencia. Tras una breve despedida, les dejó solos en la sala.

"– Inuyasha –dijo ella sentándose junto a una mesa baja rodeada de cojines– creo que deberías dejar que yo le explique la situación a Sesshomaru." Él la miró sorprendido por su comentario.

"– ¡Oe! ¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó levemente enojado– ¿acaso piensas que desenvainaré Tessaiga a la mínima ocasión?" Kagome le miró con una mueca extraña. Ella tenía sus dudas, pero sobre ambos. Sesshomaru seguramente encontraría cualquier forma de hacerlo enojar y él caería complaciente en su trampa, iniciando la confrontación.

"– Inuyasha, aunque Sesshomaru haya peleado a nuestro lado para derrotar a Naraku –hizo una leve pausa para tomar aire– no tenemos que olvidar que él… y tú… no tenéis una buena relación… y… ya no hay motivo para una tregua entre ustedes… por eso…". Kagome tras estas palabras desvió la mirada, no sabía cómo hacerle entender a Inuyasha que seguramente sería Sesshomaru el que pondría más de su parte para que estallase.

"– Está bien, entiendo –dijo con resignación– trataré de mantener la calma y el control. Es mejor que hables tú, tienes mejor carácter que yo." Tras esto, Inuyasha se arrodilló frente a Kagome que lo miraba asombrada. "– Pero si te falta al respeto, no esperes que me quede sin hacer nada." –murmuró mientras acariciaba su mejilla con un gesto de advertencia en su rostro.

"– Me conformo con que no respondas a sus provocaciones –susurró dulcemente mientras se acercaba a su rostro– no querría que nadie saliese herido si puedo hacer algo."

"– No habrá necesidad,… seré un ejemplo de modales –susurró suavemente rozando sus labios con los de Kagome– te sentirás orgullosa." Y selló sus labios con un cálido beso. Se besaron con dulzura mientras sus manos cubrieron las mejillas de Kagome apretando sus labios con mayor intensidad contra los suyos. Ella gimió en su boca al sentir su lengua pasear por su labio inferior. Empujándole un poco se separó.

"– Inuyasha, no debemos… en cualquier momento… tendremos que reunirnos con Sessh…" –murmuró agitada hasta que Inuyasha volvió a silenciarla con sus labios. Así permanecieron un rato, besándose con intensidad, con sus manos acariciando su rostro, conteniendo intensos gemidos con sus propias bocas. Paseando su lengua por sus dientes, mordiendo traviesos los labios. Inuyasha comenzó a inclinarse sobre Kagome que inicialmente se resistía, pero tras unos segundos dejó de oponer resistencia.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta. "– Inuyasha-sama. Kagome-sama. El Señor del Oeste, Sesshomaru les recibirá en unos minutos –informó Shitsuji a través de la puerta– Vendré por ustedes entonces, estén preparados. No le gusta que lo hagan esperar." Ambos se habían detenido de improviso al escuchar tocar a la puerta. Se separaron ruborizados pero sonrientes ante la emoción y el morbo de la situación que acababan de experimentar.

A los pocos minutos, les condujeron a una gran sala donde Sesshomaru sentado frente a una gran mesa parecía revisar unos papeles. Ellos entraron y se sentaron en unos cojines situados a un par de metros de la mesa donde el daiyōkai se encontraba. Sin mediar ninguna interacción entre ellos, llegó la tan temida situación.

"– Inepto." –dijo Sesshomaru altanero sin ni siquiera dignarse mirar a su medio hermano.

"– ¿Cómo has dicho?" –dijo instantáneamente enojado Inuyasha saltando de su asiento y poniendo su mano sobre la empuñadura de Tessaiga. Kagome golpeó su frente con su mano con resignación al ver lo sucedido. Inuyasha tenía que controlar su genio, se lo había prometido a Kagome y así de mal empezaba, todo esto era por ella y su felicidad.

Sesshomaru levantó la mirada de los papeles que tenía frente a él observando a Inuyasha en esa postura contenida, podía percibir que con una única palabra había conseguido alterarle. Para sus adentros, se sintió satisfecho pero no quedaría ahí la cosa. Había olido a la pareja acercarse a kilómetros. Al principio no le extrañó la mezcla de olores que había sentido, porque su medio hermano llevaba muchísimo tiempo viajando con la humana y era normal que en ambos estuviese impregnado el olor del otro, al igual que el de los otros humanos y Yōkais que habitualmente viajaban con ellos.

Pero esta vez la mezcla de olores era diferente, su medio hermano tenía más olor a la humana que a sí mismo, y eso le irritaba. Podía odiar a Inuyasha por el mero hecho de ser un hibrido, una mezcla impura entre razas, el fruto de la unión de su padre, el gran Inu No Taisho, con la humana esa, la princesa Izayoi. Pero que humillase a la raza Yōkai adquiriendo más el aroma de la hembra humana, le parecía un insulto peor. A pesar de no sentir odio por la sacerdotisa, había cosas que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar.

"– Cretino, si prefieres." –señaló Sesshomaru en el mismo tono inexpresivo volviendo a centrar su atención en los papeles que revisaba.

Inuyasha avanzando un paso de su asiento, casi con Tessaiga desenvainada dispuesto a pelear con él, pero Kagome lo detuvo.

"– ¡No, Inuyasha! –dijo alzándose reteniendo la mano que sujetaba la empuñadura consiguiendo contenerle– recuerda que no hemos venido a esto, contrólate." Ella le miraba con expresión triste, no le gustaba que nadie ofendiera a Inuyasha, toda su vida él había recibido insultos sólo por ser una mezcla de razas. Pero Sesshomaru no acudía a estas razones para ofenderlo… no de manera habitual por lo menos, debía haber algo que ellos todavía no entendían,… ya le preguntaría más tarde. En ese momento se tragaría su orgullo si con ello conseguían la ayuda del hermano de Inuyasha.

"– Lord Sesshomaru –dijo Kagome, el formalismo captó la atención del aludido quien alzó su ambarina y congelada mirada– estamos aquí para solicitar tu ayuda." Kagome habló con gran respeto hacia el Yōkai, y volviendo a la posición de rodillas, hizo una profunda reverencia, gesto que hizo a Sesshomaru alzar levemente una de sus cejas por un momento.

"– Interesante –exclamó satisfecho el InuYōkai– ¿qué es tan importante para que invadáis mis dominios y vengáis con estas mañas a mi presencia? –dijo secamente mientras miraba a Inuyasha todavía con su mano en Tessaiga. Kagome lo miró suplicante indicándole con la mirada que dejase eso para otro momento. De mala gana y todavía seriamente enojado, Inuyasha soltó la empuñadura de Tessaiga y sujetó la vaina, arrodillándose a la par de Kagome. Apoyó los nudillos de una mano frente a él e inclinando la cabeza levemente le habló a Sesshomaru.

"– Tenemos que encontrar algo para que Kagome pueda permanecer en este tiempo tras purificar la Shikon No Tama, –dijo tragándose a cada palabra su orgullo para lo siguiente que tenía que decir– Necesitamos de tu ayuda." Y diciendo esto se inclinó profundamente ante su hermano.

Sesshomaru se sorprendió del gesto de Inuyasha visiblemente, sus ojos dorados se abrieron bastante más de lo habitual y sus labios inexpresivos se separaron levemente. Kagome que se había alzado, pudo observar este cambio en el Yōkai que se encontraba frente a ellos. Rápidamente su semblante volvió a ser el habitualmente inflexible tras adquirir una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"– ¿Para qué se quede contigo? –espetó el Yōkai.

El Yōkai los miraba con frialdad, como era habitual en él. Los observó largo rato, viendo como Inuyasha se revolvía arrodillado por saberse humillado en esa postura. Sesshomaru lo estaba disfrutando a cada segundo, ver postrado a sus pies a su medio hermano, ¡que deleite!

"– ¿Hasta qué punto llega tu ignorancia para no saber que es tu olor el que debe prevalecer en la hembra y no a la inversa? Llegas hasta extremos de encubrir tu olor con el de la sacerdotisa para deshonrar no sólo a ti, si no a la raza Yōkai y ahora ¿te humillas tan profundamente sólo por ella? –dijo pleno de orgullo jactándose de su posición– ¡que bajo has caído, hermano!"

"– ¡Ella vale todo y más de lo que yo pueda hacer!" –espetó sin levantar su mirada del suelo, consiguiendo que el demonio alzase sorprendido una de sus cejas y Kagome se sonrojase por la declaración de Inuyasha.

"– Mmm." – se oyó al Yōkai– Francamente revelador." Terminó diciendo con cierto deje burlón.

Inuyasha emitió un canino gruñido, mostrando sus colmillos. '¿¡Quien se ha creído este estúpido!? No hemos venido aquí a que nos insulte sin motivo' pensaba Inuyasha muy enojado pero sin dar rienda suelta a la ira que su hermano estaba despertando en él con las escasas palabras que les arrojaba. Ellos se miraron confundidos para luego observar al InuYōkai frente a ellos. Este siguió centrado en sus documentos por un rato. Inuyasha sin entender nada todavía olió su Hitoe sólo pudiendo percibir su olor y por debajo el de Kagome. Normal, dadas las circunstancias, ya que llevaban viajando mucho tiempo juntos y casi siempre ella apoyada sobre él.

Sesshomaru los miró impasible tras estas palabras, no volvió a hablar en un rato hasta que levantándose de su estrado, se dirigió cerca de la puerta de la estancia dejando a una humana y un Hanyô sorprendidos y todavía confusos. Entonces Sesshomaru dirigió su fría y retadora mirada a Kagome, que se sobresaltó por lo penetrante que le resultó. Kagome sin saber por qué sintió que debía hablarle a Sesshomaru de su conversación con Midoriko, ya que él no estaba ya presente cuando se lo contó a sus amigos. Habló despacio, comentando todos los detalles de lo que vivió mientras Sesshomaru e Inuyasha la escuchaban con atención. Cuando ella terminó, Sesshomaru estuvo unos instantes mas mirándola y después caminó nuevamente hacia la puerta.

El daiyōkai se detuvo tras unos pasos y llamó a su sirviente.

"– ¡Jaken!" – llamó con voz poderosa Sesshomaru. A los pocos segundos apareció su sirviente por la puerta.

"– Sí, Amo Sesshomaru, ¿que se le ofrece? ¿Para qué necesita a este humilde servidor?" –habló sumiso y servicial el pequeño demonio, pero mirando con recelo a los intrusos.

"– Conduce a la sacerdotisa a uno de los alojamientos destinados a los huéspedes y haz venir a Rin." –espetó serio el demonio sin bajar en ningún momento la vista. Kagome e Inuyasha se sorprendieron tanto como Jaken ante estas palabras.

"– Amo bonito, ¿estáis seguro de…?"– comentó dudoso Jaken pero una mirada fulminante de su señor lo acalló. "– Sí, mi Señor, como vos digáis." – El humillado sirviente dirigió una rápida mirada a la sacerdotisa todavía sentada de rodillas en la sala y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiese. Kagome miró dudando al pequeño demonio y después a Inuyasha que serio asintió levemente. Tras lo cual, abandonó la estancia haciendo una reverencia ante el daiyōkai.

Sesshomaru se volvió hacia Inuyasha sin ninguna variación en su semblante; lo miraba altivo, orgulloso, impasible. Ningún cambio se observaba en su rostro hasta que volvió a hablar.

"– ¡Ignorante!" – acusó al Hanyô que volvió a sentir la ira arremolinarse en su cuerpo.

"– ¿Qué demonios dices? ¡No sé a santo de qué me insultas!" –gritó Inuyasha exasperado ante el nuevo desprecio de su hermano.

"– ¿De verdad no lo sabes, Inuyasha? –miró inexpresivo y con cierto deje de engreimiento a su ofendido hermano– ¡Ah, como voy a disfrutar esto!" –Exclamó Sesshomaru volviendo a sentarse en su estrado. "– Te apareas con la sacerdotisa sin marcarla, con vete tú a saber qué propósito, y permitiendo que su aroma oculte el tuyo, además de otros olores que a ella no le pertenecen. ¡Que deshonra! ¿Acaso te quieres convertir en su mascota más que en su macho y compañero?".

Inuyasha lo miraba atónito, su enfado se vio sobrepasado por su confusión ante las palabras de su hermano. ¿Cómo es que sabía que se habían entregado mutuamente? Claro, era por su olor y él percibía el olor de Kagome en él, sobre todo desde la noche de su baño nocturno pues quedó fuertemente impregnado en él, pero con los días se había atenuado. Aunque por las noches habían estado juntos… él seguía percibiendo su olor y el de ella mezclados. Su cara reflejaba todo el desconcierto que sentía por las palabras de Sesshomaru; él se había entregado a Kagome por amor, para demostrarle los sentimientos que por tanto tiempo había celado en su interior pero que ya no tenía necesidad de ocultar.

Tras unos silenciosos minutos, alzó su pasmada mirada para encontrarse con los orgullosos y pretenciosos ojos dorados de su hermano, que rezumaban satisfacción al comprobar el impacto que sus palabras habían ocasionado en él. En ese momento, alguien tocó a la puerta de la habitación y a los pocos segundos entraba una joven muchacha ataviada con un hermoso kimono azul cielo con ribetes en blanco y grandes crisantemos en la manga y hombro derechos que descendían en cascada hasta el borde del dobladillo, todo ello sujeto con un elaborado obi[2] rosa salmón con un estampado de la misma flor que el kimono.

"– ¡Inuyasha-sama! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlo! –exclamó la joven feliz al verlo– ¿Cómo ha estado?" Inuyasha la miró sorprendido, ¿Quién era esta muchachita que lo saludaba? No la conocía, pero… su olor y esa voz…

"– ¿Rin?" –balbuceó sorprendido. Él se quedó boquiabierto al ver a la jovencita que con pasos rápidos se acercaba a donde estaba él. "– Rin… ¡qué bien te ves! ¿Te tratan bien aquí?" –Dijo más repuesto de la impresión poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de la niña, alborotándole el cabello.

Ella le respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba. Esa niña era tan espontanea que se dejó abrazar por ella sin resistirse.

"– Rin –dijo Sesshomaru con tono serio– enséñale a Inuyasha." Él miró confuso a Sesshomaru y después volvió su mirada a la muchacha.

"– ¿El qué debe enseñar Rin, Sesshomaru-sama? –preguntó llena de inocencia la niña a su Señor. Éste sólo señalo su propio cuello. – ¡Ah, claro!" Y diciendo esto, se sentó de rodillas frente a Inuyasha y deslizó el cuello de su kimono unos centímetros hasta dejar ver la base de su cuello hasta cerca de su hombro. Inuyasha se inclinó con cautela a la niña observando la zona que Rin le mostraba y pudo ver las recientes marcas de unos dientes y colmillos caninos en el cuello de la niña. De golpe, le llegó de la misma zona el olor de su hermano procedente de cada una de las marcas que tenía la joven. Inuyasha se quedó espantado ante tales marcas. ¿Qué le había hecho el imbécil de su hermano a esta inocente niña?

"– Rin, ya puedes cubrirte. –dijo en tu tono menos autoritario– La sacerdotisa Kagome está en los cuartos de invitados, sería conveniente que fueses a saludarla." Rin se cubrió nuevamente su cuello y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa a Inuyasha y a su Señor, mientras se dirigía rápida hacia la puerta del pasillo.

"– ¿Rin lo ha hecho bien? –preguntó alegre la niña mirando a su Amo.

"– Sí, Rin ha sido buena niña." –espetó Sesshomaru, mientras la niña les obsequió con una nueva sonrisa y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

Inuyasha miró enfurecido a Sesshomaru. "– ¿Qué le has hecho a Rin? ¿Qué significa esa herida en su cuello? –dijo un muy enojado Hanyô ante la lineal mirada del Señor del Oeste.

"– La marqué como mía –dijo escuetamente– lo que tú no has hecho con la sacerdotisa a pesar de tomarla." Inuyasha se quedó helado ante tal información. Su rostro reflejó todo el horror de lo que creía implicaba esa marca en el pequeño cuerpo de la muchachita.

"– Únicamente la mordí como protección. –continuó petulante el Yōkai– Todavía es demasiado joven para hacer nada de lo que tú ya le has hecho a la sacerdotisa y ella te ha hecho a ti. El tener esa _herida_, según tú, en su cuello la reserva para mí; cuando llegue el momento la tomaré completamente y la convertiré en mi compañera, en mi esposa. Mientras tanto, el resto de Yōkais la respetaran y no la tocarán."

Inuyasha seguía paralizado y tratando de asimilar todo lo que acababa de escuchar de su hermano. Entonces, ¿es eso lo que no sabía que debía hacer, pero su cuerpo le pedía hacer cuando hizo el amor con Kagome? Miró a su hermano que seguía disfrutando del estado catatónico en que le había sumido.

"– Te haré dos favores, o más bien, se los haré a la sacerdotisa. –dijo levantándose nuevamente de su estrado, Inuyasha le imitó levantándose también– La marca para que tenga validez y poder según nuestras leyes se debe realizar al culminar durante la unión con la hembra, es algo que deben hacer los dos. Ambos debéis beber de la sangre del otro, así compartiréis vida y poder."

Inuyasha escuchaba con atención esta nueva revelación que Sesshomaru le estaba ofreciendo, asimilando cada palabra. Aunque fuese con la excusa de hacerle un favor a Kagome, sentía que era más por no ofender el nombre de su padre y a su sangre, y el rango que ahora él ostentaba como Señor del Oeste que por su buen corazón.

"– ¿Y lo otro?" –preguntó repuesto el Hanyô.

"– ¡Shitsuji!" –gritó Sesshomaru, inmediatamente la puerta se abrió y entró el demonio que les había recibido.

"– ¿Sí, Sesshomaru-sama?" –preguntó cortes.

"– Haz que les den acceso a los archivos y registros de Palacio para que abandonen cuanto antes mis dominios." –dijo jactancioso el Yōkai, y tras esto, abandonó la sala.

"– Muy bien, mi Señor, como ordenéis –respondió servicial– Inuyasha-sama, seguidme, por favor; os conduciré hasta vuestras habitaciones." Inuyasha caminaba detrás del Yōkai, dándole vueltas a todo lo que había hablado con Sesshomaru. Le resultaba sorprendente que nadie le hubiese dicho lo de la marca, aunque por otro lado no era de extrañar, quien pensaría que un ser sucio y miserable como él, un Hanyô, una deshonra para ambas razas, encontraría a alguien que quisiese pasar su vida con él.

Cuando llegó al cuarto que Shitsuji le indicó, se entró con Kagome enfundada en un bonito kimono rojo con un bordado de dalias blancas. Se quedó parado al ver a su preciosa Kagome vestida así, estaba muy hermosa.

"– Inuyasha, mira que precioso kimono me obsequió Rin – dijo girando ilusionada frente a él– ¿no es hermoso?" Inuyasha sonrió al verla tan feliz mostrándole aquel kimono que resaltaba su propia belleza.

"– Tú eres más hermosa –dijo rodeándola con sus brazos un poco sonrojado– aunque no llevases este kimono, estarías preciosa igual con cualquier cosa, Kagome." Ella se ruborizo furiosamente al oír este su primer halago de parte de Inuyasha. Él la miró y sonrió satisfecho ante la reacción de la chica que bajo levemente su cabeza para ocultar su rubor.

"– Inuyasha… –comenzó a decir temerosa– ¿qué fue lo que te dijo Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha se detuvo a pensar un momento. No, lo de la marca no se lo diría, eso sería demasiado para decírselo junto con lo referente a su búsqueda. Tendría que encontrar el momento adecuado para decirle o proponerle… No, ahora no debía pensar en ello. "– ¿Inuyasha?" – dijo Kagome mirándolo con preocupación al haberle visto tan callado y con semblante serio.

"– Nos ayudará, va a mostrarnos los archivos y registros de Palacio. Imagino que tendremos mucho que leer." –dijo con voz cansina. Kagome lo abrazó por el cuello con fuerza.

"– Que bien, Inuyasha –dijo alegre la joven– imagino que te supiste comportar para lograr la ayuda de Sesshomaru." Una gota de resignación y vergüenza cayó por su frente. Si ella supiese que estar en estado de Shock ha sido lo que ha conseguido que el imbécil de su hermano lo ayude, se quedaría de piedra. Si eso seguía así, a Tessaiga le saldrían telarañas.

Unas sirvientas les trajeron algo de cena momentos más tarde y les prepararos dos futones para pasar la noche. Realmente les habían atendido como príncipes al llegar al palacio de Sesshomaru y era una situación un poco incomoda. Cuando hubieron terminado de cenar Kagome se sentó en el corredor exterior de la habitación que daba a un precioso jardín privado. Inuyasha se sentó detrás de ella abrazándola. Desde esa cálida posición Kagome admiraba las estrellas y el silencio de la noche. Ese lugar, los brazos de Inuyasha, era su lugar favorito en el mundo y quería permanecer allí tanto como pudiese.

Inuyasha de vez en cuando observaba también lo que captaba la atención de Kagome pero su mente, centrada en partes de la conversación con Sesshomaru, le obligo a girar sus ojos hasta el cuello de Kagome, el cual desde esa posición se le ofrecía tentador para ser besado… o mordido. Con una de sus manos acarició la zona del cuello que el kimono de Kagome dejaba ver un poco, el mismo lugar donde vio la marca de Rin. Apartó un poco más la tela observando esa zona que tenía tanto significado para los Yōkai y ahora también para él. Kagome al sentir su caricia, se estremeció levemente en sus brazos pero no dijo nada, sólo disfrutó de la sensación.

Él acerco sus labios hasta la base del cuello y lo besó. Kagome experimentó nuevamente una ligera sacudida y cerró los ojos al sentirle conteniendo, ahora sí, un pequeño gemido. Inuyasha deslizó su lengua por su cuello con delicadeza y parsimonia. Sentía y veía las reacciones de Kagome ante sus pequeñas acciones, casi inmediatamente olió su excitación mezclada con la que el comenzaba a sentir despertarse. Sus intensas pasadas por el cuello de la joven consiguieron el efecto deseado, ella apretaba su espalda contra el pecho de él, echando la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en su hombro. Gemidos contenidos iban aflorando de su garganta cada vez con más frecuencia.

Sin dudar más, deslizó una de sus manos hacia los pliegues del kimono y separando las capas de tela del propio kimono y del juban[3] blanco que llevaba, introdujo su mano dentro de la ropa interior de Kagome que con esas pocas caricias, ya estaba muy mojada. Ella ruborizada se sobresaltó pero no le detuvo, simplemente separó un poco sus piernas dándole mejor acceso. Inuyasha comenzó a excitarla con la yema de sus dedos teniendo cuidado con sus garras, Kagome se apretaba contra su cuerpo gimiendo con intensidad, apretando con fuerza sus manos contra los muslos del Hanyô. Con cada movimiento, el cuerpo de Kagome se estremecía incrementando la fricción entre ellos, apretándose contra el ya duro miembro del Hanyô. Ella estaba perdiendo la cabeza con las íntimas caricias que él estaba dejando en su punto más sensible, su cuerpo se retorcía intensamente mientras él acrecentaba la velocidad de sus caricias.

"– ¡Aaahh, Inuyasha…! –susurraba excitada– ¡no… pares… Mmmm… sí,… sigue!". Las sensuales palabras de Kagome lo excitaban de sobremanera y lo animaban a seguir con sus caricias. Deseaba oírla gemir más, derretirse entre sus brazos.

De pronto, una sensación que no esperaba le invadió procedente de su erecto miembro; sensación que le recorrió completamente consiguiendo que un sonoro gemido escapase furtivo de su boca y tuvo que apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Kagome. Algo estaba sobre su rígido miembro incrementando la excitación que él sentía, era… la tibia mano de Kagome, que sobre su hakama acariciaba toda la extensión de su excitado miembro. A pesar de la ropa, conseguía incrementar el placer que estaba sintiendo de manera rápida y precisa, como si la tela no impidiese el contacto. Inuyasha alzó levemente su rostro acercando su boca al cuello de Kagome y comenzó a besarlo, lamerlo. Succionaba suavemente la piel de Kagome consiguiendo el efecto deseado, ella comenzó a agitarse entre sus brazos, jadeaba con fuerza gimiendo en ocasiones su nombre. Estaba por culminar; él con cada una de las reacciones de ella también se acercaba, su mente se veía nublada por la ardiente sensación que la mano de Kagome despertaba en él. Su cadera daba pequeñas embestidas a medida que sentía acercarse el momento de estallar, pero Kagome lo hizo antes deteniendo su mano en ese momento, lo que le concedió al Hanyô un mínimo de cordura para acelerar su mano y conseguir incrementar el orgasmo de ella.

"– ¡Aaaaaahhhh! –gritó desesperada– ¡Inuyashaaa…!" –su cuerpo se retorcía entre sus brazos, ella intentó cerrar sus piernas ante la fuerza de su orgasmo y el nuevo ataque de Inuyasha, pero el con su otra mano y la que ya estaba entre sus húmedos pliegues consiguió tener el mínimo espacio para seguir excitándola. Sus convulsiones pararon menos de un minuto más tarde, con sus sonoras respiraciones mezclándose en un agotador beso. Ella le miró ruborizada, sonriéndole y sin mediar palabra bajo nuevamente la mano que había atraído el rostro de Inuyasha para unirles en un beso, pasándola a su espalda para volver a acariciar su todavía erecto miembro. No tardó mucho en conseguir que él alcanzase un intenso orgasmo aun sin haberse quitado la hakama; con rápidas caricias consiguió que el pobre Hanyô comenzara a gemir descontrolado abrazándose a ella y no siendo capaz de contener pequeñas embestidas inconscientes con su cadera. Estalló en medio de un sonoro gruñido susurrando las silabas cortadas del nombre de ella.

"– ¡Ooh, sí… Kag…gome…! ¡Aaaahh!" –gemía Inuyasha tras los primeros espasmos de su orgasmo apretándose contra el cuerpo de ella. Respiraron jadeantes y acelerados en esa curiosa posición hasta que se hubieron calmado un poco.

Kagome se incorporó lentamente cerrando las capas de su kimono para tapar sus piernas. '¡Menuda forma de estrenar ropa!' pensó satisfecha mientras ya de pie se giraba. Un apenado Hanyô se cubría la zona central de su hakama por la vergonzosa situación que ahora estaba viviendo. Ella le tendió la mano y le dijo con ternura:

"– Ven, tendrás que cambiarte para lavar tu hakama." –pero Inuyasha negó con insistencia sin cruzar su mirada con ella. Kagome estaba sorprendida por la abochornada mirada que veía en el rostro de Inuyasha. Sin decir nada más, entró a la habitación y tomó de un pequeño aparador un nemaki[4] masculino ofreciéndoselo a él. Él lo tomó sin mirar a la cara a Kagome y salió de la habitación. Ella esperó un rato pero al ver que no regresaba, decidió tomar la Shikon No Tama en ese momento y restaurar su barrera. Tras esto decidió tumbarse en uno de los futones y esperarlo así más cómodamente, pero estaba tan cansada y relajada a la vez que se quedó dormida tan pronto como su cuerpo estuvo sobre el futón. Al cabo de un rato, Inuyasha volvió con el nemaki puesto y toda su ropa chorreando en la mano, parece ser que se había metido en algún rio vestido para aclarar toda su ropa.

Miró a Kagome tendida en el futón, apoyada de lado y suspiró de alivio al verla dormir. Se sentía algo violento por haberse corrido dentro de la hakama por la mancha que esto provocó. Extendió su ropa fuera de la habitación y se tumbó frente a la espalda de Kagome, observando nuevamente su cuello que se encontraba expuesto. Si quería hacer las cosas bien, si quería tomarla como compañera debía hacerlo, pero ella debía saber. No sería correcto marcarla sin que ella supiese que era eso y porque lo hacía. Entonces, una duda cruzó su mente: ¿querría ser Kagome su compañera? ¿Querría sólo pertenecerle a él como él ya se sentía de ella? Tendría que averiguarlo, pero no en ese momento.

* * *

_**[1]**Shitsuji: Para no emplear nombres de la serie ni inventar de más, he utilizado la palabra que definen la función del Yōkai que aparece en el palacio. En japonés, shitsuji es 'mayordomo'._

_**[2]**__Obi: es una faja ancha de tela fuerte que se lleva sobre el Kimono, Yukata o Nemaki japoneses, se ata a la espalda de distintas formas. Para kimonos de vestir adultos suelen medir no menos de 3 metros; en yukatas y nemakis son más sencillos, cortos y de tejido débil._

_**[3]**__Juban: Prenda indispensable para colocar el cuello del kimono en su sitio, además de proteger el kimono superior. Tiene la apariencia de una bata fina sin solapas (puede ser de algodón o seda). Es el bajo-kimono. _

_**[4]**__Nemaki: Kimono de algodón fino con un patrón repetitivo utilizado para dormir, tras momentos de relajación o en hoteles tradicionales con termas. _


	6. Vuelta a casa

**Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, asi ya dejo a la par mis dos fics, aunque mañana toca actu del de Sailor Moon, pero asi ya tendrán los mismos capis de uno como del otro.**

**Quiero seguir agradeciendo a quienes me han dejado sus comentarios: _serena tsukino chiba_, _Aiko03_ y _Elena 79. _Gracias por comentar. Espero seguir contando con su apoyo. **

**En esta ocasión, la pareja principal se ve reemplazada por la secundaria... ¿saben a quienes me refiero? Espero sea de su agrado. Déjenme sus impresiones, muchas gracias por leer y mas todavía por comentar. ^_^**

* * *

**Capítulo 6.: ****_Vuelta a casa_**

Pasaba ya del medio día cuando Hachi le dejó a las afueras de la aldea. Habían completado su parte de la búsqueda relativamente pronto con nulos resultados. 'No sé con qué cara podré enfrentar a Kagome-sama' pensaba el monje Miroku mientras recorría los últimos metros que le restaban hasta llegar a la aldea. Habían recorrido cerca de nueve templos budistas aparte de los grandes Templos que ya tenía pensado visitar y en todos ellos la única respuesta que halló fue una rotunda negativa. Lo único que coincidía con la descripción ofrecida por la sacerdotisa del futuro era la Shikon No Tama. 'Es tan frustrante' pensaba enojado mientras caminaba, 'al final no podremos evitar que se tenga que marchar a su tiempo'.

Con la cabeza baja y casi arrastrando los pies se aproximó a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. '¿Habré sido el primero en llegar?' se preguntaba Miroku observando que no había movimiento ni salía humo del hogar. Al acceder al interior su pregunta quedó contestada. Si, había sido el primero. Una fina capa de polvo cubría el mobiliario y el suelo haciendo que la cabaña pareciese más vieja de lo que ya era. Suspiró con pesar, tendría que esperar los días que restaban del plazo para poder reunirse nuevamente con sus amigos pero sobre todo, con ella, con su en ese momento prometida.

Los primeros días de su viaje no le sucedió pero a medida que pasaban los días se fue dando cuenta de lo necesaria que se le hacia la presencia de ella. Durante sus viajes recopilando los fragmentos de la Shikon No Tama no habían pasado tiempo separados y estos días para él se habían convertido en una situación tortuosa que le afligía el corazón.

Al principio, sobre el segundo día, decidió acercarse a una aldea cercana al primer Templo que visitó para volver a sus antiguos hábitos y pasar un buen rato en compañía femenina. Llevaba suficiente dinero como para poder hacer ese gasto pero justo cuando lo recibían en aquel burdel unas jóvenes muy hermosas, su cuerpo se negó a obedecer. No es que no sintiese ganas de pasar un buen rato, pero miraba a aquellas muchachas sonrientes dispuestas a agradarle por unas monedas y se sintió incómodo. ¿Por qué habría de pagar por obtener un entretenimiento vacío y sin valor, cargado de falsos elogios, sentimientos fingidos y sonrisas artificiales, cuando tenía el amor, la amistad, la compañía y las bofetadas de una hermosa, inteligente y fuerte exterminadora de demonios que iba a casarse con él? ¿Por qué debería entrar en ese sitio? No encontró ninguna razón, o por lo menos la que lo llevó hasta allí inicialmente, se evaporó en cuanto la imagen de Sango se cruzó por su mente.

Decidió adecentar el lugar, pues a partir de su llegada cualquiera de sus amigos podría presentarse y qué menos que disponer todo para que estuviese habitable y confortable para comenzar a vivir allí. Dejó su báculo en la pared y subió los estores de las ventanas y la puerta para que durante su tarea entrase el aire fresco de la tarde. Tomó dos cubos y se dirigió a paso firme al rio para tomar agua suficiente tanto para limpiar como para cocinar su cena de esa noche. Prepararía lo suficiente como para dos o tres personas, así se ahorraría un poco de trabajo y a él no le importaba recalentar la comida mientras supiese bien.

Cuando regresaba del rio, vio como los aldeanos estaban terminando de rematar el techo de una cabaña al otro lado de donde se encontraba la de la anciana Kaede pero un poco alejada del resto de cabañas. Era la suya. Antes de salir y sin que Sango se enterase había pagado una buena cantidad de dinero a un grupo de habilidosos aldeanos para que construyesen una cabaña para ellos con cierto número de habitaciones. Sí, Miroku quería tener muchos hijos, aunque siempre habría tiempo de ampliar la cabaña. Era el regalo de bodas que quería ofrecerle a Sango, un refugio, un sitio al que llamar hogar y donde poder criar a sus hijos. Las obras habían avanzado con rapidez, al no estar ella presente habían adelantado mucho el trabajo, pues ya no tenían que disimular ante Sango.

Se acercó y comprobó el magnífico trabajo que estaban realizado. Algunos de los aldeanos lo miraron amablemente con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Él les devolvió la sonrisa de complacencia y satisfacción. Estaría lista para cuando Sango y los demás regresasen.

Llego a la cabaña y procedió iniciar la limpieza de la cabaña de Kaede. Sacudió los futones, limpió las cenizas del hogar, barrió el suelo y fregó tanto suelo como paredes. Horas más tarde, agotado por el trabajo quedó totalmente satisfecho al ver con agrado como no parecía que se hubiesen asentado por más de un día de aquel sitio.

Cuando la tarde estaba cayendo salió al exterior de la cabaña y se sentó a observar la puesta de sol. Era un magnifico escenario; la mayor parte de las cabañas que durante la última batalla con Naraku habían resultado dañadas o destruidas completamente, se levantaban reparadas completamente. Volvía a haber corrales con diversas aves y pequeños animales que se dormían como si jamás hubiesen pasado por una batalla. Había un pequeño grupo de niños jugando a pasarse una pelota y varias mujeres volvían con cestos del rio de lavar la ropa que llevaban con ellas. Era un escenario realmente pacífico y envidiable. Nadie diría que días antes esa aldea casi había sido destruida y sus gentes aniquiladas.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando vio aproximarse a pie una figura de negro. Todavía no se la distinguía, nadie sabría decir si era hombre o mujer, pero Miroku lo sabía. Nadie si no ella llevaría un gigantesco bumerán, llamado Hiraikotsu, cargado a su espalda como quien lleva una pluma en su mano. Su corazón saltó en su pecho antes incluso de distinguir su rostro a lo lejos. Su forma de andar, su pelo sujeto en una coleta alta, esas curvas que lo volvían loco y que sólo conseguían que su autocontrol se viniese abajo por su deseo de recorrerlas; era ella, su Sango. Lentamente se puso en pie y dio un par de pasos alejándose de la cabaña. Se quedó observándola mientras se acercaba; era magnífica, era tan bella y pronto sería su mujer.

Cuando le quedaban varios metros para llegar a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, Sango fijó su mirada en una forma oscura que estaba de pie frente a ésta. Su corazón palpitó apresurado al diferenciar en aquella forma los colores negro y morado que componían la túnica larga de un monje. Era él, el hombre al que pertenecía su corazón desde hacía tanto tiempo. Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a apresurar su paso pero se le hacía muy lento para acortar la distancia que la separaba de su amado, y corrió veloz hasta que saltó a los brazos de él que la recibía sonriente con estos extendidos. Se abrazaron con fuerza durante un buen rato; se habían echado tanto de menos, nunca habían estado tanto tiempo separados y para ambos había resultado una autentica tortura.

"– ¡Sango! –exclamó emocionado Miroku– eres tú, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado". Ella se separó levemente juntando su frente con la de él y con lágrimas en sus ojos le respondió:

"– Si es de la misma forma en que yo lo he hecho, sí que lo sé. –murmuró ella con una sonrisa en sus labios. Se miraron unos instantes antes de separarse, pero Sango se quedó congelada al sentir una mano recorriendo su trasero. Una incómoda descarga recorrió su columna hasta donde la mano la tocaba.

"– Tú también me has extrañado, ¿verdad? –dijo bromista Miroku– no te preocupes, papá ya está aquí." Y el bofetón no se hizo esperar. Miroku y Sango entraron a la cabaña; ella agitando su mano pues por la falta de costumbre de abofetearle le dolía un poco y él con una perfectamente contorneada mano en su rostro. "– ¡Ah! ¡Cómo te echaba de menos!" –decía el monje mientras se acariciaba su golpeada mejilla.

"– Monje, ¿no ha regresado nadie más? –preguntó Sango sentándose. Él la miró y negó con la cabeza. "– ¿Qué tal fue en tu búsqueda? ¿Conseguiste encontrar alguna información útil?" –Nuevamente Miroku preocupado negó con la cabeza, él no había sido capaz de conseguir encontrar la respuesta al problema de Kagome.

"– En ninguno de los Templos ni registros sagrados que visité tienen constancia de lo que necesitamos, en algunos hacían referencia a la Shikon No Tama, pero a nada más que cumpla con nuestras necesidades." Comentó Miroku desviando su mirada al hogar. "– Y tú, Sango, ¿has tenido mejor suerte?" –preguntó Miroku a una muy silenciosa y seria exterminadora. Ella sólo negó con la cabeza mientras el silencio les rodeaba. "– ¿Qué pasó con Kirara y Kohaku?" –preguntó un extrañado monje.

"– De camino hacia aquí, nos encontramos con la anciana Kaede y Shippo en un Santuario, –explicó con lentitud– tras comentarlo con ellos, decidimos que ellos se quedaran para protegerlos y ayudarlos. Además para el regreso, les facilitará el camino de vuelta." Miroku asintió complacido por la respuesta, era una buena alternativa.

Sango se quedó mirando el crepitar del fuego que tenían delante mientras calentaban la cena. Del fuego escuchaba pequeños chasquidos que la leña al quemarse emitía; estaba tan concentrada observando el sinuoso movimiento del fuego frente a ella que no se dio cuenta que una lagrima inició un lento camino descendiendo por su mejilla. Miroku que la observaba en silencio, no pudo evitar preocuparse. Se levantó de donde se encontraba, apartó la olla del fuego probando la comida y se dirigió al otro lado de éste frente a Sango, hasta arrodillarse junto a ella.

Cuando ella le vio acercarse, se inquietó. Estaba tan sumamente abstraída en el desigual baile del fuego frente a ella que no se dio cuenta de la lágrima que surcaba su mejilla hasta que Miroku le acarició el rostro barriéndola de allí. Sango no quería derrumbarse allí, un tropel de pensamientos la invadían ante su infructuoso viaje. El mero hecho de saber que él tampoco había tenido éxito ponía todas sus esperanzas en que Kaede y Shippo o Inuyasha y Kagome tuviesen más suerte que ellos. Sin mediar palabra, se levantó del suelo y salió de la cabaña dejando a un Miroku sorprendido y preocupado a la vez.

Él también estaba preocupado; con el tiempo, todos ellos, Hanyô, Yōkais y humanos, se habían vuelto una extraña pequeña familia; no concibió el resto de sus días sin compartirlos con sus amigos y la felicidad de la mujer a la que amaba. Pasó un minuto hasta que se decidió a seguirla. No estaba seguro de dónde encontrarla pero quería estar con ella, no dejarla sola. Cuando salió de la cabaña, pudo observar que no había nadie fuera. Salía luz de algunas de las cabañas de la aldea mientras otras estaban completamente a oscuras, la mayor parte de los aldeanos se habían ido a dormir. Todo estaba en calma, así que se dirigió a los lugares habituales; primero al Go-shimboku, después la tumba de Kikyo y cuando no la encontró y regresaba a la cabaña, escuchó procedente del bosque el sonido de un llanto apagado. Se dirigió hacia donde nacía este sonido y tras caminar unos metros llego a un hermoso claro del bosque bañado por la luna. El olor del lugar era embriagador, algunas flores y plantas medicinales muy aromáticas crecían en él.

Y allí la encontró, sentada en el suelo en aquel lugar abrazando sus piernas mientras escondía su cabeza entre ellas. Su Sango estaba llorando. Lentamente se aproximó a ella y se sentó a su lado, casi rozándola. Él estaba seguro que ella ya se había percatado de su presencia, pues su respiración cambió cuando estaba a unos pocos pasos de ella. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, sin decir nada, hasta que Miroku decidió hablarle.

"– ¿Qué ocurre, Sango? –musitó él mientras tiraba de ella para abrazarla contra su pecho– Cuéntame, ¿qué te aflige?". Ella se agarró con fuerza a su ropa mientras se dejaba abrazar por él, ciertamente en esos momentos le hacía falta su calidez, no sólo por los días que ambos habían estado separados, sino porque ella tampoco había encontrado nada ni trajo buenas noticias.

"– ¿Por qué? –susurró ahogando el llanto– ¿Por qué no merece Kagome un poco de felicidad después de todo?". Miroku la abrazaba con fuerza, tratando de consolarla aligerando así el dolor que ella sentía por su amiga. Él estaba tan desolado como Sango, tampoco entendía cómo era posible que su amiga después de todo lo que habían pasado y ella hecho por ellos, tuviese que terminar así.

Miroku mecía el cuerpo de Sango contra él, acariciando su pelo con ternura. Estaban tan juntos que hubiese parecido que él estaba solo, pero entre los pliegues de su ropa estaba agazapada una Sango temblorosa y emocionada, que se dejaba consolar por el hombre que amaba. Él estaba siendo muy paciente y cariñoso con ella, y eso era algo que Sango tenía muy en cuenta viniendo de él. Pasaron varios minutos así abrazados.

De vez en cuando, Sango deslizaba su mano acariciando el pecho de Miroku, buscando más la calidez del cuerpo del monje que al sentirlo, la apretaba un poco más contra él. Pasados unos minutos de caricias inocentes, ella sintió como el abrazo de Miroku se suavizaba. Ella quería seguir sintiéndole así, lo había necesitado mucho durante su viaje pero pensó que no estaba bien abusar, los hombres no solían estar cómodos con ese tipo de gestos. Ella se resignó a perder en ese momento la calidez del cuerpo de Miroku y se alejó también de él. Él se separó un poco sujetándola por los hombros.

"– Sango…" –susurró levemente. Ella levantó su cristalina mirada y pudo ver en ella todo el amor y la necesidad que él tenía, pues era lo mismo que ella sentía en ese momento. Con una de sus manos sujetó la mejilla de su amada, y comenzó a reducir la distancia que los separaba.

Sango vio como Miroku se acercaba a ella, le veía ansioso, con necesidad, con anhelo. Los mismos sentimientos que ella tenía en ese momento y sólo deseaba dejarlos correr. Subió su mano hasta el rostro de Miroku y alzándose un poco sobre sus rodillas, unió sus labios con los de él. Lentamente iban acariciando sus labios contra los de él, produciendo leves fricciones que los hacían gemir en la boca del otro. Sus brazos se desplazaron al cuello del monje acercándola más si cabe a su cuerpo, haciendo que la presión entre sus labios fuese mayor. Al separarse un instante, se vieron jadeantes, con los ojos entornados y buscando nuevamente sus labios.

Miroku había inclinado levemente su cabeza para tener mejor acceso a la boca de Sango. Con lentitud aproximó su lengua a la boca de ella, quien al sentirla sobre su labio emitió un gemido. Él se excitó por el mero hecho de escucharla. La notaba temblar entre sus brazos, por lo que la apretó un poco más contra él deslizando sus manos por el cuerpo de ella que a cada toque vibraba con él.

Sango se sentía confusa, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos algo que ella todavía no comprendía, sólo sabía que quería más, más de eso, más de lo que Miroku le estaba dando en aquel momento. Temblaba únicamente ante la expectativa de avanzar más en aquel beso y darle paso a su boca a la lengua de él. Pero lo deseaba, así que lentamente separó sus labios acercando su lengua a donde la de Miroku la esperaba y la unió con la suya. Ambos gimieron al tocarse. Poco a poco, la danza que sus lenguas tenían estaban consiguiendo excitarla, se sentía confusa, fuerte y débil a la vez cuando algunas leves descargas producidas por sus besos viajaban por su cuerpo hasta por debajo de su abdomen. Sentía calor en aquella zona, ardía y la sentía por momentos más húmeda entre sus piernas.

En un momento que no supieron precisar, se entraron tumbados en el suelo, completamente desnudos. Su ropa se encontraba regada por el prado junto con ellos tumbados en medio de ese caos de ropa sobre la hierba. Miroku la sentía respirar agitada, casi desvanecida entre sus brazos, con sus sentidos volando lejos de sus cuerpos, mientras él la besaba y acariciaba con deseo. Ella lo recibía vibrando con temor ante cada roce, ardiendo de deseo, perdiéndose en placenteras sensaciones nuevas todas ellas y que tomaba gustosa en los brazos del hombre que amaba.

"– Sango… mi Sango… eres tan cálida… tan fuerte…" –susurró Miroku apretando suave pero firmemente cada parte del cuerpo de la exterminadora, que ante su toque se sentía inflamada y febril no pudiendo contener gemidos de placer.

Las torpes manos de Sango recorrían el cálido y sudoroso cuerpo de Miroku que la cubría con él. Su calidez le sensibilizaba a su toque de tal manera que era tangible el amor que estaban compartiendo en esos momentos. Correspondía con apremio a los besos que recibía, consiguiendo ganar en seguridad y pasión en cada uno de ellos. Se sentían bien entre sus brazos, lo habían anhelado por mucho tiempo y por fin estaban ahí, juntos, entregándose. El cabello revuelto de Sango se extendía sobre la hierba, coronando su cabeza mientras él, envolviendo su bello cuerpo, enredaba sus dedos en él. Mil jadeos salían de sus bocas, acelerando aún más sus respiraciones, excitándolos e incitándolos a seguir, a dar un paso más.

"– Miro…ku… me siento confusa… en llamas, no se… que me pasa… ¡aaaaah!" –sollozaba jadeante Sango; nunca había experimentado algo así, sentía vergüenza por lo que estaban haciendo, no sabía qué hacer, sólo que mientras fuese él no se negaría, ella lo necesitaba.

Miroku se mecía contra su cuerpo con suavidad mientras la besaba, acostumbrándola a lo que haría más tarde con mayor insistencia. Ella parecía cómoda y ansiosa por recibirle, la mayor parte de sus nervios habían sido calmados con los expertos y cálidos besos del monje que con sumo cuidado quería que su prometida disfrutase lo más posible antes de tomarla. Él situó su erguido y ardiente miembro entre los muslos de Sango, en el punto justo en que su humedad le rozaba, consiguiendo con esto que un sinfín de maravillosas sensaciones recorrieran sus cuerpos. Gimieron a la vez cuando él comenzó a enterrar su prominente miembro en el cálido y húmedo interior de Sango. Ella contuvo un pequeño grito cuando Miroku presionó contra la prueba de su virginidad, rasgándola levemente. Ahí se detuvo, manteniendo su presión y cautiverio de su cuerpo para evitar que ella se moviese y resultase más doloroso.

"– Mi amor… sé que duele… sólo será un momento… –él trató de calmarla pues sabía que su posición era más confortable que la de ella– ¡oh, Sango! Estás tan húmeda… tan prieta… siento que podría terminar ya mismo… ¡eres una delicia!"

Él la besó… en el rostro, el cuello, los labios… con una de sus manos estaba acariciando su cuerpo, deslizando sus dedos por su pecho, por su cuello; tratando de calmar con sus caricias el malestar que ella estaba pasando. Pasado un minuto, Miroku se retiró levemente de su interior volviendo a empujarse lentamente de nuevo. Sentía como era rodeado por el calor apremiante del cuerpo de Sango, éste conseguía que la sangre que corría por sus venas recorriese frenética su cuerpo, congregándose en su latiente miembro, ahora semienterrado en el cuerpo de ella.

"– Por… favor…" –gimió Sango debajo suyo. Miroku abrió los ojos y la vio suplicante, ella quería que terminase de entrar, que recorriese lo que le restaba para poseerla, así se lo indicaba ella tirando de él con su manos. Él respiró profundamente y se empujó los pocos centímetros que le faltaban hasta penetrar completamente a su amada y consiguiéndolo, soltó el aire que retenía dejándose caer un poco sobre ella. Poco a poco, comenzó a mecerse sobre ella marcando primero un ritmo muy leve, suave para poco a poco irlo aumentando en el momento que escuchó a Sango comenzar a disfrutarlo, emitiendo deliciosos gemidos.

"– ¡Ooh, amor! ¡Qué increíble!… te siento aprisionándome tan fuerte… es como estar en tu paraíso interior… en una exquisita prisión… ¡aaah!" – gemía Miroku invadiendo lentamente el cuerpo de ella, que más avergonzada por sus palabras desvió su mirada entre jadeos.

Miroku se enderezó y mientras con una mano estimulaba uno de sus pechos con caricias y leves pellizcos en sus duros pezones, con la otra había descendido hasta el punto de unión con Sango, y a la vez que la embestía rítmicamente, comenzó a excitar su hinchado clítoris. Cuando ella lo sintió, jadeó con fuerza mientras que su interior aprisionaba un poco más el duro miembro de su monje y su espalda se arqueaba exquisitamente creando mayor fricción con el miembro de Miroku.

"– ¡Aaaaaahhh!… Miroku… Miro…ku… que… no puedo… no… ¡aaaaah! –gemía sin control, sin poder formar una frase coherente, cientos de nuevas emociones avivadas por las nuevas caricias que él le estaba proporcionando a su virginal cuerpo nunca antes explorado. Ella no comprendía, sólo sentía; se dejaba invadir por tan impactantes emociones.

Sango gemía con insistencia, su cuerpo se agitaba ante las sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Un gran calor procedente del lugar de su unión con él comenzaba a extenderse por su cuerpo haciendo que se tensase por momentos. Sentía descargas procedentes de su vientre extenderse por su cuerpo, incrementando su intensidad a medida que Miroku seguía estimulándola, cada vez más,… más hasta que el placer se desbordó de su cuerpo haciéndola convulsionar violentamente desembocando en un frenético orgasmo. Miroku al sentir como su miembro estaba siendo aprisionado deliciosamente por el interior de Sango, aceleró su ritmo más consiguiendo por la suma de ambas acciones alcanzar su orgasmo derramándose en ella cuando Sango estaba disfrutando de los últimos rastros del suyo. Cayó sobre ella jadeando, compartiendo la calidez de su unión con aquel atlético cuerpo de su prometida.

Buscó sus labios, hambriento de ella mientras sus temblorosas manos recorrían su sudada piel, dejando consoladoras caricias en ella. Ella lo besó con necesidad, con reconocimiento, con pasión, con amor, con entrega. Se amaban, se lo acababan de demostrar con otro nuevo acto con sus cuerpos, pues no solamente con besos y caricias se demostraron que se amaban; cuando ella lanzaba su Hiraikotsu para eliminar un demonio que lo iba a atacar o él absorbía con su ya desaparecido Kazaana a los demonios que la atacaban, esas también eran sus pequeñas muestras de amor.

Permanecieron abrazados unos minutos, hasta que Miroku echándose a un lado, la arrastró encima de él y la apretó contra su pecho. De esta manera y observando el cielo continuaron escuchando los sonidos de la noche y el constante latir de sus corazones.


	7. Reencuentro en la aldea

**Hola, otro lunes mas y les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Quiero agradecer a todos los que hasta ahora han leído mi historia, sobre todo a _Rogue85_ por haberse tomado tiempo en comentar. Me encantaría saber que opináis el resto, para asi mejorar en lo posible. Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7.: ****_Reencuentro en la aldea_**

Cinco días habían pasado desde que llegaron al palacio de Sesshomaru y no salían de los archivos nada más que para comer, dormir y por algún reclamo de Rin. Kagome estaba admirada porque Inuyasha se estaba esforzando mucho analizando todo pergamino y escrito que caía en sus manos. Cierto que no era su fuerte la lectura pero con la ayuda de Kagome desde el primer día, consiguió agilizar su lectura; a fin de cuentas no había leído en muchos años teniendo en cuenta además los 50 que había estado sellado en el Go-Shimboku.

Por su parte, Kagome también tuvo una toma de contacto peculiar pues todos los textos que caían en sus manos estaban escritos en unos caracteres y kanjis que en su época estaban muy poco empleados, pero gracias a la intercesión de Shitsuji, pudieron realizar la tarea con relativa fluidez.

Al día siguiente de empezar con su ávida búsqueda entre los manuscritos del Palacio, Sesshomaru había enviado a Jaken y a los sirvientes más antiguos de palacio para que les explicasen los parámetros de su búsqueda y así les pudiesen ayudar. Kagome e Inuyasha estaban asombrados por el despliegue de medios que Sesshomaru estaba poniendo a su disposición. Pensaron entonces que la pulga Myoga tenía razón al decir que Sesshomaru respetaba a Kagome y estaba haciendo esto por ella.

Habían dispuesto en la sala del archivo varias mesas donde depositaban organizados los rollos de pergaminos y manuscritos que estaban por leer y los ya revisados. Muchos de ellos estaban en tan lamentable estado que Jaken al verlo, decidió que sería un buen momento para reorganizar la sala donde los guardaban y adecentarla. Por lo menos se asegurarían de mantenerlos en mejores condiciones que ahora, parece ser que durante el tiempo que no hubo un señor del Oeste habitando en el palacio, muchas de las tareas de mantenimiento del lugar fueron abandonadas.

El misterioso agotamiento de Kagome no duró más de dos días desde que llegaron al Palacio; el hecho de no tener que estar constantemente en movimiento, dormir cómodamente en un futón todas las noches, hacer equilibradas comidas le había resultado muy beneficioso. Ella seguía igualmente regenerando la barrera de la Shikon No Tama todas las noches por lo que sin darle más vueltas al asunto, pensaron que se debía a que ella estaba más habituada ya a crearla.

Algunas tardes, Rin les sacaba de su vehemente búsqueda para que desconectaran y no vieran afectada su salud, sobre todo Kagome por su condición humana. La niña veía a la muchacha como su hermana mayor y por ello, buscaba su compañía y consejo con las cosas más sencillas. Rin había estado gran parte de su vida sola al ser asesinada su familia, en la aldea donde estuvo hasta conocer a Sesshomaru no la trataban bien quedando excluida como si fuese una indeseable y paria de la sociedad. Después de eso, sólo había convivido con los tres Yōkais durante sus viajes hasta la destrucción de Naraku. Tras ello, habían ido al palacio del Oeste y allí aun sólo rodeada por Yōkais, comenzaron a instruirla para cuando llegase el momento en que estuviese lista. No le habían dicho para qué, pero Kagome al escuchar la historia de la niña lo entendió rápidamente sin decirle nada, seguramente Sesshomaru, cuando ella creciera, le diría para qué debía educarse… como la _perfecta esposa _que querían hacer de la niña.

Con el tiempo pasando y los documentos apilándose nuevamente en sus estanterías de origen, Kagome iba desmoralizándose cada día un poco más; leía y leía ávida de encontrar alguna pista que arrojase algo de luz sobre su incansable búsqueda.

Inuyasha estaba siempre con ella y aunque no habían vuelto a tener esa tan deseada intimidad, el mero hecho de compartir ese tiempo, juntos, era para ellos un gran regalo, el cual seguía atesorando como cada uno de los íntimos encuentros que tuvieron. No había vuelto a pensar en el tema de hacer su compañera a Kagome y sobre la marca… al principio de enterarse no había sido su prioridad pero a medida que pasaban los días le empezaba a preocupar porque no encontraban indicios de lo que buscaban. ¿Sería posible que no hubiese constancia en ninguna parte de lo que buscaban? ¿Ni una pequeña pista?

El tiempo seguía corriendo en su contra, cada noche que Kagome debía restaurar la barrera de la Shikon No Tama, la melancolía y el desasosiego se apoderaban de ella, reflejando en su rostro la tristeza que la consumía. Sabía que el plazo de tiempo que se habían marcado para encontrar información para quedarse en ese mundo dejando abierto el pozo para ella, era relativamente pequeño, teniendo en cuenta que habían pasado cerca de tres años recuperando los fragmentos dispersos de la Shikon No Tama. Pero no podían permanecer mucho tiempo con la Shikon No Tama completa sin pedir el deseo correcto para purificarla totalmente. Esa época se merecía disfrutar tiempos de paz y que estos fueran duraderos.

Un día, cuando Kagome e Inuyasha entraron al Archivo se encontraron a Sesshomaru y a Jaken revisando manuscritos a los que ellos todavía no habían llegado. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula ante la presencia de los Yōkais y sin mediar palabra con ellos, se habían dirigido a los puestos que ellos habían estado ocupando para seguir con su investigación. Jaken les había echado una resentida mirada que tradujeron como: 'Agradeced que mi Amo bonito haya decidido acelerar vuestra salida del palacio colaborando con vuestra búsqueda de información.' Su mirada decía eso, pero el trasfondo era otro, aunque jamás lo admitirían.

Sus esperanzas disminuían y las posibles fuentes de información también. Aquella nefasta tarde en que Kagome enrolló el último rollo de pergamino, el silencio reinaba en el Archivo dónde Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin e Inuyasha miraban a una inexpresiva y paralizada Sacerdotisa. Sus manos habían caído sobre sus muslos sin fuerza dejando escurrirse por sus dedos aquel escrito, cayendo al suelo; sus ojos eran ocultados por su flequillo pero claramente se podían oler y ver amargas lágrimas descender por su rostro.

Sesshomaru y Rin fueron los primeros en abandonar la estancia, siguiéndoles un minuto más tarde un despistado Jaken que no se había percatado de la ausencia de su Señor hasta que giró su verde cabeza para ocultar una lágrima que caía por su enjuta mejilla.

Inuyasha miraba apenado a una desolada Kagome que seguía sin reaccionar; no es que a él no le afectase, él realmente estaba muy angustiado al ver la situación, pero no quería dejar de ser el apoyo de Kagome, debía conservar algo de fuerza y entereza por ella. Pasaron largos minutos sin que Kagome moviese un músculo; él se levantó y se aproximó a ella. Se arrodilló a su lado y ella al verlo a su costado, se inclinó apoyándose de lado en su pecho. Inuyasha la apretó contra su cuerpo y momentos más tarde la tomaba en brazos para llevarla a la habitación que compartían en el palacio.

No dijeron nada durante el trayecto hasta la habitación. Al llegar se encontraron a Shitsuji saliendo de sus aposentos.

"– Vine a avisarles que tienen preparado el baño si desean tomarlo antes de la cena." –dijo afectuoso viendo como protector sujetaba Inuyasha a Kagome. Haciendo una leve reverencia, se alejó por el pasillo mientras Inuyasha entraba a la habitación. Miró hacia la puerta que conducía al baño, que realmente eran unas aguas termales privadas que descubrieron a los pocos días de estar en palacio. Se aproximó a la puerta mirando al interior, notando el ambiente cálido y húmedo del lugar.

"– ¿Quieres tomar un baño, Kagome?" –preguntó Inuyasha. Ella no contestó ni hizo ningún movimiento que diera a entender lo que quería. Tras unos instantes insistió nuevamente, esta vez escuchó un leve sonido que decidió interpretar como un _sí_. Dejó a Kagome en el suelo y lentamente fue soltando cada una de las prendas que cubrían su cuerpo; ese día llevaba un ligero yukata verde oscuro con un obi sencillo amarillo. Desató sin ninguna dificultad el obi, que cayó al suelo a los pies de la joven y su yukata se abrió dejándole ver el juban blanco que llevaba debajo. Aflojó el koshihimo[1] que lo sujetaba y el juban hizo lo mismo que el yukata, dejando ver por fin la tersa y blanca piel de la joven.

Inuyasha comenzó a soltar las cintas de su Hitoe y kosode, después se quitó a Tessaiga y desató las cintas de su hakama dejándola caer hasta sus tobillos. Se la terminó de quitar dando dos pasos hasta una inmóvil Kagome que todavía no reaccionaba. La situación en condiciones normales habría transcurrido diferente; ella ya estaría totalmente ruborizada y cubriéndose tal vez, y él aunque ruborizado, no estaba actuando vergonzoso ni retraído ante ella. Se quitó por ambas prendas superiores quedando totalmente desnudo ante Kagome. Se acercó a unos centímetros de ella y metiendo sus manos suavemente debajo del juban interior sobre sus clavículas, deslizó sus manos hasta sus hombros consiguiendo que ambas prendas fuesen guiadas por la gravedad siguiendo sus brazos hasta el suelo.

Kagome al notar deslizándose la tela, salió de su trance. Miró con sorpresa al Hanyô frente a ella, totalmente desnudo y con sus mejillas intensamente sonrojadas. Sus labios entreabiertos dejaban escapar las rápidas bocanadas de aire que él trataba de controlar; estaba nervioso, excitado, impaciente, anhelante del cuerpo de ella, la necesitaba, pero se había conducido con tanta delicadeza con ella, que en vez de enojarse, dibujó una leve sonrisa en su boca y se abrazó a Inuyasha que la recibió consolador. Sus manos tibias temblaron en contacto con la ardiente piel de Inuyasha, quien anhelante de su cálido tacto se fundía con el olor de su piel mientras respiraba contra su pelo.

Adoraba el olor de ella, lo que sentía en sus brazos, la sensación de encontrarse en paz, feliz con ella a su lado, completo. Ella era su centro, su sol en el día y su luna en la noche, su cordura, su tranquilidad, su locura… Con ella así era capaz de olvidar y superar el sufrimiento de los años que siguieron a la muerte de su madre hasta que volvió a relacionarse con humanos, hasta que conoció a Kikyo. Años en los que fue perseguido, vejado, insultado por humanos y Yōkais que le consideraban una aberración, un error de la naturaleza, un ser sucio y sin honor, que simplemente no debiese existir. Con ella se sentía digno y merecedor de la felicidad que en los últimos años había conseguido experimentar, tenía a quienes considerar amigos, había tenido una vida llena de color con sus buenos y no tan buenos momentos, pero ¿qué vida humana era sólo de color de rosa? En la existencia de cualquiera había altibajos y él por primera vez en mucho tiempo había comenzado a sentir las mejoras en la suya, y todo por ella.

Con sus manos a la espalda de ella, soltó su sujetador después de pelearse unos segundos con él, dejándolo caer. Deslizó sus manos por la espalda para llegar a sus caderas, donde introduciendo sus dedos entre la fina prenda que la cubría y su piel, fue deslizándola por sus piernas hasta que cayeron hasta sus tobillos. Ella sacó sus pies de la prenda y la apartó con el pie dejándola sobre el yukata.

"– Kagome… ven." –dijo el Hanyô tras tomarla de la mano, dirigiéndose al interior de las aguas termales. Ella sin decir nada, sólo asintiendo, avanzó a su lado hasta sumergirse con él en aquella tibia agua que rápidamente les reconfortó. Allí se abrazaron con renovada fuerza mientras él besaba con dedicación su frente y respiraba de ella. Se quedaron un minuto así abrazados, con el agua tibia recorriendo sus cuerpos mientras disfrutaban de la sensación.

"– Inuyasha…" –gimoteo ella. Él levantó su rostro sujetándolo sutilmente con la mano, quedando impactado ante la conmovedora mirada de Kagome; sus brillantes ojos cargados de lágrimas le observaban amorosos pero tristes. Una de sus lágrimas consiguió rodar directamente cayendo al agua, e Inuyasha inclinándose sobre Kagome, besó sus ojos capturando las saladas lágrimas. Él odiaba verla llorar, era el olor que más desagrado le causaba pero en esta ocasión compartían el mismo dolor y le pareció apropiada su reacción.

Kagome buscó desesperada la boca de Inuyasha, que sorprendido en un primer momento, respondió con intensidad a los hambrientos labios de Kagome. Sus lenguas bailaban compartiendo terreno entre sus bocas, arrancando suspiros y leves gemidos con cada nuevo envite. Sus cálidos besos se tornaban cada vez más apasionados, consiguiendo la normal respuesta de sus cuerpos.

"– ¡Aaahh… Inuyasha… te necesito tanto…!" –gemía ella contra sus labios, absorbiendo con su boca toda la pasión que él imprimía en sus besos. Toda su piel lo anhelaba como busca el girasol al astro rey para vivir.

Inuyasha se sentía cada vez más febril y excitado, su miembro sumergido presionándose contra el vientre de Kagome pulsaba dolorosamente buscando su alivio. Ella, acelerada, sentía debilidad en su cuerpo, le quemaba la calidez del encendido cuerpo de Inuyasha, descargas de puro placer nacidas de sus besos se extendían por su cuerpo en intensas oleadas que desembocaban entre sus piernas.

"– Kago…me… eres tan… tan… cálida…" –susurró rozando la húmeda piel de sus labios.

Separados brevemente por la urgencia de tomar más aire y aminorar sus rápidos latidos, observaron su mismo estado en el otro; labios encarnados por sus besos, respiraciones entrecortadas, pecho elevándose raudo por la excitación, mirada cargada de deseo y anhelo… eran el vivo reflejo del estado del otro. Era como mirarse a sí mismos en el espejo de sus ojos.

Inuyasha la elevó sujetando su trasero haciendo que Kagome rodeara instintivamente, con sus piernas, sus caderas; ambos gimieron al sentir la fricción de su palpitante miembro rozarse contra los pliegues de la entrada de Kagome. No podía percibir sus propios flujos, pero no era necesario. Él sujetaba su cuerpo contra sí, una de sus manos estaba en su cintura mientras otra la apretaba contra él desde su trasero. Esa cercanía lo estaba enloqueciendo, ese calor tan íntimo, que sólo ellos compartían. No había nada mejor que aquello y era la primera vez en muchos años que experimentaba esa sensación de plenitud, de ser de alguien,… de ella.

Kagome lo besaba con pasión, entregándole cada pedazo de su alma en cada uno de ellos, peleando con su lengua, succionando con agresividad cada parte de su boca a su alcance. Inuyasha no podía contener tanta pasión, las aceleradas atenciones de Kagome lo estaban perturbando tanto que no sabía cuánto podría aguantar sin poseerla, sin hundirse en ella.

"– Kagome… me enloqueces… –gemía descontrolando su respiración él– necesito estar en ti…" La miró con un desesperado deseo descontrolándose en su interior, pero no quería ser brusco.

"– Te necesito, Inuyasha… –sollozó excitada– quiero sentirte… quiero tu cuerpo en el mío… rápido… profundo…" Y tras esta declaración contra la oreja de Inuyasha, mordió levemente ésta para deslizar su lengua por su interior. En ese momento fue cuando Inuyasha perdió su escasa cordura. Tomó con sus dos manos las caderas de Kagome y se introdujo violentamente en ella, consiguiendo un instantáneo y potente gemido de placer salir de ambos.

Sin preparación previa comenzó a introducirse y salir de ella con rapidez, con intensidad; la embestía con fuerza y ella respondía de la misma forma, sus potentes gemidos eran vanamente acallados contra la piel del cuello del Hanyô. Kagome mordía su piel, succionaba y lamía esa zona consiguiendo desquiciar al Hanyô que sólo sentía placer y más placer. Su mente racional se había alejado de él con aquellas palabras y la reacción de Kagome al penetrarla, y él sólo sentía.

"– ¡Ooh, sí,… mi amor… –jadeo ella; Inuyasha sonrió levemente mientras seguía perdido en el mar del placer del interior de Kagome– Inuyasha… más… quiero más de ti…". Al ser incitado no podía controlarse, iba cada vez más rápido, su parte más animal estaba más que encantada con las instigadoras peticiones de ella; él sentía una espiral de energía recorrerle desde su miembro incrementándose con cada fuerte sacudida que le daba a Kagome, consiguiendo nublar más su mente.

Kagome se sentía desbordada, Inuyasha no había sido tan ardiente con ella antes y ahora ella lo estaba recibiendo gustosa. La poseía más fuerte, más firme, sin tantas delicadezas, que aunque la encantaban, esa noche no las necesitaba. Necesitaba ser tomada más intensamente para que su mente se alejase de su cuerpo y así era. Las fuertes embestidas de Inuyasha le introducían más profundamente en ella, llegando a sentirle tan profundo que se mezclaban placer con dolor.

Inuyasha estaba perdido, su extasiada mente sólo podía pensar en ella, en introducirse más profundamente. Los intensos gemidos y jadeos de Kagome eran cada vez más fuertes, sus besos más ardientes. La sentía agitarse más a cada nueva embestida. Ella estaba a punto… lo sentía. Él también… estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax cuando el cuerpo de Kagome le apretó con violencia su hinchado miembro, haciendo que el placer que había aumentado exponencialmente, estallase desde el interior. Ambos cuerpos lo experimentaron. Los temblores que estaban compartiendo les recorrieron el cuerpo con intensidad, barriendo cualquier otro pensamiento.

Al alcanzar el orgasmo, allí, abrazados en el agua, se sintieron más unidos que nunca. El grito que salió de sus bocas se vio silenciado por sus besos y el agua que caía de unos chorros cercanos a las termas. Se besaron sin descanso tras haber culminado su apasionado encuentro, no dieron margen de tranquilizar sus respiraciones. Necesitaban más. Perderse en las sensaciones que despertaban sus cuerpos en contacto con el del otro, alejar sus pensamientos racionales. Necesitaban sentir su amor, perderse en él, explorar sus cuerpos tanto como sus fuerzas les permitiesen. Hacer el amor como si fuese la última vez… y por así decirlo, así lo sentían.

"– Te amo… te amo…" –susurraba Inuyasha contra la húmeda piel de Kagome. Ella se abrazaba con desesperación a él, cada palabra, cada sentimiento ya estaba grabado en su cuerpo, en su alma. Sus corazones latían raudos al unísono cual aleteo de colibrís; apresurado, urgente, agitado… Perdido en su olor, en su calor… sus sentidos sólo podían tener presente una cosa… Kagome.

Apretándola contra su cuerpo susurrando su sombre la sacó de allí, y la condujo al dormitorio donde tumbándola en el futón con delicadeza, le hizo el amor… con calma… con ternura… sintiendo cada caricia como una nueva forma de expresarle todo su amor, el cual ella devolvió de la misma manera… esa noche hicieron el amor esquivando dolorosas lágrimas que descendían silenciosas por el rostro de Kagome, lágrimas que Inuyasha dejó escapar por ella por primera vez…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A la mañana siguiente amanecieron temprano, su infructuosa búsqueda en los dominios del Señor del Oeste había terminado. Sin gran ceremonia, se habían preparado para abandonar el palacio sin llamar la atención de sus ocupantes. Cuando salían de sus hasta ese momento habitaciones, se encontraron con Shitsuji quien les dirigió al comedor para tomar el desayuno.

Para su sorpresa, allí se encontraron a un emotivo Jaken, una afligida Rin y a un estoico Sesshomaru que les esperaban. No hubo palabras, desayunaron en silencio, únicamente los sollozos de Rin y los quejidos de Jaken cuando Sesshomaru le tiraba algo para que cesase su comportamiento indigno, quebrantaban el mudo ambiente. Habiendo terminado de desayunar, les retiraron de delante los platos quedando sentados en una organizada formación. Tras unos minutos, Kagome rompió el silencio.

"– Sesshomaru,… Rin,… Jaken… –dijo hablándoles con seriedad pero con calidez– agradezco infinitamente la hospitalidad que nos habéis brindado y así como toda vuestra ayuda… yo… os quedaré eternamente agradecida." Y diciendo esto, les dedicó una profunda reverencia, ante la cual Rin no pudo aguantar más y se lanzó a los brazos de Kagome deshaciéndose en un amargo llanto.

Jaken miró a su amo con las lágrimas atropellándose por salir de sus ojos, éste sólo le devolvió la mirada y dijo: "– Haz lo que quieras." Y Jaken imitó los movimientos de Rin, siendo también abrazado por Kagome.

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha miraban la peculiar escena. Sesshomaru impasible, Inuyasha afectado y afligido. Kagome y Rin podían pasar por hermanas pero el cuadro pintado por el pequeño Yōkai verde unido a tan emotivo abrazo, había dejado claro que sentía lo mismo que Rin, afecto por la sacerdotisa. Y como en cierta ocasión, Jaken era el ejecutor de las ocultas emociones de su señor… lo mismo que cuando Urasue retornó a la vida a Rin la última vez.

Cuando ya estaban a las afueras del palacio, sólo las miradas bastaron para sellar aquella muda promesa de lealtad y agradecimiento que habían contraído con el Yōkai. Inuyasha miró a su hermano y con semblante serio le hizo una sentida reverencia; el daiyōkai sin inmutarse hizo una leve inclinación en respuesta. Y así partieron Inuyasha y Kagome en dirección a la aldea con la perdida esperanza puesta en sus amigos, en los que confiaban hubieran tenido mejor suerte que ellos.

Estuvieron viajando incansables para llegar en el plazo marcado, tardaron lo justo para acabar llegando cerca de la aldea de Kaede al caer la tarde del décimo día. Cuando llegaron al Go-Shimboku aminoraron su paso observando aquel árbol, común en ambas épocas y que tanto significaba para ellos. Se sentaron abrazados un momento en sus raíces, Inuyasha apoyado contra el tronco y Kagome entre sus piernas con su espalda en el pecho del Hanyô.

"– ¡Me gustaría congelar este momento! –murmuró ella– tenerte así, tan cerca, tan cálido, tan… mío." Inuyasha la escuchó atento, sentían lo mismo. Tenían puestas sus esperanzas en que sus amigos, a los que verían en breve, hubiesen tenido más éxito que ellos, pero el Hanyô después de toda una vida de desilusiones, engaños y trampas desde que murió su madre tenía ese pequeño desazón que no desaparecía de su corazón… ¿y si no lo conseguían? ¿Y si realmente no existía nada que evitase lo que más le atormentaba en ese momento? Él no lo soportaría, Kagome se había vuelto su alegría, su vida, su razón para vivir cada día al máximo… como le dijo Kagome sobre una frase que había oído de un Samurái de cierta película: 'reconocer la vida en cada sorbo de aire, en cada sorbo de té,…' ella representaba todo aquello… Kagome era la esencia de su existencia, no sabía que haría sin ella…

Cuando la tarde ya fue noche, decidieron recorrer la distancia que les separaba de la aldea. Iban caminando juntos, tomados de la mano con sus dedos enlazados. En un momento Inuyasha arrastró delante de él a Kagome rodeándola con su brazo sobre el hombro de ella y enlazando esta vez la mano opuesta con la que él había estado estrechando momentos antes. En esta nueva posición, siguieron caminando, con sus cuerpos en contacto, sintiendo la calidez de ambos a través de la ropa. Faltaban poco metros para llegar a la aldea cuando Inuyasha la llamó.

"– Kagome –musitó suavemente– pase lo que pase, voy a estar contigo… siempre y tú siempre estarás conmigo." Ella lo miró asombrada, él sólo le había dedicado palabras románticas y emotivas cuando habían hecho el amor… se sentía abrumada en ese momento. Inuyasha la había sorprendido nuevamente, no pudo más que sonreírle con ternura mientras una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

"– ¡Dios! ¡Estoy tan cansada de esto!" –exclamó girando sus ojos en el sentido de la lágrima que descendía mientras con la mano libre secaba su mejilla. Inuyasha en un primer momento la había mirado asustado por sus palabras pero al ver su gesto comprendió.

"– No serías tú de otra manera, –susurró mientras se acercaba a su rostro– aunque odie verte llorar, no hay nada que pueda hacer para dejar de amarte tal y como eres, con lágrimas y todo." Ella lo miró conmovida y emocionada por sus palabras. Le regalo una sonrisa mientras redujo la distancia que los separaba para unir sus labios en un intenso beso. Estaba aterrada ante la posibilidad de que esas fueran las últimas horas que pasase junto a él y sus amigos, pero no, hasta que no se reunieran no debía deprimirse, debía ser positiva, enfrentar este mal como todas las anteriores dificultades a las que se enfrentó.

Se separaron del beso pausadamente, a cámara lenta. Inuyasha la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras sus ambarinos ojos la observaban. En un fugaz instante volvió a sellar sus labios en un apremiante beso que la hizo tropezar, pero él la sujetaba. Sus bocas se unían violentamente ahora, sus lenguas bailaban apasionadamente intercambiando movimientos alrededor una de la otra. Su beso se prolongó hasta que el aire les faltaba por la agitación de sus respiraciones. Se miraron una última vez antes de reiniciar su paso y salir de entre los árboles en dirección a la cabaña de Kaede.

Estando ya cerca, vieron como de la cabaña salía una pequeña humareda de la chimenea. Eran los rastros de la hoguera habitual que se estarían apagando. Cuando estaban ya en la puerta, vieron salir a Shippo que llamó corriendo al resto.

Esa misma mañana habían regresado Shippo, Kirara, Kohaku y Kaede. Se abrazaron mientras se intercambiaban saludos, todavía no abordarían el asunto que les atañía. Pasaron al interior de la cabaña y mientras cenaban se pusieron a contar las vicisitudes de su viaje. Para Kaede y Shippo fue problemático porque el pobre kitsune había tenido problemas para ayudar a Kaede en los desplazamientos; les contaron que gracias a Sango, esa tarea les había sido más llevadera pues al encontrarse en uno de los Santuarios Sintoístas, había dejado con ellos a Kohaku y a Kirara. Menos mal, porque de no ser así, no habrían conseguido volver en el plazo. Sango les contó lo tranquilo que había sido su viaje, ella había echado de menos la acción pues no tuvo la suerte de cruzarse con casi ningún Yōkai con ganas de pelea. Y de Miroku no quisieron saber muchos detalles, pues lo primero que salió de su boca fue su primera noche en un pueblo en el que había varios burdeles. Lo siguiente que escucharon fue el cachete que Sango le propinó.

Al cabo de unas horas, tras la cena acordaron irse a dormir, necesitaban un sueño reparador para estar frescos el día de mañana. Kagome había intentado sacar el tema durante toda la velada pero Inuyasha la había detenido en cada ocasión, como si quisiese disfrutar de la normalidad y rutina de esa situación por encima de todo. Ella no protestó, simplemente guardó silencio y tras despedirse, Sango y Miroku se fueron a su cabaña, lo que sorprendió a Inuyasha y a Kagome, y ellos se quedaron en la de la anciana Kaede junto con Shippo y Kohaku.

Kagome renovó la barrera de la Shikon No Tama ante una asombrada Kaede, la cual la informó que le sorprendía que la Shikon No Tama aceptase a esas alturas la realización de la barrera, pues le dijo que sólo se podía durante un muy breve periodo. Cada vez más, la anciana se convencía que el poder espiritual de la joven era mucho más poderoso que el de su difunta hermana, pero claro, sin el entrenamiento correspondiente, Kagome no podría ser consciente ni controlarlo.

A la mañana siguiente, amanecieron tarde y se reunieron junto al Go-Shimboku a media mañana. Inuyasha y ella iban tomados de la mano sin mediar la palabra. Esa mañana no habían hablado casi nada, apenas habían intercambiado un par de frases tipo _buenos días_, _has dormido bien_, _ten cuidado_ y demás frases referentes a las actividades de inicio cualquier otro día. Ella estaba muy preocupada y él… bueno, él parecía enojado pero no sabía por qué.

A medida que se acercaban al Go-Shimboku pudo distinguir las siluetas de sus amigos sentados en semicírculo frente al árbol. Cuando estos se percataron de su presencia, todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia ellos. Kagome les saludó con la mano sonriente como siempre que se encontraban, pero su mano se paralizó tan pronto como la levantó y su sonrisa no terminó de formarse en su rostro al ver las caras de tristeza y preocupación en los rostros de sus amigos…

"– No…" –susurró con voz callada deteniendo su paso– ¡No!". Y se echó a los brazos de Inuyasha que la recibió consolador. Él ya lo sabía… lo sabía desde el día anterior, cuando olió en cada uno de sus amigos lo mismo… percibió el olor de la tristeza, de la desesperación… de la desesperanza, ninguno había conseguido nada en su búsqueda. Como pudo, tomó en brazos a la sacerdotisa y se aproximó al grupo. Sus amigos la miraban preocupados tanto por el resultado de sus respectivas búsquedas como por el estado de Kagome. Les había sorprendido verles acercarse cogidos de la mano por no ser habitual después de tantos años viajando juntos, pero entendían que por fin, aquel testarudo y malhumorado Hanyô se había decidido a abrirle su corazón a Kagome y está a pesar de todos los sufrimientos que él le había causado, le había aceptado.

Inuyasha se sentó con ellos con Kagome entre sus brazos, abrazada a él. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, acompañando su dolor, el de todos. De vez en cuando, alguna palabra consoladora salía de sus labios acompañada de alguna caricia o gesto que conseguían realizar sin perder la compostura. Paso un poco más de tiempo hasta que Kagome se serenó lo suficiente como para que Inuyasha la soltase y la dejase sentarse por su cuenta a su lado.

En un primer momento, Kagome no participó de la conversación, no era capaz. Se habían puesto a discutir la posibilidad de pedirle a la Shikon No Tama el deseo de encontrar aquello que buscaban, pero Kagome les había interrumpido.

"– Amigos, si no pedimos el deseo correcto, pueden volver a ocurrir las mismas desgracias por las que hemos pasado. –dijo Kagome controlando sus emociones con tristeza en su voz– Sabéis tan bien como yo que aunque Naraku ya no esté, siempre habrá Yōkai hambrientos del poder de la Shikon No Tama, y mientras exista en este mundo… codiciaran su poder porque sabrán que sigue aquí." Todos la miraban preocupados, estaban sobradamente al tanto de aquello pero también sabían que no querían perder a su amiga, a la sacerdotisa de otro tiempo que aunque había sido la que había llevado la Shikon No Tama a ese tiempo, sin ella no habrían sido capaces de enfrentarse a todo lo que durante esos años se les había puesto por delante.

"– El deseo correcto… –dijo Sango– es necesario pero… ¿no crees que pueda pedirse…?" Sango fue interrumpida por la mano de Miroku que se posó sobre la suya. Éste la miró negando con pesar. Sabía muy bien que cualquier otro deseo que no fuese el adecuado, ocasionaría los mismos o peores problemas que el que pidió Kikyo al morir hace 50 años. Desear que no hubiese luchas no era la solución, ya que las había vuelto a haber igualmente. Ni tampoco que dejase el pozo abierto. La Shikon No Tama nunca concedió el deseo verdadero del poseedor, sólo lo haría ante el verdadero poseedor de un corazón puro y desinteresado y Kagome sabía bien que debía hacer.

* * *

_**[1]**__koshihimo: cinta de tela de aprox. 2 m. de largo de algodón, seda, poliéster o un material que no se deslice. Se usa para mantener los cuellos del juban y/o del kimono en su sitio, atar el obi, etc. _


	8. La Boda

**¡Hola a todos los que me leen! **

**Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, confío siga siendo de su agrado y me hagan saber que les gusta y que no, siempre es valioso conocer vuestra opinión para mejorar. Gracias a quienes comentaron y a los que leyeron. **

**_Serena tsukino chiba_: me encanta que te hayan gustado ambos lemon, se que el momento de los baños era maravilloso para ser cuando la marcase, peeeero no, todavía no. **

**_t_****_sukimi_: si, se que esperabas mordisquito, jejeje, pero no, todavía queda. Espero que cuando llegue ese momento, no os defraude.**

**¡Sin mas que decir, os dejo con el capitulin!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: ****_La Boda_**

Al día siguiente sería la boda de Miroku y Sango. Habían tenido tiempo de organizarla por haber llegado con más margen que sus amigos a la aldea por lo que para ese día, sólo tenían que esperar que tanto Kaede como Kagome e Inuyasha llegasen. La anciana oficiaría la ceremonia. La breve ceremonia se ofició por la mañana en el Templo, Sango estaba tan hermosa con aquel kimono blanco que Inuyasha tuvo que sujetar a Miroku, que al verla quedó totalmente embelesado por su belleza y el aura de felicidad que ella irradiaba. Nunca la había visto tan hermosa, a excepción de cuando le hizo el amor bajo las estrellas algunas noches atrás. Miroku había sustituido su túnica de monje budista por el traje masculino nupcial, el cual le quedaba increíble, parecía otro.

Realizaron el intercambio del rosario y después bebieron el sake para sellar su unión. Inuyasha vio con atención la ceremonia aunque no entendía nada de lo que hacían. Pero vio la cara de felicidad de sus amigos humanos y pensó que esa situación era el sueño de todos ellos, y se terminó de convencer al ver en el rostro de Kagome una chispa de ilusión y mucha felicidad ante la escena. Ella como cualquier mujer desearía tener aquello, pero él… ¡no!; se convenció que no tenía que pensar en aquellas cosas, por más que deseara estar con Kagome no podía hacer nada y menos cargarla con una petición de matrimonio humano o unirse a él por el ritual Yōkai… el cual habían realizado a medias… varias veces sin llegar a marcarla.

Durante la ceremonia, les tuvieron que llamar la atención en varias ocasiones porque parece que Miroku había entrado en estado de shock y miraba a Sango como una aparición. Ella le veía como transformado, veía un ruborizado Miroku que la miraba con adoración y ella le respondía igual. Cuando fue el momento de leer los votos nupciales, la anciana Kaede tuvo que dar un empujón a Miroku y a Sango porque aunque tenían que leerlos a la vez, ninguno de los dos comenzó la lectura. Los aldeanos se miraban entre ellos, riéndose ante la situación. Veían a un Miroku totalmente descolocado, al ver a su futura esposa se había quedado pasmado. Aquel monje pervertido pero sabio se había transformado en un novio enamorado que había caído en las redes del amor, y que al ver a su prometida, todo ello había aflorado, anulando sus defensas.

Después de la ceremonia del templo, llegó la fiesta con todos los aldeanos y amigos que habían congregado para ese día en la aldea. La fiesta fue muy animada y alegre, comieron y bebieron hasta hartarse. Ya con un poco de sake en el cuerpo, Sango tuvo que amenazar a Miroku en un par de ocasiones que él se acercaba con maliciosas intenciones a unas bailarinas que habían sido contratadas para amenizar parte de la velada. Había costumbres que tendría que corregirle al monje libidinoso, y más ahora que estaba casado. Habían conseguido apartar por unas horas el inevitable desenlace de lo que tenía que pasar.

Tras varias horas, Inuyasha buscaba a Kagome. Se había separado de ella para ayudar a Miroku a salir del hoyo donde Sango le había sepultado al intentar la última vez tocarle el trasero a una de las bailarinas. En cuanto captó su olor, inició su búsqueda para unirse a ella, no quería dejarla sola ni él desaprovechar ni un solo minuto sin ella. La encontró sentada en un banco, cerca de la cabaña de Kaede, mirando al cielo con nostalgia. Estaba realmente hermosa con aquel kimono negro con detalles de flores doradas en la parte inferior. Tanto el obi como sus zori[1] eran también dorados, como corresponde a las ceremonias nupciales. Llevaba el pelo semi-recogido hacia un lado, dejando ver su cuello y nuca de una manera muy delicada y elegante.

Se acercó a ella y sin decir nada, se sentó a su lado tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas. Ella lo miró y sonriendo, apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Inuyasha. La noche estaba avanzando y la fiesta poco a poco se iba animando mientras los aldeanos seguían bailando y bebiendo a la salud de los novios.

Sólo unos minutos antes habían vivido una situación incómoda cuando uno de los aldeanos había sugerido que pronto habría otra boda… la de ellos. Ciertamente por un lado, le había encantado que un aldeano lo dijese porque sabía sobradamente que no estaba bien visto que un Hanyô y una mujer, siendo esta sacerdotisa, tuviesen más relación que la de éste ser purificado por ella. A él le habían aceptado, le veían por él mismo, como uno más, no por la raza ni su fiera apariencia. Se acabó el tiempo en que él era la amenaza y ella quien le eliminase. Un par de horas más tarde, se fueron a descansar, el día había sido muy agitado y la fiesta todo un éxito. Los ahora esposos se despidieron de sus amigos y se dirigieron hacia su cabaña para tener su tan ansiada noche de bodas… la cual esperaban con ansia aunque esta vez como marido y mujer.

Miroku llevaba a Sango de la mano hacia la cabaña que a partir de ese día sería oficialmente su hogar, donde criarían a sus hijos y formarían una familia. Cuando llegaron al umbral de la puerta Miroku se detuvo a mirar a su esposa. Estaba bellísima, igual que cuando se encontraron frente a frente en el Templo para iniciar la ceremonia. Las manos de Sango seguían temblorosas a pesar de todo lo vivido. Se sentía insegura ante su inexperiencia pero Miroku la había tratado tan dulcemente y con tanta comprensión, que se abandonaría a él. En su primera noche juntos, él no había mostrado su lado libidinoso y pervertido, cosa que la había reconfortado. Pero esa, su noche de bodas, no esperaba que fuese igual. La primera sucedió sin preparación, espontanea; pero está era su noche de bodas… Sango temía lo que Miroku hubiese preparado para ella. Cuando iba a cruzar el umbral de la puerta Miroku la atrajo hacia sí y la besó con pasión. Apretó su pequeño pero fuerte cuerpo contra el suyo, haciéndola notar que él la estaba anhelando. La tomó en sus brazos y atravesó la puerta con ella.

"– ¿Pero qué…?" –murmuró Sango asombrada al encontrarse con la habitación iluminada por pequeñas lamparillas con velas y pétalos de flores repartidos por toda la estancia. En el centro de la misma, estaba un futón doble totalmente desplegado, lleno de pétalos de flores blancas y rojas. La habitación había sido perfumada con aroma de vainilla; este aroma se mezclaba sutilmente con los propios de las flores que adornaban la escena. Sango se sintió enternecida por aquello, miró emocionada a Miroku que un poco ruborizado la sonrió con dulzura. Ella se abrazó con fuerza a él mientras Miroku la dejaba en el suelo. Se quedaron abrazados un momento.

"– Sango… te amo." –susurró Miroku a su oído. Tras unos instantes disfrutando del cálido abrazo, Miroku comenzó a deshacer el obi del Shiromuku[2] de Sango, que aunque nerviosa, se dejó hacer. La pesada tela cayó al suelo, liberando la estilizada figura de la exterminadora. Tras aflojar las cintas que sujetaban el kimono, lo deslizó dejando a Sango únicamente con el juban blanco interior. Sango se separó entonces de él y comenzó ruborizada a desatar las cintas de la hakama de Miroku, sus manos temblaban pero consiguieron su cometido con habilidad.

Miroku la miraba boquiabierto; a pesar de haber pasado algunas noches juntos, no habían vuelto intimar porque él no quería forzarla, quería darle su espacio, que se acostumbrara a su futura nueva vida. Se sorprendió al ver la iniciativa de Sango cuando tras aflojar su hakama, comenzó a desatar el resto de prendas que él llevaba. Él la observó detenidamente, ella ruborizada iba desatando cada prenda hasta que con su hakama arrugada en sus tobillos y las prendas superiores ya flojas, ella alzó su mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. Él le sonrió con ternura y le dijo dulcemente: "– ¡Haz lo que desees… soy tuyo!"

Sango sin mediar palabra hizo caer la ropa de Miroku al suelo dejándolo desnudo; después, con algo más de vergüenza y temblando un poco más, deslizó su kimono dejándolo caer. Y allí estaban los dos, en medio de un mar de telas, desnudos mirándose el uno al otro. Estaba nerviosa, Miroku excitado y expectante. El hecho de ser voluntariamente desnudado por Sango, por su mujer, lo había excitado de sobremanera. Ella acercó sus manos al pecho de Miroku, quien sin moverse, se dejó tocar. Quería que ella se sintiese a gusto con él, que no se avergonzase de su cuerpo ni de lo que harían en la intimidad. A pesar de ya haber tomado su virginidad, ella se seguía sintiendo avergonzada pero no quería ser como esas mujeres que les dejaban todo a los hombres… ¡ella era una exterminadora de demonios, por favor!, una bella y fuerte guerrera que tenía las agallas de enfrentarse a demonios desalmados sin miedo y que había ayudado a derrotar a Naraku. ¿Cómo iba a asustarse del cuerpo de un hombre?

Miroku sonrió al verla temerosa y cerró sus ojos para, en cierto modo, darle cierto grado de privacidad. Ella aun avergonzada, sonrió también y musitó un suave gracias. Fue deslizando las manos sobre la cálida piel de Miroku, quien sólo emitía suaves susurros y sonidos que le daban pie a Sango para continuar. Ella veía con cada caricia como reaccionaba el cuerpo de él. Cuando se acercaba a ciertas zonas veía con gran asombro como el duro miembro de Miroku pulsaba levemente, así conocía donde le gusta más ser tocado… sin ser directamente ahí.

Miroku estaba tan concentrado en las manos de Sango, en disfrutar de sus leves caricias, que no pudo contener un gemido cuando sintió la boca de Sango aprisionar uno de sus pezones y comenzar ella a lamérselo y succionarlo. Le sorprendió por ser inesperado pero disfrutó de ser agasajado con esa atención. Una de las manos de Sango seguía acariciando su cuerpo y descendiendo por su abdomen, deslizó sus dedos por toda la extensión de su miembro ya completamente erecto y ardiente. Trató de sujetarse a algo pero se encontraban en medio de la habitación principal, sólo pudo dar un torpe paso para mantener el equilibrio. El gemido que escapó de su boca fue acallado por su mano, que rápidamente había acudido a su boca pues no quería que Sango se avergonzase si rompía ese súbito arranque de valor ante la intimidad conyugal.

Una Sango ruborizada le empujó unos pasos hacia atrás, pidiéndole que por favor no abriese los ojos. Él sólo asintió, haría lo que fuese por su amada. Miroku quedó apoyado contra la pared que quedaba a su espalda mientras Sango retomó su cruzada. Sus labios volvieron a su piel y sus manos a su miembro. Él trató de agarrarse a algo, pero únicamente pudo apoyar sus manos en la pared que lo sostenía.

Sango acariciaba su miembro con delicadeza, sentía una piel muy delicada bajo sus dedos por lo que se conduciría con sutileza en esta zona. Rodeó con sus manos el grueso miembro de Miroku que gimió más al sentirla y comenzó a deslizar su mano por toda la extensión de su potente virilidad.

"– ¡Oh, Saaango… aaaah!" –gemía él, perdido en el placer que sentía. Ella le escuchaba complacida, estaba tomando la iniciativa y se sentía poderosa, fuerte. Con la firme voluntad y conciencia de que en sus manos tenía el placer de su marido. Y así era. Siguió excitándole hasta que sintió que su punta húmeda le humedecía la mano. Llena de curiosidad, se arrodilló frente a Miroku y acercó su boca envolviendo la punta de su goteante miembro. El grito de Miroku fue totalmente gutural, sus piernas le fallaron hasta el punto que se tuvo que dejar caer al suelo totalmente débil por la sensación de los labios de Sango sobre su pene.

"– ¿Te… hice daño?" –preguntó en un susurro Sango a un jadeante Miroku. Él entreabrió entonces los ojos y con una sonrisa turbada negó con la cabeza. Su agitada respiración y sus ojos le dieron la motivación para seguir. Ella de rodillas se inclinó y volvió a envolverle con sus labios y ahí fue el comienzo real del frenesí de Miroku. Ella jugaba con su lengua en la punta del miembro y su mano, que seguía aprisionando toda su extensión, propinó rápidos movimientos en su erecta virilidad. Frenéticos espasmos de placer le invadían rápidamente, ni en sus más alocadas ensoñaciones había pensado que Sango pudiese hacerle algo así por iniciativa propia. Su mente nublada por el placer se estaba separando de su cuerpo, no podía pensar, sólo sentir.

Los constantes y rápidos gemidos del monje le daban a Sango la prueba de que sus acciones estaban consiguiendo llevarle a donde se proponía. Al éxtasis. Su cuerpo se sacudía cada vez más acelerado y sílabas sin sentido escapaban de su boca a medida que su excitación encumbraba. Estaba alcanzando el umbral de no retorno; iba a estallar, el placer de tener el calor y la lengua de Sango rodeándole y acariciándole como él deseaba, le hicieron alcanzar el fuerte orgasmo que anhelaba, derramando su semilla en la boca de su mujer. Convulsionando todavía, los jadeos y gemidos de Miroku se fueron apaciguando muy lentamente; Sango seguía succionado de él todo lo que le estaba dando.

Cuando pudo recobrar un poco de cordura, se encontró con una sonrojada Sango que lo miraba satisfecha de haberle dado semejante placer. Temblando y algo más débil de lo que se esperaba, atrajo hacia él a su mujer y la besó con apremio, saboreándose a sí mismo en los rastros que de él quedaban en su boca.

"– Sango… mi amor…" –susurraba en los breves intervalos en los que se separaba para cambiar la posición de sus labios sobre los de ella. Sus besos eran profundos y apresurados, como si su vida dependiese de ello. Lentamente, Miroku fue incorporándose mientras se inclinaba sobre ella. Sus manos se acariciaban con anhelo, grabando la memoria de cada parte de sus cuerpos en ellas.

"– Miroku…" –gimió ella entre beso y beso, mientras sus manos se abrazaban a su marido. Él se había tumbado de lado, casi sobre ella, apoyando su pierna sobre las de Sango, separándolas. Mientras se besaban, él acariciaba su cuerpo sutilmente, descendía por ella con tal parsimonia que ella gemía con cada roce que recibía. Llegó a su sexo y Miroku no dudó en introducir en ella sus dedos. Primero uno y tras ver la instantánea respuesta de su cuerpo, introdujo el segundo mientras estimulaba el hinchado clítoris de Sango. Ella se retorcía excitada bajo sus intimas caricias, él tenía ahora control total sobre ella, que débil debido a la excitación sólo podía dejarse hacer y disfrutar del excitante trato que recibía.

Su cuerpo enfebrecido clamaba por más, sentía la electricidad recorrerla desde cada parte de su cuerpo, su nublada mente sólo podía pedir más,… más de aquello. Se sentía tan bien, y la sensación iba a más, creía que enloquecería de placer, mientras Miroku la excitaba de aquella manera. Él introdujo un tercer dedo mientras seguía estimulando su clítoris que a cada rápida caricia hacia sacudirse el sudoroso cuerpo de Sango. Seguía introduciendo y sacando sus dedos con cierta velocidad mientras Sango se retorcía pidiendo más. Su ardiente mirada se lo decía todo, estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo.

"– ¡Oh, Sango!… ¿te gusta, amor mío? ¿Quieres más? –susurraba el monje con una lujuriosa mirada mientras Sango se retorcía de placer entre sus brazos.

"– ¡Aaaahh… sí… por favor… más…!" –jadeaba extasiada ante las precisas caricias de Miroku. Él simplemente sonrió complacido e intensificó sus caricias en aquella zona tan sensible y receptiva de Sango. Los intensos jadeos de Sango se convirtieron en fuertes gemidos cuando él aumentó la manera en que estimulaba su hinchado clítoris. Las sacudidas de Sango eran cada vez más intensas, tanto que se alzaba del suelo con cada descarga de placer que su cuerpo experimentaba. Con toda su mano empapada con los jugos de Sango, seguía estimulándola intensamente y cuando su febril cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionar, introdujo el único dedo que le quedaba libre de tareas por la única abertura que no había tenido atenciones por su parte, la cual siendo sensible todavía no había sido atendida.

Ella al sentirlo entrar, sintió como su interior se contraía, siendo invadida por una potente descarga que la hizo contraer todos sus músculos internos, aprisionando los dedos que Miroku tenía en su interior. El orgasmo la arroyó con una fuerza desmedida, su confusa mente se separó definitivamente de su cuerpo haciéndola llegar a un profundo éxtasis, el placer la invadía violentamente dejándola perdida en un mundo desconocido. Sus gemidos se escapaban atropelladamente de su boca mientras Miroku no había dejado de acariciarla y penetrarla con cuatro de sus dedos y el quinto le hacía llegar al nirvana.

Miroku siguió estimulándola en todo momento; Sango no podía dejar de gemir y contorsionarse entre sus brazos, la maravillosa sensación de éxtasis no la abandonaba todavía, estaba alcanzando cotas insospechadas para ella, estaba fuera de sí de tanto placer que experimentaba. Sentía como algo potente la invadía, no podía más, estaba siendo excitada de tal manera que se estaba volviendo loca y era Miroku quien la estaba llevando a ese lugar. Y nuevamente un orgasmo la invadió, más fuerte, más violento, gritos desesperados de placer salieron de su boca mientras convulsionaba más violentamente que antes bajo Miroku, que la miraba maravillado por lo excitada que ella estaba. Se sentía feliz, pleno, completo por ser aceptado por aquella bella mujer que se había abandonado a sus caricias, que se había confiado a él de manera tan sumisa y complaciente.

La besó. Con un anhelo contenido y necesidad de ella, deslizaba sus labios en los de ella, que jadeando respondía agitada a tan delicado roce. Temblorosa había rodeado los hombros de Miroku mientras él se había situado encima suyo totalmente, con su erecto miembro en la entrada de ella pero sin llegar a penetrarla.

Sango rodeó las caderas de Miroku con sus piernas mientras lo besaba y una nueva urgencia se apoderó de ella. Quería tenerlo dentro, sentirse plena, no sólo de sensaciones de compartir su cuerpo con su esposo, si no que quería sentirse llena de él, rodear ese poderoso y excitado miembro con su interior, sentir su ardiente virilidad invadirla y llenarla por dentro. Hizo presa con una inédita fuerza sobre sus caderas consiguiendo que Miroku la penetrara sin ser él quien controlase la situación. Miroku gimió con fuerza al sentirse dentro de ella comenzando a temblar por la excitación que dicho movimiento le causó. Con un lento vaivén comenzó a salir e introducirse en ella, sus prietas paredes le aprisionaban deliciosamente su excitado miembro. La embestía cada vez con más intensidad, la plenitud de llenarla y sentirse rodeado por ella lo había excitado de sobremanera, mientras se besaban con apremio, negándose a conceder tregua a esa lucha que sus lenguas tenían entre ellos.

Las embestidas de Miroku eran profundas, llegaban tan lejos que Sango gemía de placer y dolor mientras lo recibía en su cuerpo. Miroku estaba perdido en las ardientes sensaciones que experimentaba, sus sentidos se veían anulados, únicamente la sentía a ella; a ella y el placer que sus cuerpos se estaban dando. La energía de su unión se desbordaba con cada embestida, acercándose cada vez más al orgasmo. Sango apretó conscientemente sus músculos internos haciendo perder la nula cordura que le quedaba al monje, y él llegó al clímax, al éxtasis de su encuentro en un violento orgasmo mientras derramaba su esencia dentro de ella. Los gemidos de Miroku eran silabas inconexas que desbocadas, escapaban de su boca. Él convulsionaba sobre ella dando pequeñas embestidas que continuaron estimulándola pero ya sin ánimo de acompañar a su esposo en el mundo del placer, sólo quería estar ahí con él, recibiéndole en su interior y compartiendo con él aquel placentero encuentro.

"– Te amo, Sango… no te imaginas cuanto…" –sollozaba todavía perdido en el placer de su orgasmo mientras se abrazaba a ella. Sango lo miraba sonrojada y sudorosa, acariciando su mojada espalda con ternura. Estaban en comunión el uno con el otro, aun él dentro de ella se besaron nuevamente con dulzura, con agradecimiento, con amor. Todo ese amor que habían contenido hasta ese momento.

"– Te amo, mi monje pervertido." –dijo Sango maliciosa a la vez que agarraba el trasero de Miroku que daba un salto al sentirla tocarle aquella zona que para él suponía un inocente deleite. Sonrió a su esposa y se dejó caer sobre ella, abrazándola contra él para poco después ambos caer en un profundo y reparador sueño.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En otra parte de la aldea, la situación era bastante diferente. Algunos aldeanos bastante achispados seguían con la fiesta cantando alegres canciones que recordaban tiempos pasados felices y de paz, pero en su mayor parte la aldea se encontraba sumida en un pacífico silencio. De la boda apenas se veían rastros, únicamente lo que no había sido recogido tras el convite. Muchos invitados se habían retirado para descansar a una temprana hora.

Esa noche fue tranquila para Inuyasha y Kagome. Durmieron abrazados, apoyada Kagome en el pecho de Inuyasha mientras él le acariciaba el cabello con delicadeza. Era una escena enternecedora, si no fuese porque Kagome, aun dormida, no dejaba de llorar. Eran todas las lágrimas que no había derramado durante el día especial de Sango y Miroku, ella no quería estropear aquel momento y las contuvo. Inuyasha lo notó en ella todo el día y por ello no había querido separarse ni un momento de su lado. La confortaría, la consolaría, estaría allí con ella.

A la mañana siguiente, no se encontraron con Sango y Miroku hasta el mediodía. A medida que se acercaron, vieron como en sus caras cruzaba una gran sonrisa. Se reunieron todos dentro de la cabaña de Kaede y con gran pesar comenzaron a discutir acerca de que harían ahora. No dejaban de proponer nuevas búsquedas, inspeccionar nuevamente los mismos lugares donde habían estado o incluso intentar acceder al inframundo para ver si allí podían obtener alguna nueva información.

"– Chicos, tenéis que tener presente –dijo la anciana Kaede– que la barrera protectora que podemos realizar en la Shikon No Tama no se puede seguir levantando por más tiempo. A pesar del poder de Kagome, la Shikon No Tama volverá a ser percibida por Yōkais hambrientos de poder."

"– ¡Pero no podemos hacer que Kagome pida un deseo que no la beneficia en nada, –dijo Sango– no sería justo para ella… ni para ninguno de los aquí presentes!"

"– ¿Y es justo entonces que mueran aldeanos inocentes por el bienestar de unos pocos? –dijo calmada Kaede, Sango la miró dolida– Entiéndeme bien, Sango, soy la primera que quiere que Kagome se quede, pero…"

"– No podemos abocar al sufrimiento y a la muerte a gente inocente… –murmuró con rabia Miroku– pero tampoco hacer pagar a un alma buena y pura por algo que no es culpa suya."

"– Tenemos que buscar otra solución –exclamó Shippo exaltado– tal vez no hemos buscado lo suficiente, hay mucho territorio todavía."

"– ¿Y por dónde empezaríamos? –Preguntó Kaede– Hemos recorrido y analizado todo lugar donde se podían encontrar pistas, hemos leído todos los documentos antiguos y preguntado a humanos y demonios…"

"– ¡No tenemos tiempo, –espetó Sango– como dijiste, la Shikon No Tama no puede ser ocultada por más tiempo, pero tenemos que hacer algo!".

Kagome se encontraba sentada de rodillas escuchando en silencio la discusión que sus amigos tenían por su causa. Todos tenían razón y no la tenían. Sus buenos deseos por ella estaban enfrentados a la necesidad de tregua y paz que ese tiempo tenía y que con la muerte de Naraku había llegado, pero la Shikon No Tama debía desaparecer… ese era el deseo correcto. Kagome lo sabía desde que su abuelo le contó de la leyenda sobre la Shikon No Tama de la que tenían constancia en su templo. Ningún otro deseo serviría; ni que la paz reinase, ni que el pozo permaneciese abierto, ni que los Yōkais conviviesen en armonía con los humanos,… nada de esto, por bueno y beneficioso que pareciese, sería el deseo correcto, pues la Shikon No Tama nunca concedía el verdadero deseo de la persona elegida.

Inuyasha no había participado en ningún momento en la discusión, estaba apostado al lado de Kagome, con uno de sus brazos rodeando los hombros de ella y el otro sujetando sus manos contra su pecho. Se sentía como el condenado en la hora de la ejecución de su sentencia de muerte, y así iba a ser cuando vio la mirada determinada de Kagome, cuando ella abrió sus manos con la Shikon No Tama en ellas. Cuando la vio sacarla de su cuello, algo en su interior se rompió, sabía que ella había tomado la decisión correcta aunque eso significase su separación. De nada hubiese servido protestar, enfadarse o intentar intimidarla o convencerla, de sobra sabía que no podía luchar contra ella… sólo esperaba ser capaz de sobrevivir con la decisión que ella debía tomar o había tomado. La próxima vez que cruzase el pozo… sería la última.

"– ¡Shikon No Tama,… quiero pedir mi deseo!" –dijo con seriedad Kagome siendo rodeada de un haz de luz rosada en ese instante. Todos sus amigos se giraron inmediatamente al escucharla y verla rodeada de luz, se quedaron mudos y boquiabiertos ante sus palabras y antes de que pudiesen reaccionar, finalizó su conjuro. "– ¡Shikon No Tama, deseo que desaparezcas… para siempre!" –Sus amigos asustados por fin reaccionaron gritándole, intentando detenerla pero ya era tarde. La Shikon No Tama brillo con potencia y se desintegró en el aire sin dejar ningún rastro.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede y Kohaku se quedaron congelados y aterrados por lo que acababa de suceder. Kagome levantó su llorosa mirada hacia ellos y les habló todavía abrazada por Inuyasha.

"– Gracias, amigos, pero esto es lo que debía hacerse. No podía pedir otra cosa." –sollozó Kagome mientras un conmocionado Hanyô la abrazaba más fuerte contra él. Sus amigos se abalanzaron sobre ellos y los abrazaron deshaciéndose ellos también en un amargo llanto. El daño ya estaba hecho.

* * *

_**[1]**__Zori: sandalias (o chanclas) típicas hechas de paja de arroz o madera lacada, con tiras intercambiables. _

_**[2]**__Shiromuku: Kimono tradicional nupcial. Todos los complementos usados también son blancos pues denotan pureza. Shiro significa 'blanco'._


	9. Despedida agridulce

**¡Hola a todos! Espero estén todos bien y les guste el nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer y seguir fiel el fic. Agradezco la confianza que han puesto en mi escrito. Estaré encantada de leer sus comentarios y seguir contando con vuestro apoyo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9.: _Despedida agridulce._**

El atardecer iba cayendo. Sombras se cernían sobre el pozo devorador de huesos. Dos silenciosas figuras lo rodeaban. Los opuestos… el Yin y el Yang… un Hanyô y una sacerdotisa… pero a fin de cuentas, sólo un hombre y una mujer… enamorados. Ya no había vuelta atrás, la Shikon No Tama había sido purificada con el deseo correcto: su desaparición de este mundo para siempre. No podían pedir que el pozo no se cerrase, no que volviesen todos los inocentes caídos por causa de Naraku, pues habría sido en vano, la historia se habría vuelto a repetir y la Shikon No Tama habría seguido siendo el motivo por el cual la raza humana y los demonios continuarían luchando hasta la extinción.

Ahora únicamente quedaba despedirse. Dar el último "salto" para no volver. Había pasado el enlace de Miroku y Sango; había compartido la felicidad de su amiga estando todos juntos. Durante los festejos alguien había comentado _'¡Qué alegría celebrar vuestra boda! Nos podríamos acostumbrar a celebrarlas más seguidas, ¿verdad? ¿Inuyasha y Kagome?_' Pero ellos habían callado entristecidos por esas palabras. Alguien reprendió silenciosamente al artífice de tan doloroso comentario, ya que por desgracia ese era un deseo que no se podría cumplir aunque lo recibieron con cariño al ver que aceptaban la unión de Hanyô y sacerdotisa.

Y allí se encontraban, sin haber conseguido encontrar el modo en que Kagome pudiese permanecer en este tiempo con Inuyasha o que él pudiese acompañarla a su mundo. Había sido imposible encontrar ese artefacto que contuviese a partes iguales algo del pasado y del presente, las palabras de Midoriko habían sido claras. Tras recorrer todos los templos e incluso acudir los más antiguos registros humanos sentían que habían fracasado pues nadie sabía si algo así existía. Y al consultar con Sesshomaru su desilusión fue mayor, ni los demonios más antiguos creían que existiese tal artefacto; lo único similar era la Shikon No Tama, pero había sido purificada y ya de nada servía su búsqueda. Estaba abocada al fracaso desde el principio.

Y ahí estaban, sin saber que decir. Inuyasha no era bueno con las palabras pero aunque lo hubiese sido, habría sido incapaz de hablar. Sus rostros reflejaban todo el dolor y la impotencia de no haber conseguido superar esta prueba que el destino les ponía delante. Era tan injusto.

Inuyasha dio un paso ofreciéndole a Kagome sus manos para que las tomase. Ella visiblemente abatida y llorosa las tomó acercándose a él con una triste sonrisa en su rostro. Estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, sus manos enlazadas rozaban su hakama y su falda. No había palabras que utilizar en este momento, habría sido inútil. Sus amigos se habían despedido antes de ellos para darles privacidad. Los quería como parte de sí misma: Sango, su amiga del alma; Miroku, su pervertido hermano mayor y consejero; Kaede, su abuela y maestra; Shippo, el hijo ideal que soñaba tener en un futuro, Kohaku, su fuerte hermano menor, junto con Kirara, esa cariñosa y valiente gatita.

Se miraron a los ojos largamente pero ella no resistía más. Se lanzó al pecho de Inuyasha, rodeando su espalda con sus brazos, apretándolo tan fuerte como podía. Él no pudo aguantar tampoco y la estrechó fuertemente contra sí mismo, dejando caer sus lágrimas contenidas todo este tiempo sólo para darle más fortaleza a Kagome.

"– No me olvides, Inuyasha, –sollozó por fin rompiendo el llanto que la embargaba– fuiste, eres y serás el único hombre de mi vida." Sus palabras se grababan a fuego en su alma. Él sentía lo mismo, ella era su todo. Por quien tuvo amigos, por quien tuvo un sitio al que llamar su hogar… ella era su hogar. Aprendió a ser mejor gracias a ella, que no todo en la vida lo define tu procedencia, si no tus actos para con los demás. Ella no sintió asco ni rechazo por tenerlo cerca, le trataba como uno más, le quería como uno más. Lo curó y cuidó cuando estuvo herido, lo consoló cuando estuvo triste, lo sentó cuando fue un cretino. Sí, hasta agradecía esto de ella. Y lo amó como bestia y como hombre.

"– Kagome… –suspiró Inuyasha contra su cuello–… lo eres todo para mí, cada… parte de mi ser te pertenece, siempre y sólo a ti." Él besaba su pelo, respirando su aroma, deleitándose por última vez de ese placer que jamás o tal vez en 500 años podría volver a sentir. Pegaba su cuerpo tanto al de ella que podía sentir perfectamente su forma; su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, su pequeño torso y sus pechos apretándose contra él, sus caderas pegadas a las suyas y sus piernas contrapeadas haciendo que casi todo de sus cuerpos estuviese en contacto.

De pronto, Inuyasha la separó de él. Kagome pensó que ya había llegado el momento en que debía irse y no opuso resistencia; si uno de los dos era el fuerte sería mejor y ella no tenía el valor de dar el paso. Inuyasha levantó suavemente su rostro y la besó desenfrenadamente. Sus cuerpos estaban tan sumamente sincronizados que ya no necesitaban ni separarse para respirar. Sus bocas se pegaban armoniosamente; él introdujo su lengua en la boca de Kagome que con un gemido la acompañó con la suya. Ella succionó levemente su lengua y después su labio consiguiendo que Inuyasha se excitase más de lo que su beso inicial había conseguido.

Tras esta pequeña batalla se separaron levemente e Inuyasha le habló con decisión:

"– ¡Kagome,… conviértete en mi compañera, únete a mí pero para siempre!".

"– ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Kagome, mirandolo desconcertada; ella se quedó sin habla unos instantes– Inu…yasha, ¿¡qué estás diciendo!?".

"– ¡Lo digo en serio, tonta!… cásate conmigo… según las leyes Yōkai." –habló separándola de él agarrándola por los brazos y haciéndola mirarlo a los ojos. Ella lo miró fijamente, ¡estaba hablándole en serio! Sus dorados ojos no mentían, él… quería unirse a ella… por tanto como durasen sus vidas… aunque se fuesen a separar para siempre.

"– Inuyasha, no,… eso… sería peor si… –consiguió expresar Kagome– no puedo… no debemos…".

"– ¿No puedes? ¿No debemos? –gritó enojado el Hanyô– ¡Eso no es lo que sientes!". Perpleja, ella lo miró llorosa. Él estaba enojado, gravemente enojado, y con razón. Ella lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que le dolía sólo de pensar que tenía que separarse de él.

"– Inuyasha… ¡por favor… no!" –sollozaba alterada Kagome siendo fuertemente sujetada por él.

"– ¡Te amo! –le gritó él– ¿qué parte no entiendes, tonta? … Tú… ¿ya… no me quieres?".

Ella lo miró atónita. En pocas frases Inuyasha había echado por tierra la poca fortaleza que ella había conseguido reunir para dejarle atrás. Las lágrimas acudieron raudas a sus ojos, peleando por caer.

"– ¡Claro que te quiero!, eres mi vida; mi corazón es tuyo desde hace tanto tiempo… Inuyasha… te amo tanto." –murmuró finalmente volviendo a enredar sus brazos alrededor de Inuyasha y rozando sus labios suavemente con los de él. La ternura que destilaba este beso los envolvió y sin saber cómo, se vieron tumbados en el suelo sobre la fragante hierba que cubría el claro del pozo. Sus besos poco a poco iban ganando intensidad, sus lenguas comenzaron a luchar en sus bocas, arrancándoles gemidos y jadeos cargados de ardiente pasión.

"– ¡Aaah, Inuyasha… mi amor!" –gimió Kagome mientras cambiaba la posición de su rostro para presionar más los labios de Inuyasha, y profundizar más sus besos. Las manos de Inuyasha recorrían el cuerpo de ella con firmeza, delimitando a la perfección sus curvas. Cuando llegaron al borde de su camisa escolar la agarró y de un ágil movimiento se la quitó dejándola a su lado. Kagome había deslizado sus manos hacia su pecho y había ido liberando las cintas del Hitoe y del kosode de Inuyasha sin que él se diera cuenta. Kagome introdujo sus manos por entre las prendas ya más sueltas y acarició con devoción la cálida piel del muchacho, que ronroneo al sentirla tan íntimamente y se incorporó quedando a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo.

"– Kagome… –susurró Inuyasha fascinado mirando a la bella mujer que tenía debajo suyo, ruborizada, con los labios levemente enrojecidos y su piel brillante reluciendo como el fuego de una hoguera. –… eres tan hermosa." Mientras, se iba quitando el Hitoe y el kosode que tan diligentemente Kagome había aflojado y los dejaba en el suelo a su lado. Levantándose, la tomó de la mano e hizo sentar en el borde del pozo mientras él, situado entre sus rodillas, la acariciaba el rostro y besaba dulcemente. Kagome un poco sorprendida por este repentino giro, acariciaba la tersa piel del Hanyô con delicadeza.

"– No hay horas suficientes en el día para saciar mi necesidad de ti, Kagome." –suspiró al oído de la muchacha mientras la acariciaba. Comenzó a lamer la oreja de Kagome y ella se estremeció al sentirlo. Con sus manos acariciaba su cálida piel y al llegar a sus senos, cubiertos todavía, los apretó gentilmente, consiguiendo que Kagome jadeara de placer. Subió nuevamente a su boca, devorando sus labios, hambriento de los de ella.

"–Inu… yashaa…" –gimió con voz entrecortada. Él sonrió satisfecho y lentamente fue descendiendo por su cuello depositando suaves pero intensos besos. Se puso de rodillas frente a ella, a tientas buscó en su cintura el cierre de su falda y deslizó lentamente la cremallera de ésta haciendo que la gravedad hiciese el resto. Con sus garras deslizó lentamente su ropa interior hasta llegar a sus tobillos donde acompañando a los calcetines y zapatos, se los terminó de sacar.

Ella lo observaba temerosa, excitada, nerviosa por la delicadeza y prudencia con la que Inuyasha la había terminado de desnudar. Ahí estaba él, arrodillado frente a ella, con el deseo y el amor brillando en sus ojos, con el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo transmitiéndose a través del pequeño espacio que les separaba.

Inuyasha tomó su mano y tirando gentilmente de ella, Kagome cayó sobre los muslos del muchacho a horcajadas. Desde esta nueva posición se terminó de sentar con ella encima girándose para apoyarse en el pozo. Con sus garras levantó con cuidado la prenda que ocultaba sus pechos y la sacó de la misma forma que la camisa, dejándola, ahora sí, totalmente expuesta. Ella avergonzada, se cubrió curvando su espalda hacia delante, colocando su frente sobre la base del cuello de su Hanyô.

"– Mi preciosa Kagome… no te avergüences… eres hermosa… eres tan pura… tan mía…" –le dijo mirándola con devoción. Ella se enderezó sintiendo sus mejillas casi arder y separando temerosa sus brazos, recibió en su pecho el rostro de Inuyasha que comenzó la besar y a acariciar sus pechos con apremio y verdadera ansia. Ante este ataque, Kagome arqueó su espalda clamando el nombre de su amado. Era tanta la pasión que estaba recibiendo de él que se sentía cada vez más excitada, más mojada, más perdida en sus deseos de ser amada por ese bello ser.

"– Aaah… Inu…. Aaah… yash….aaaaa!" –gemía ella con respiración entrecortada, mientras él lamía su pecho con fervor y acariciaba el otro deslizando sus garras cuidadosamente por él. Inuyasha se deleitaba con los sonidos que su amada emitía bajo sus caricias. Kagome abrió levemente sus ojos y pudo ver frente a ella una de las orejas de Inuyasha y no pudo resistirse, alargó sus temblorosas manos hacia ellas acariciando la punta de una y paseando su lengua por el borde de la otra. Inuyasha aulló temblando de placer al sentir esas atenciones en sus orejas y clavó en la madera del pozo sus garras intentando controlarse. Kagome deslizaba su lengua por la blanca oreja de Inuyasha… él temblaba por el placer que experimentó, contenía sus gimoteos; era la tortura más exquisita que jamás soñaría recibir. Con cada roce de su lengua, más y más descargas recorrían su sensible cuerpo hasta desembocar en su duro miembro que dentro de su hakama latía insistentemente demandando atención.

"– Ka… aaaahh… aaaaah… no… " –él trataba de pedirle que se detuviese, que estaba cerca de su límite pero él sentía tanto y se sentía tan bien, tan placentero; sentía su alma salir de su cuerpo con cada nueva descarga de placer. Sin previo aviso, Kagome abandonó sus orejitas para descender a sus labios reclamándolos con pasión. Inuyasha la recibió frenético por su nivel de excitación. Sus lenguas batallaban en un frenesí de pasión que los envolvía haciéndoles perder cualquier rastro de cordura. Kagome sin perder más tiempo había llevado sus manos a las cintas de la hakama de Inuyasha y las había soltado dejándola caer unos centímetros. De repente, él se sentía más suelto, más expuesto y asimiló lo que había sucedido. Kagome le estaba quitando la hakama y la deslizaba por sus caderas dejando su febril e hinchado miembro expuesto al aire de la noche. Por un instante se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido e intentó apartarse de Kagome para calmar su deseo, pero ella ya se había apoderado de sus labios, besándole con pasión, lamiendo sus labios y haciendo descender su hakama gracias al desequilibrio que él sufrió con su ataque.

Kagome regresó a sus orejas y la explosión de placer se incrementó. Se sentía tan intensamente que Inuyasha creía que perdería el sentido o lo que es peor, el control de sí mismo, en cualquier momento.

"– Kago…aaaah… deten… te, yo… no puedo… más… aaaaaahhh." –consiguió decir Inuyasha mientras una traviesa Kagome sin parar de lamer su oreja había conseguido rodear con una mano su palpitante miembro. Kagome sentía la humedad en el sexo de su amado, con cada acelerada respiración sentía latir su sangre a gran velocidad… estaba muy excitado, tanto que ella sabía que él no duraría mucho. Sin soltar su miembro, acudió presurosa a los labios del muchacho que se debatía entre sucumbir o perder el sentido. Lo besó con necesidad pero con ternura y delicadeza, esto consiguió que Inuyasha recuperase un poco de cordura, calmando sus sentidos.

Luchaba por calmar su excitación, su respiración era tan acelerada que parecía que acabase de exterminar a mil demonios. Se separó brevemente de los labios de Kagome admirando sus cálidos ojos mirándole, sus mejillas arreboladas y sus delicados labios enrojecidos por sus besos.

"– Kagome… –susurró– Kagome…" –volvió a repetir insistente el Hanyô mientras la sujetaba por la cintura y girándose la dejaba tumbada en el suelo. Seguía pronunciando su nombre como una plegaria, como si fuese la palabra más hermosa de la tierra, y para él lo era. En esa palabra se convergían todos los sentimientos que había experimentado desde que esa muchacha había roto el sello que lo mantenía muerto en vida en el Go-Shimboku. Había experimentado todas las emociones que jamás habría soñado desde que esa jovencita había llegado a él devolviéndole la vida. Permaneció erguido unos segundo observando su hermoso cuerpo mientras controlaba su respiración; si iba a marcarla como su hembra debía controlarse mejor para no herirla de más. Terminó de desnudarse sacando la hakama de sus piernas quedando totalmente expuesto ante ella, que lo miraba excitada y expectante tendida en el suelo, ya completamente desnuda y preparada para él.

"– Kagome… –volvió a susurrar mientras se tumbaba sobre ella entre sus piernas– llegará el momento… en que… te muerda en el cuello dejando mi marca en ti… –musitó mientras tocaba con sus dedos el lugar–… yo beberé tu sangre… y tú… debes hacer lo mismo… no te preocupe, rasgaré mi piel para ti…" –Ella lo miró abrumada y sorprendida, no se negaba a hacerlo pero como ella sería capaz de atravesar la piel del Hanyô con sus dientes humanos. Consiguió mostrarle a él su conformidad con una sonrisa. Poco a poco, se fue inclinando sobre ella y la besó; lentamente comenzó a entrar en su cálido cuerpo que la recibía gustoso.

"– ¡Oh, Inuyasha!… Mmmm… Te siento tanto… tan intenso…" –gemía arqueando su espalda consiguiendo una mayor penetración.

Cuando él llegó al final, emitió un sonoro gruñido; se sentía tan bien, siendo abrazado por el interior de Kagome. Sólo por el hecho de haber decidido tomarla de compañera parecía que algo había cambiado en su mente y su cuerpo, una parte de su mente parecía haberse despertado y poco a poco la oía clamar por ella, gritándole que la marcase; únicamente escuchaba una cosa en su cabeza: ¡Mía!… ¡mía!… ¡mía! Y así era, ella era suya y en ese momento lo sería más,… para siempre.

Inuyasha comenzó a mecerse en su interior con lentitud, pausadamente salía de ella casi por completo para volver a llenarla con su excitado miembro, consiguiendo que Kagome suspirase su nombre entre jadeos y caricias que depositaba en su ardiente piel.

"– Ka…gome… eres tan estrecha… es increíble… lo que siento al estar dentro de ti…" –gemía el Hanyô sujetando el cuerpo de Kagome entre sus brazos mientras se seguía introduciendo en intensas estocadas en el febril cuerpo de la muchacha. Ella lo recibía extasiada, lo sentía tan dentro de ella, más que las otras veces, formando casi parte de su propio cuerpo. Kagome lo miró ruborizada, avergonzada por las palabras que escuchaba pero cada vez más excitada por eso mismo. Saber cómo él se sentía la encendía más.

"– Inuyasha… –gimió excitada recibiéndole– te siento tan profundo… te amo tanto." Ella sollozaba tras culminar cada embestida, cada vez más seguidas e intensas. Su febril cuerpo se estremecía cada vez más compartiendo su calor con el cuerpo de Inuyasha, sus sudores mezclados, sus alientos un único hálito. Se besaban y frotaban de una manera tan apasionada que apenas había espacio entre ellos. Las estocadas que él le asestaba la hacían gemir cada vez más, gemidos que eran acallados por su boca atrapando la suya. El placer se desbordaba dentro de sus cuerpos, no habían sentido antes algo similar.

"– Inu… voy a… romperme… aaaaahh… " –jadeo Kagome en un momento que su boca quedo libre cuando sentía acercarse a su orgasmo. Las embestidas de Inuyasha eran cada vez más seguidas, más rápidas e intensas.

"– Espérame,… Kagome… hagámoslo juntos… se acerca…" –murmuró apoyando su frente sobre la de ella.

"– ¿La… marca?" –dijo ella ruborizándose más al pronunciar esas palabras. Él sólo asintió con sus ojos entrecerrados y besándola levemente en los labios. Inuyasha aceleró aun mas sus frenéticos movimientos embistiendo con mayor rapidez a la que a partir de esa noche sería su hembra. Pequeños espasmos comenzaron a azotar el sudado cuerpo de la sacerdotisa, haciendo que sus músculos internos se fuesen tensando alrededor del excitado miembro de Inuyasha.

Entonces él, con las garras de su mano se hizo, en la base de su cuello, varias heridas por las que comenzó a brotas su sangre de demonio. Y acto seguido la mordió.

Kagome, a punto de alcanzar su orgasmo, sintió como su piel era perforada con fuerza por los dientes de Inuyasha, sintió tensarse todo su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos con dolor en un primer momento, el placer había sido acallado por ese dolor penetrante que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Entonces sintió a Inuyasha succionar su sangre y apretar más su mordisco y sintió algo totalmente nuevo: mil corrientes eléctricas atravesaron su cuerpo incrementando el placer que hasta el mordisco de Inuyasha había estado sintiendo. La recorrían desde su cuello hasta el lugar de su carnal unión, donde el miembro del Hanyô seguía hundiéndose en ella con mayor rapidez. Se tensó al máximo al recibir todas esas deliciosas y exquisitas descargas alcanzando el mayor orgasmo que había conseguido con su amado. Estalló en su seno comprimiendo su interior consiguiendo que Inuyasha alcanzase el éxtasis con una fuerza desconocida para él.

Entonces ella cumplió con su parte; posó su boca en la base del cuello del Hanyô dónde éste se había abierto una herida para ella, bebiendo de la sangre de él, que ya brotaba con menos rapidez. Tragó como si su vida dependiese esa acción por unos segundos. Aún confusa por el mordisco de Inuyasha y su desbocado orgasmo, y aun sabiendo de su debilidad humana, utilizó toda la fuerza que aún le quedaba para intentar hundir sus dientes en la nívea piel del Hanyô. Logró para su sorpresa hundir levemente sus dientes. Inuyasha al notarlo, sintió incrementarse exponencialmente el placer que su orgasmo le había reportado consiguiendo que gritará con mayor intensidad y volumen el nombre de Kagome, quedando paralizado en la última y convulsa embestida que le dio a su hembra antes de caer extenuado sobre ella.

Sus rápidas respiraciones se mezclaban sobre el cuerpo de la joven. Sólo consiguió alzar un poco la cabeza para mirar a la que ya era al 100% su mujer para toda la eternidad. Con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban acarició la húmeda mejilla de su esposa y mirándola con amor le susurró innumerables veces: "– Mía… mía… eres mía…".


	10. ¿Así va a ser mi vida?

_¡**Hola**** de nuevo a todos! Aquí estoy otro lunes más subiendo capítulo. He de avisar que este es tan laaaaaargo como la Biblia (me remito a la extension del capítulo 2 de este fic, tienen extension similar), el que avisa no es traidor, en este caso, traidora, jejeje. Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi escrito, gracias por estar ahí, al pie del cañon. Especial agradecimiento para **_**serena tsukino chiba**_** y **_**Rinnu**_**, quienes me dejaron comentarios que agradezco en el alma. Gracias por aportar vuestro granito de arena.**_

_**PD: si algo quedó cursi, no me lo tengan en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 10.: ****_¿Así va a ser mi vida?_**

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que cruzó el pozo abandonando contra su voluntad y deseo al que sería su compañero, su esposo hasta el día de su muerte. Al llegar al otro lado, la estaba esperando su familia. Su madre había tenido el presentimiento de que ella regresaría esa mañana y así había sido, pero al llegar y verla con el rostro desencajado, conteniendo las lágrimas y temblando, su madre lo supo. Algo no iba bien. Sin mediar palabra, su madre la había abrazado y durante horas ella, incapaz de controlarse, había roto a llorar llena de desesperación y dolor.

"– ¡No podré volver! ¡Le he perdido, mama! ¡Lo he perdido!" – gritaba desesperada llorando. Su madre entendió a medias sus palabras, sabía que se refería a sus viajes al pasado y a Inuyasha, pero no sabía por qué. Con dificultades y sin soltarse de los brazos de su madre, la habían conseguido llevar a su habitación, dónde no la dejaron sola ni un momento hasta que, rendida por el cansancio y el llanto, se quedó dormida.

Los primeros tres días fueron muy duros para todos, apenas salió de su habitación para ir al baño y poco más. Su hermano Sota pasaba con ella las tardes relatando como le iba en la escuela, en el club de deportes o con sus amigos. Cualquier cosa con tal de hacerla salir del estado en que se encontraba. Su madre dejó de insistir para que fuese a la escuela, más que nunca agradeció al abuelo que se inventase nuevas enfermedades para cubrir sus ausencias. Esta vez habría sido fácil decir la verdad; ella estaba en medio de una profunda depresión, la pena de la perdida la había sumido en la miseria de una existencia que ya no sentía como suya; esa vida, ese mundo aun siendo el suyo, lo veía ajeno, extraño. Sin él, no se sentía en casa, había perdido su hogar.

Al hacer una semana de su regreso, los estragos de su estado anímico y emocional habían hecho meya en su cuerpo. Se la veía mas pálida, demacrada, había perdido peso pues apenas si hacía una comida normal al día y aun así no se la terminaba. Como cosa extraña, la madre de Kagome había contactado con sus amigas de la escuela para que la visitaran con el pretexto de traerle los apuntes de todas las clases y asignaturas a las que había faltado tanto por estar en Sengoku como desde que volvió. Sus amigas se habían mostrado encantadas pues la echaban de menos y durante todo el curso no les habían permitido visitarla cada vez que tenía alguna enfermedad rara por resultar tremendamente contagiosas… La madre de Kagome las había advertido del estado físico y emocional de la joven pero cuando la vieron, quedaron paralizadas al ver el rostro triste e inexpresivo de Kagome así como su delgado cuerpo, parecía una marioneta inerte, sin vida. Todas ahogaron un pequeño grito al verla y corrieron a abrazar a su amiga que con una triste sonrisa las devolvió el gesto. No hablaron de lo que la afligía, únicamente se centraron en las clases y los apuntes, la cercanía de los exámenes y en el pesado de Hojo-kun que seguía preguntando por ella y su salud en la escuela.

Tras dos semanas, su madre había insistido en que reanudase la clases, a fin de cuentas debía enfrentarse en algunas semanas a los exámenes y eso le serviría de distracción. Poco a poco, iba comiendo algo más, no había recuperado el peso perdido pero por lo menos hacía desayuno y almuerzo con relativa normalidad. Su familia comenzaba a respirar algo más aliviada cada vez que la veía recoger sus, cada vez más vacíos, platos tras cada comida…

"– ¡Vamos, Kagome, te vendrá bien! –Le había dicho su madre varias veces– estar con gente de tu edad y las clases te harán bien, te distraerán." Ella no dejaba de repetirse eso mismo, sabía que no debía seguir así, hundida en su tristeza. Sólo conseguiría sentirse peor y enterrarse más en el oscuro y profundo agujero donde su tristeza la había metido, pero lo echaba tanto de menos… era como haber perdido una parte vital de su cuerpo y eso nadie podía entenderlo.

Su madre, su hermano y su abuelo estaban muy preocupados por ella y sabía que debía sobreponerse a la pérdida de su amor. Porque así es como lo sentía; sentía que su amor había muerto 500 años atrás y fríamente así era, si obviábamos el hecho de que el pozo existía para conectar ambos tiempos, pasado y presente, aunque ya nunca más funcionase. Había intentado sólo una vez acercarse al pozo pero su certeza de que nada sucediese y el dolor que sentía habían paralizado su cuerpo. El terror a que no sucediese nada era palpable.

Sus amigas habían conseguido arrastrarla ese fin de semana para ir al cine, aunque realmente no prestó mucha atención a la película. En cuanto las luces se apagaron y comenzaron a transcurrir las imágenes entró en estado catatónico. Por su mente pasaban escenas de todo lo vivido durante el tiempo que pasó en Sengoku… con sus amigos, sus aventuras y sobre todo con él, con Inuyasha. Sólo de pensar en él, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas que no pudo contener.

"– Salgamos de aquí, Kagome." –le había susurrado Eri tomándola de la mano, haciéndole un gesto a sus amigas para que se quedaran. Ya fuera, habían ido al baño para que ella se refrescara; Kagome estaba muy agradecida de que a esas alturas no la hubiesen bombardeado a preguntas, pero todavía no estaba preparada para afrontarlo. "– La verdad es que te entiendo, Kagome –dijo Eri ante una desconcertada Kagome– la película es malísima, lamento haber escogido semejante bodrio, la próxima la escoges tú, ¿de acuerdo?". Ellas se miraron con complicidad; ¡cómo agradecía su comprensión a pesar de que durante mucho tiempo apenas se vieron! Al poco rato, se habían reunido con ellas Yuka y Ayumi a la salida del cine, no les apetecía dejar sola a Kagome y además la película era imposible de entender.

La siguiente vez que salieron decidieron ir a un Karaoke, sitio que mejoró el ánimo de Kagome; ir a aquel lugar y pegar esos gritos destripando las canciones de moda le vino francamente bien. Porque en cierto modo, es lo que le hacía más falta: gritar hasta quedar afónica, desgañitarse y destrozarse la voz para desprenderse de un poco del dolor que aprisionaba su corazón. Con la ayuda de sus amigas y el apoyo incondicional de su familia, consiguió sentirse humana de nuevo, pues esas dos primeras semanas fueron un infierno para ella. No podía evitar pensar en Inuyasha, en recordar sus hermosos ojos dorados fijos en ella cuando hacían el amor… en sus manos enlazadas con las de él… su calor. No es que sólo recordase a Inuyasha, también a sus amigos y todas las experiencias que vivieron juntos pero él… nada sería lo mismo sin él.

Y por las noches era peor, sus pesadillas eran tan vívidas y reales que se despertaba en medio de la noche empapada en sudor y gritando en ocasiones. Su madre le había dicho que si proseguían las pesadillas, la llevaría al médico a que la hiciesen un chequeo completo. Ella no quería y le había repetido a su madre que se le pasaría, que no se preocupase. Pero desde su regreso no había noche en que no las tuviese o que se pasase la noche llorando en sueños.

Le costó varios días hasta que su hija le contó todo lo que había pasado desde que habían conseguido derrotar a Naraku, y aun así no se lo había contado todo. No quería presionarla pero sabía que ella debía reaccionar y seguir adelante. Durante toda la conversación, Kagome había derramado amargas lágrimas mientras su madre sujetaba sus manos temblorosas entre las suyas. A pesar de todo, no se espantó cuando le dijo lo que había sucedido entre ella e Inuyasha y lo que hicieron la noche de su regreso. Cierto que esa unión no tenía ningún tipo de validez en su tiempo, pero ella no sería la que le negase esa pequeña felicidad a su hija.

Pasaron varias semanas más y aunque Kagome ya hacía una vida de estudiante lo más normal posible, seguía llorando por las noches en sueños. Ya eran contadas las noches en que se despertaba por alguna pesadilla, lo agradecía porque su madre había dejado de insistir tanto en que fuese a ver al médico. Lo último que quería es que le mandasen pastillas que le anulasen los sentidos y dejar de sentir. Al despertarse una mañana con las mejillas irritadas y la funda de su almohada húmeda por las lágrimas se sorprendió al recordar por primera vez lo que había soñado. Ella seguía llorando en esos momentos y por primera vez, sabía por qué.

En el sueño, se encontraba frente al Go-Shimboku, con el atuendo de sacerdotisa característico de la época antigua, el de Kikyo y Kaede. Todo el lugar estaba cubierto por una capa de niebla que le impedía ver el suelo y parte de lo que la rodeaba. Con torpes pasos se aproximaba al árbol sagrado esperando tropezarse con la pequeña cerca que en su tiempo rodeaba al árbol. Con cada paso que daba, la niebla se apartaba como si ella despidiese una fuerte corriente de aire y dejaba ver el terreno que pisaba y este no era piedra ni tierra, si no césped, un manto verde como en el Sengoku Jidai. Al llegar a pocos pasos del árbol, toda la niebla entorno a él había desaparecido dejando ver las raíces de su base, y en ellas, una figura. Era Inuyasha, que dormía encogido en posición fetal abrazando a Tessaiga y el arco del monte Azusa que a ella le perteneció. Se sorprendió al verlo en esa posición. Se le veía tan diferente, su rostro no denotaba ninguna de las expresiones que ella conociese en él cuando dormía. Tenía una expresión de sufrimiento, el dolor se había grabado en su rostro, lo mismo que en el de ella. En su pecho sintió una intensa punzada que comprimió su corazón. Parecía que él era el vivo reflejo de las emociones que ella diariamente sentía.

Ella quiso aproximarse pero algo se lo impedía. Sus piernas ahora estaban agarrotadas después de los pocos pasos que ella había podido dar hasta acercarse al Go-Shimboku. Sólo pudo arrodillarse a tan solo un par de metros de la imagen de su amado. Un cálido viento agitó su pelo hacia el árbol y entonces sucedió algo. Inuyasha susurró con una voz doliente y triste su nombre.

"– Kagome…" –sonaba débil, cargada de dolor y pena. Era como el último aliento de un moribundo en su lecho de muerte.

"– Inuyasha… mi amor." –gimoteó entre lágrimas cubriendo su boca. Entonces algo maravilloso ocurrió; Inuyasha abrió sus ojos cansados y alzó la vista hacia donde ella se encontraba arrodillada. Una triste y cansada sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras estiraba una de sus manos hacía ella. Kagome alargó también una de sus manos con la esperanza de alcanzarlo pero justo en el momento en que iban a rozarse, ella despertó. Parecía tan real, estaba segura de haber sentido la calidez de su piel casi en el momento en que despertó. ¡Maldita mente que conseguía hacer tan reales sus sueños! Si esto era lo que soñaba por las noches, con razón le estaba costando recuperarse ante su separación.

Desconocía hasta qué punto el haberse unido con Inuyasha al hacerse compañeros les había afectado, pero una cosa tenía medianamente clara, su conexión con él era más intensa que nunca. La única noche que no había tenido pesadillas ni se había despertado llorando fue una en la que tras darse un baño por insistencia de su madre, al secarse el pelo se quedó estática observando los cambios que su cuerpo había experimentado desde que regresó. Su piel no estaba tan tersa y suave como antes, lucía mucho más pálida y sin calidez aparente. Desnuda frente al espejo recorría su cuerpo buscando rastros de la joven alegre, vital y enamorada que hasta unas semanas antes había sido. Tomó un frasco de crema para el cuerpo y comenzó a extenderlo por su cuerpo; tenía que reaccionar, comenzaría intentando verse como era antes y cuidarse un poco. Si podía recuperar su apariencia anterior, no sería tan alarmante para todos el verla triste.

Cuando estaba por terminar, deslizó un poco de crema por su cuello, justo donde Inuyasha la proclamase como suya y sin esperarlo, varias descargas recorrieron su cuerpo haciendo que sus piernas flaquearan haciéndola caer al suelo y automáticamente su corazón y su respiración se acelerasen. Sintió como se producía humedad entre sus piernas y notaba presión en su seno. Un sonoro gemido sin control salió de su boca. Tardó unos segundos en reponerse ante esa reacción de su cuerpo. '¿Qué ha pasado?' meditaba sorprendida mientras trataba de ponerse en pie con dificultades. '¿Ha sido como… cuando Inuyasha me…?' pensó pero detuvo sus reflexión, eso no podía ser. No, era imposible; por un instante había jurado tener en su interior a Inuyasha, como si algo _físico_ la hubiese penetrado en realidad. Un golpe de nudillos en su puerta la sacó de su trance.

"– Kagome, hija, ¿estás bien? –preguntaba su madre al otro lado de la puerta– He oído un ruido, ¿pasa algo?" –Kagome inventó rápidamente una excusa.

"– Me tropecé con el taburete y me caí al suelo, sólo me hice un poco de daño –mintió ella– no te preocupes, estoy bien." Tras unos silenciosos segundos escuchó unos pasos alejarse mientras su madre le decía: "– Está bien, ten cuidado."

Esa noche, antes de acostarse volvió a acariciar su marca y las mismas sensaciones se repitieron cada una de las veces que lo hizo. Ella sintió exactamente lo mismo que cuando Inuyasha la poseyó esa última vez. Podía sentir como su cuerpo se inflamaba de la misma forma que cuando su querido Hanyô la acariciaba y recorría con sus manos su cuerpo. La humedad entre sus piernas era tal que se escurría por su piel mojando su pijama y sabanas. Con su mano trató de acallar los gemidos incontrolados que con un único roce en su marca estaba provocándole deliciosos espasmos de placer que la recorrían completamente dejándola totalmente excitada y perdida en el placer que sentía. Esa noche no sufrió, no lloró, sólo sintió. Pero se dijo a si misma que aquello no debía volver a pasar, si lo repetía por muy placentero que fuese y por bien que durmiese, no conseguiría seguir con su vida, no quería olvidarle, si no superar su perdida. Debía recuperarse sin recurrir a su marca, esa siempre estaría allí para recordarle a su compañero, a su amante, a su esposo.

Un mes más tarde, Kagome salía de su escuela tras comprobar con sus amigas los resultados de sus exámenes finales. Había conseguido aprobar la Preparatoria[1] y sólo le restaba hacer el examen de acceso para la Universidad de Tokio, pero no sabía qué carrera escoger. Por un lado estaba feliz pues ya podría dejar de estudiar tantas horas y dejar de sentir ese agobio cuando se reunía con sus amigas para estudiar en la Biblioteca o en alguna de sus casas. Se daba perfecta cuenta de las carencias que ella tenía con respecto a cualquiera de ellas, por todo lo que había faltado, pero había estado a la altura.

Iban por la calle caminando, un par de pasos por delante iban Eri y Ayumi que iban hablando animadamente, Yuka iba a su lado en silencio.

"– ¡Aaah! ¡Que tranquilidad haber aprobado los exámenes! –decía Eri desperezándose– Ahora podremos relajarnos un poco hasta el examen de acceso a la Universidad." Sus amigas habían decidido ya qué estudiar y acudían juntas a una academia donde se preparaban. Pero Kagome quien no tenía nada claro su futuro, aún no había hecho nada a este respecto.

"– Sólo espero que mi cuerpo se normalice pronto –comentó Ayumi– el mes pasado debido a los nervios sólo tuve el periodo un día. El medicó me dijo que era por el estrés, que tan pronto me relajase todo volvería a su cauce."

"– ¿En serio, Ayumi? –exclamó Yuka adelantándose– a mí me pasó lo contrario; estuve manchando más días de los normales. Es más, cuando creí que ya podía respirar tranquila, a los dos días ¡me volvió a venir!". Sus amigas escuchaban atentas a Ayumi, mientras ella silenciosa se había detenido a su lado. '¡Qué suerte tengo!' pensaba Kagome 'a mí no me toca hasta…' Y se quedó paralizada, poco a poco en su rostro empalideció y su semblante impasible se tornó aterrado.

"– Mi periodo… no…" –comenzó a murmurar Kagome. Mientras sus amigas se habían girado a verla y asustadas por el pánico que vieron en su rostro, la rodearon.

"– Kagome, ¿qué pasa? ¿A ti también te ha venido irregular? –preguntaba Eri intranquila– no te agobies, es normal, hemos estado sometidas a mucha presión." Ella las miró con miedo latente en su mirada, negando con intensidad.

"– Mi periodo… debía de… hace… –consiguió mascullar con dificultad– no… me ha venido en dos meses." Sus amigas la miraron perturbadas por sus palabras. Sin mediar palabra la abrazaron en silencio mientras las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas.

"– Kagome, es posible que tú… –susurró Yuka preocupada– quiero decir,… ¿has estado con…?". Kagome levantó su mirada mientras inconscientemente su mano se posó sobre su vientre. Le aterraba esa posibilidad pero era posible, todas las veces que hizo el amor con Inuyasha, él había terminado en su interior y ella no estaba tomando nada para evitar un embarazo. ¡Que descuidada había sido! Separada para siempre del hombre que amaba y ahora ¿podía ella estar embarazada?

"– Sí,… es posible, yo… no tuve cuidado… y…" –murmuró temblando Kagome bajando nuevamente la mirada. Sus amigas se miraron entre sí y sin decir más, la arrastraron por la calle hasta dar con una farmacia. Compraron dos pruebas de embarazo diferentes y la acompañaron a su casa. Ella insistió en que no hacía falta que se quedaran con ella, sabía que sus familias les habían organizado algo especial y debían volver a casa. En la base de las escaleras del Templo se despidieron, dándole ánimo y le pidieron que en cuanto se hiciese las pruebas se comunicase con ellas, fuesen las noticias que fuesen.

Cuando llegó frente a su casa, respiró hondo justo antes de entrar, todavía no sabía cómo se enfrentaría a su familia si resultaba correcta su suposición.

"– ¡Tadaima[2]!" –dijo tristemente en voz baja, nadie respondió. Mientras se descalzaba y se ponía sus zapatillas, había sacado de la bolsa ambas pruebas de embarazo, las observaba temerosa. En ese momento deseaba más que nada que fuese errónea su hipótesis y únicamente se tratase de un retraso ocasionado por los nervios y el estrés desde su regreso, pero sabía que por su irresponsabilidad e inconsciencia era bastante probable que realmente ella… estuviese esperando un hijo de Inuyasha. De pronto, su madre apareció por el pasillo.

"– ¡Oh, Kagome! Me pareció oírte llegar. –dijo cariñosa acercándose a ella– ¡O-kaeri nasai[3]!". Cuando estuvo frente a ella, vio el rostro de preocupación que tenía y bajó su mirada a sus manos viendo las dos cajas que ella sostenía. Volvió a mirar a los ojos a su hija y vio cómo su rostro estaba nuevamente bañado en lágrimas. No dijo nada, lo comprendió todo. Abrazó contra su cuerpo a su hija que rompió a llorar con más fuerza. Ella imaginaba lo que pasaba por la mente de Kagome; si realmente se habían confesado sus sentimientos ella y el muchacho, y se había entregado mutuamente cabía esa posibilidad.

"– Tranquila, Kagome –dijo consoladora mientras la guiaba a su habitación– suceda lo que suceda, no estás sola en esto. Además, puedes tomarte un año sabático antes de ir a la Universidad." Las palabras de su madre la tranquilizaron hasta cierto punto, ahora sólo restaba salir de dudas. "– Te esperaré aquí, –dijo su madre al llegar a su habitación– ve al baño si quieres."

Kagome asintió y una vez llegó al baño, sacó ambas pruebas de sus cajas, leyó con detenimiento las instrucciones y realizó las pruebas. Con ambas en la mano, regresó a su habitación donde su madre la esperaba sentada en la cama. Allí, esperaron los eternos 5 minutos hasta que armada de valor se decidió a mirar y… doble positivo… estaba embarazada.

Al día siguiente de realizar las pruebas de embarazo en casa, Kagome fue con su madre y el abuelo al médico de la familia para que, tras unos minuciosos exámenes, verificase que estaba embarazada de 8 semanas. Si sus cálculos eran precisos, la concepción habría tenido lugar entre unos días después de iniciar su viaje y día que se convirtió en la compañera de Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Su sola mención le llenaba de lágrimas los ojos sabiendo que jamás conocería a su hijo o hija y sería madre soltera hasta el final. Era una situación descorazonadora pero así eran las cosas, ya no podía hacer nada para cambiar la situación.

Ahora la realidad había cambiado radicalmente, ahora debía sobreponerse por encima de todo; cuidarse, una nueva vida crecía en su vientre y la protegería desde ese momento hasta el día de su muerte. Tras su visita al médico comenzó a preocuparse más por su salud y por su futuro. Aunque no había decidido qué hacer tras el año sabático que se tomaría desde el nacimiento de su hijo, quería ser útil en casa hasta que por su estado no fuese capaz. Consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo en una tienda de alimentación cercana al templo, la pareja de ancianos le dio encantado el trabajo pues la conocían desde niña y le tenían gran cariño. El poco dinero que podían pagarle lo intentaría ahorrar para el momento del nacimiento de su hijo, a partir de ese momento las cosas serían más duras y cualquier ayuda a la economía familiar sería bien recibida. Los días pasaban relativamente tranquilos para ella desde que recibió la impactante noticia de su embarazo. Seguía triste, eso siempre, porque no estaría con aquel que le había hecho el maravilloso regalo que crecía en su vientre. Todas las veces que se quedaba sola, asaltaban su mente tristes pensamientos añorando el calor de Inuyasha, sus groserías, sus mejillas ruborizadas antes de besarlo, su doradas miradas, sus _¡Keh!_ orgullosos y hasta el sonoro golpe que hacía su cuerpo cuando ella le obsequiaba con un _osuwari_. Ahora tenía que sacar fuerzas de flaqueza para enfrentarse a un futuro sin él pero con su hijo en su seno.

"– No te preocupes, pequeño mío –susurró cariñosamente– conocerás quien fue tu padre, aunque sea únicamente por mis palabras." Decía una amorosa Kagome acariciando su vientre mientras una solitaria lágrima caía por su mejilla.

Un día que había ayudado a limpiar el almacén del Templo a su abuelo, recibió una agradable sorpresa. Habían encontrado un arco viejo y un carcaj de flechas. Al tomarlo, una conocida sensación la invadió ante los atónitos ojos de su abuelo que por un momento creyó ver a su nieta rodeada de un aura rosada de pureza. Y nada más alejado de la realidad, aunque su abuelo decidió que era efecto del polvo del lugar y de su avanzada edad, Kagome sabía que ese arco, ese avejentado arco rojo con refuerzo de cuero en la zona medía era el suyo… el arco del monte Azusa, que la reconocía como su legitima dueña. Desde ese día, decidió practicar para no perder sus habilidades como sacerdotisa. Estaba convencida de que era lo correcto, por ella misma y todos los que habían luchado para romper el sello que anulaba sus poderes espirituales, y también… por su hijo, pues sabía quién era su padre… un Hanyô, por lo que parte de su herencia genética prevalecería en él aunque no sabía en qué modo.

Su abuelo y su madre se sintieron más tranquilos cuando una tarde la vieron con ropas de sacerdotisa Shinto yendo a la parte trasera del Templo donde ella había instalado una vieja diana. Tras varios intentos en los que sus flechas se estrellaron en cualquier sitio de la diana menos en el blanco, consiguió darle cerca del centro a la diana. Se sentía extraña pero satisfecha.

"– ¡Muy bien, Kagome! –dijo su abuelo acercándose– has hecho un gran avance, no puedo esperar el momento en que seas capaz de purificar." Kagome lo miró sorprendida por sus palabras, ¿acaso su abuelo no sabía que ella ya era capaz de hacerlo?

"– Abuelo, yo ya soy capaz de purificar y sin necesidad de canalizar a través de una flecha." –dijo con prudencia. Él la miró con recelo unos instantes y después comenzó a reírse con ganas.

"– Sí, querida nieta, jajaja –reía mientras se aproximaba a ella– no has sido apenas entrenada como Sacerdotisa todavía, no sé cómo podrías." Kagome lo miró desconcertada y algo desafiante, su abuelo no la creía. Hasta cierto punto lo veía normal, ella había desarrollado su escaso entrenamiento como Sacerdotisa durante los años que pasó yendo y viniendo al pasado, pero su abuelo no sabía hasta qué punto ella tenía conciencia y control de su propio poder.

"– Abuelo, ¿quién crees que purificó la Shikon No Tama?" –dijo con confianza mientras sus propias palabras la hicieron caer en un breve estado de tristeza. Él la miró desconfiado alzando la ceja. Se dirigió al almacén y salió un minuto más tarde con un pequeño cofre cubierto con unos ofudas[4] que lo sellaban.

"– Si realmente eres capaz de purificar, rompe estos ofudas sagrados y purifica el objeto encerrado en él." –dijo con orgullo su abuelo acercándose y dejando el cofre a unos metros de ella. Kagome miró recelosa a su abuelo, quien no la creía. Ella no estaba segura al 100% de ser capaz de pues la anciana Kaede no había terminado de enseñarla.

"– Este cofre contiene un tesoro ancestral que perteneció a un poderoso demonio sobre el que no queda constancia. Ha estado en la familia Higurashi por cientos de años. –dijo misteriosamente su abuelo– Mi padre me lo legó antes de morir y su padre antes que a él. Ha estado en manos de la familia Higurashi sin que ninguno de sus miembros haya sido capaz de abrirlo." El abuelo hizo una pausa y la miró con cierto nivel de desconfianza. "– ¿Crees que serás capaz de hacerlo?".

Kagome miró con reservas a su abuelo, sabía bien que su auténtico poder había sido liberado unos meses antes; la Shikon No Tama la tenía por una digna rival, su poder era superior incluso al de Kikyo. Cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse y liberar un poco de su poder para purificar ese sello.

Su abuelo se dio la vuelta para meterse en casa junto con su madre, que permanecía alejada de ellos desde un primer momento; caminaba seguro pensando que su nieta le había querido gastar una broma pero se detuvo en seco al sentir una gran energía a sus espaldas. Sé giró tan rápido como pudo y vio como la silueta de su nieta era rodeada por una cálida luz blanca y rosada mientras se agachaba sobre el cofre que él había dejado instantes antes frente a ella. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, su nieta desprendía una poderosa aura de pureza y cuando la vio tocar el cofre, éste vibró con violencia y los ofudas saltaron desintegrándose de la tapa, abriendo con un gran estruendo el pequeño cofre. Kagome metió su mano en el cofre y extrajo el contenido, mientras este era purificado al tacto, como lo fue la Shikon No Tama, por ella. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

Su abuelo alarmado se aproximó a paso rápido a ella, que ya dejaba de emitir aquella luz y se acercaba a donde él estaba. Su madre que estaba algo más alejada también se acercó.

"– Kagome…" –susurró su abuelo. Ella con una sonrisa triste y con lágrimas descendiendo por su rostro, mostró a su abuelo lo que había extraído del cofre. Era un pequeño y envejecido medallón de oro… con forma de corazón… una cinta de cuero ocupaba el lugar de la cadena; ese medallón, cientos de años atrás, había sido puesto por una joven sacerdotisa en el cuello de un poderoso Hanyô. Ese era el medallón que ella le había regalado a Inuyasha poco antes de enfrentarse a Kaguya.

Con cuidado abrió el medallón; en el lugar dónde debía estar su foto había un pequeño mechón de cabello plateado,… cabello de Inuyasha, seguramente aquello era para lo que habían erigido una barrera sagrada entorno al aura demoniaca que emitía el cabello; eso evitaba se abriese en cofre accidentalmente. En el espacio opuesto se veía muy borrosa y gastada la foto de Inuyasha, ya había perdido todo su color y apenas se distinguían correctamente sus facciones a excepción de sus dorados ojos que eran la única parte de la foto que mantenía algo de color. Kagome trataba de contener el llanto, no esperaba encontrarse aquello. Su madre y el abuelo la abrazaron con fuerza para darle consuelo. Parecía que todo lo que la unía o que le recordaba a la época de Sengoku Jidai estaba volviendo a ella.

Tras esa experiencia, su abuelo dejó de dudar de su poder como Sacerdotisa y también desistió de mostrarle viejas reliquias de la familia por si volvía a darse una situación similar. La ayudó cada día en sus entrenamientos; ella recuperó con sorprendente rapidez su destreza con el arco mejorando sin lugar a dudas su puntería hasta niveles insospechados, Sota bromeaba a menudo sobre si debía participar en las competiciones de tiro con Arco de su escuela como antigua alumna aunque no hubiese estado apuntada a ningún club debido a sus reiteradas ausencias; perfeccionó su capacidad de concentración hasta tal punto que fue capaz de crear en ella y de desplazar sobre otros, regios campos de fuerza a cierta distancia mientras realizaba otras tareas, incluso mantenerlos en pie mientras estaba alejada del Templo.

Por fin se cumplieron sus primeros tres meses de embarazo, aunque un rastro de melancolía seguía presente en su rostro y ella sabía que nunca la abandonaría, ya hacía una vida relativamente normal. Sus pesadillas se habían reducido hasta casi ser un mero recuerdo y ya conseguía dormir con normalidad todas las noches. Había sufrido las típicas nauseas durante unos días pero milagrosamente no habían supuesto un problema, parece ser que el vínculo que estableció con Inuyasha mediante la sangre intercambiada en su unión, la había hecho más resistente a esos malestares puramente humanos.

En alguna ocasión había sentido la necesidad de tocar su marca pero no por dejarse llevar por las maravillosas sensaciones que la recorrían, si no por tener presente a su querido Inuyasha. Acariciaba la piel que rodeaba a su marca sin llegar a tocarla y sentía inundarla algo similar al calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Inuyasha cuando la abrazaba; eso era suficiente para confortarla y darle nuevas fuerzas cuando se sentía más triste de lo normal, sobre todo unas noches antes cuando no había luna… en la noche tenebrosa.

Esa mañana se dirigió con su madre a la clínica para realizarle la primera ecografía a su hijo. Por fin podría ver si algunas de las características más obvias del padre se manifestarían en su hijo. Tenía cierto miedo porque aunque lo adoraría fuese como fuese, un niño con orejas caninas o garras no sería fácilmente aceptado en su sociedad. Tendría que idear algo para mantener eso bajo control si se daba el caso. A lo mejor algo similar al collar de subyugación que Kikyo creó para Inuyasha y que ella usaba con la sola mención de una palabra, pero con efecto mientras lo llevase puesto para mantener a raya la parte de demonio que sin duda tendría. Pero eso ya lo pensaría más adelante, ahora no era el momento. Quería saber cómo crecía su hijo dentro de ella, si estaba sano…

"– ¿Tú qué quieres que sea, hija? –preguntó su madre mientras la enfermera le extendía un gel sobre el vientre– A mí me encantaría que fuese una niña, tan linda como tú; así podría usar todos los kimonos que tenías tú de pequeña." Kagome miraba a su madre que rezumaba ilusión ante la ecografía que le iban a hacer. "– Aunque si fuese un chico también estaría feliz, tendría un buen ejemplo en su tío Sota, seguro que sería muy guapo como… su padre." –dijo Naomi mirando a su hija un momento por si sus palabras la habían entristecido. Una leve sombra estaba presente siempre en su rostro, pero nada más.

"– Sí, mama, si es un niño espero que sea tan guapo como su padre. A mí me gustaría, pero –dijo conteniendo un poco sus palabras– si es una niña la voy a adorar igual. Sólo espero que su carácter sea como el de su abuela. Pero no adelantemos acontecimientos, es demasiado pronto para saber que será. Me conformo con que esté sano." Terminó diciendo con dulzura mirando a su madre.

"– ¡Todavía no me lo creo! ¡Voy a ser abuela!" –casi gritó ella cuando Kagome la tomó de la mano.

Mientras habían tenido esta conversación, la enfermera había terminado de preparar el ecógrafo y la doctora de Kagome había entrado a la sala. La doctora había leído brevemente el historial.

"– ¿Quieren que esperemos un poco más al p… –comenzó a decir, pero paró al ver como Naomi negaba apresuradamente con la cabeza con rostro alarmado–…a alguien más?" – Kagome negó con tranquilidad.

"– No, no se preocupe. Sólo seremos nosotras. –e hizo una pausa para respirar hondo– El padre… no está ya…" –dijo con tristeza. Técnicamente era verdad, pero sus palabras eran ciertamente ambiguas y para cualquier persona significaban algo totalmente diferente.

"– ¡Oh, discúlpeme! Lo lamento." –dijo con pesadumbre mientras iniciaba las pasadas del ecógrafo sobre el vientre de Kagome. Su madre y ella se miraron con ilusión, y después centraron su atención sobre la pantalla.

A los pocos segundos, comenzó a ver y a escuchar un murmullo acelerado que parecía más el sonido de un galope apresurado que un corazón. Kagome y su madre se miraron esperanzadas.

"– Bueno, aquí tiene el fuerte latido de su hijo; –dijo la doctora– es normal, el tamaño es bueno y parece que todo está correctamente." De pronto, la doctora arrugó su frente con extrañeza y comenzó a dar pequeñas pasadas por una parte que ya había explorado.

"– ¿Ocurre algo?" –pregunto alarmada Kagome apretando la mano de su madre. Tras unos silenciosos instantes, el rostro de la doctora se relajó recuperando la sonrisa.

"– No se preocupe, si no fuese porque no es posible… –dijo subiendo levemente sus gafas– habría jurado que estas dos pequeñas marcas de aquí tenían forma de orejitas de animal. Pero no se preocupen, es normal que algunos tejidos creen confusión al principio, estos aparatos no son tan exactos en esta fase del embarazo. En la eco de las veinte semanas podremos ver perfectamente a su hijo así como verificar el sexo del mismo." Ambas mujeres la miraron con asombro tratando de disimular con una risa nerviosa la noticia que sin darse cuenta les había dado a conocer. Su hijo tendría las caninas orejas de Inuyasha.

La doctora apuntó algunos datos más pero no dejó de desplazar el ecógrafo. Su rostro volvió a ponerse serio nuevamente. Las mujeres Higurashi la miraban preocupadas, ¿qué nuevos signos acerca de la naturaleza del bebe había encontrado? El silencio de la doctora las ponía cada vez más nerviosas. La doctora las miró y sonrió para el alivio de ambas.

"– Me parece que va a tener mucho trabajo como madre primeriza –dijo la doctora ensanchando su sonrisa antes dos asustadas mujeres, ¿es que acaso tenía cuatro piernas su hijo?– ¡Gemelos o mellizos! Escondido tras su hijo hay otro algo más pequeño. Teniendo en cuenta mi experiencia podría decirle que serán un niño y una niña pero hasta dentro de unas semanas más no podremos garantizarlo. ¡Enhorabuena, tendrá mellizos!".

Kagome rompió a llorar de la emoción. ¡Dos!, nada más y nada menos, tendría dos pequeños. Ahora eran lágrimas de alegría las que surcaban sus mejillas. Su madre la abrazaba con emoción mientras compartían ese momento tan especial.

Su madre estaba muy emocionada ante la perspectiva, el ser abuela ya la hacía inmensamente feliz pero por partida doble al saber que habría dos bebes en casa.

"– Tendremos que organizarnos bien para disponerlo todo para la llegada de los bebes, –decía soñadora la madre de Kagome– tendremos que tener un par de cada cosa: dos cunas, cochecito doble, dos cambiadores,…".

"– ¡Mama! –exclamó Kagome. Naomi se giró a mirar a su hija– Hay tiempo, no tienes por qué pensar ahora en eso." Su madre sólo sonrió y rodeo sus hombros con un brazo mientras subían las escaleras del templo. Ahora tendrían que darle la noticia Sota y al abuelo. Cuando llegaron arriba, vieron como el abuelo estaba apostado frente al Go-Shimboku con el semblante serio.

"– Abuelo, ven dentro –dijo Kagome conteniendo la emoción– tenemos noticias que darte." El viejo no respondió, parecía como si estuviese en trance observando a cierta distancia el árbol sagrado. Madre e hija se miraron y encogiendo los hombros entraron a la casa. Sota no llegaría de clase hasta un par de horas más tarde así que decidieron esperar a que estuviesen ambos en casa para darles la noticia. Kagome subió a su habitación y se cambió de ropa para ir a entrenar, no sin olvidar proteger a sus hijos. Entre las cosas que había encontrado en el almacén había encontrado una protección abdominal que podía adaptar fácilmente para proteger su levemente crecido abdomen.

Mientras ella se cambiaba, su madre había salido al patio dónde su padre seguía concentrado observando el árbol. Cuando llegó a su lado, observó cómo mantenía apretados sus puños con tanta fuerza que los tenía blancos de la tensión.

"– Padre, ¿qué sucede?" –preguntó alarmada tocando en el hombro al anciano sacerdote.

"– Algo no está bien… algo está… cambiando… –murmuró brevemente el viejo sin dejar de mirar al Go-Shimboku.

De pronto un gran estruendo resonó en todo el templo, un fuerte viento comenzó a azotar las ramas del gran árbol sagrado haciendo que muchas de sus hojas creasen una agresiva lluvia sobre las cabezas de los cabeza de familia de los Higurashi.

"– ¡KAGOME! –Escuchó gritar Kagome, que descendía rápidamente por las escaleras de su casa al haber sentido el primer estruendo– ¡Kagome, corre, ven! –gritaban su madre y su abuelo. Al salir al patio se quedó congelada en el umbral. El Go-Shimboku desprendía una gran cantidad de energía, mezcla demoníaca con sagrada, el tronco y las ramas vibraban con tanta intensidad que parecía que el árbol fuese a quebrarse en cualquier momento. Con cautela se aproximó a donde su familia permanecía, cerca de los pies del árbol. La virulencia del viento comenzaba a remitir a medida que ella se aproximaba al tronco y cuando se hubo situado a la par con su madre y abuelo, se transformó en suaves espirales de aire que arrastraban las hojas que inicialmente se habían arrancado del árbol.

"– ¿Qué es esto? –exclamó sorprendida Kagome– ¿qué ha sucedido, abuelo? ¿Sabes algo?" Preguntaba una confusa Kagome. Su abuelo sólo la miró unos instantes para volver nuevamente la mirada al árbol.

"– Esto sólo ha sucedido una vez antes que ahora… –comentó visiblemente afectado el anciano–… significa que algo ha sucedido en el pasado que afecta al presente." Kagome lo miró aterrada. '¿Algo en el pasado?'

"– ¡Abuelo! ¿Qué…? –comenzó a preguntar Kagome pero se vio interrumpida súbitamente por su madre que la sujetó por la mano y señalaba al Go-Shimboku. Los tres permanecían paralizados observando al árbol.

De la nada y sin previo aviso, una de las espirales de aire que rodeaban el árbol se tornó más agresiva y comenzó estrecharse sobre el tronco del mismo, alrededor a la tan conocida cicatriz que la flecha de Kikyo había dejado al sellar hace más de 550 años a Inuyasha. Una intensa luz cargada de energía espiritual apareció justo sobre la hendidura de la flecha formando un resplandor que les cegó unos instantes.

A medida que se fue disipando un poco, los tres pudieron observar cómo se creaba del resplandor una vieja flecha, clavada en el mismo sitio del que Kagome sacase la flecha selladora de Inuyasha 500 años antes. Los Higurashi miraban sorprendidos y asustados tan estremecedor espectáculo. La luz residual que quedaba en la flecha descendió extendiéndose unos centímetros dando forma a lo que parecía una tela desgastada enganchada en la hendidura de la flecha. Era un tejido desgarrado de forma irregular, de color rojo sangre; a pesar de verse antiguo conservaba perfectamente el tono. Era el inconfundible color del Hitoe de Rata de Fuego de Inuyasha.

Kagome cayó al suelo al observar la escena final mientras el viento comenzaba a apaciguarse. "–… no…" –sollozó negando con voz apenas perceptible que ni su madre ni su abuelo escucharon. Ardientes lágrimas de desesperación rodaban por sus mejillas al comprender que era lo que estaba viendo. Una profunda desesperación la recorrió.

"– ¡No…! –volvió a sollozar con algo más de voz; esta vez su madre y abuelo lo escucharon, girándose hasta donde ella estaba. Se acercaron a ella sujetándola para ponerla en pie.

"– Kagome, hija, ¿qué sucede? –preguntó angustiada su madre mirándola y comprobando que nuevamente la desesperación reinaba en el rostro de Kagome. Una que se había quedado grabada en su memoria. La misma que vio en su hija el día que regresó hace meses del Sengoku y ya no ser capaz de volver. La desesperación ante la pérdida del amor de su vida.

"– ¿¡QUÉ HICISTE, INUYASHA!? ¡NOOOOO!" –gritó desesperada Kagome instantes antes de caer inconsciente en los brazos de su madre y su abuelo.

"– ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! Despierta, hija, ¿qué tienes? – gritaba alarmada Naomi agitando el cuerpo desmayado de su hija entre sus brazos. Entre ambos llevaron a su habitación a Kagome. No se dieron cuenta hasta el día siguiente que al mismo tiempo que esa escena había sucedido, a los pies del Go-Shimboku una pequeña placa de piedra había aparecido, en ella una inscripción en japonés antiguo _'Mitad hombre y mitad bestia fue sellado de nuevo ante la pérdida de su mismo corazón. El tiempo separó lo que el amor unió.'_

* * *

_**[1]**__Preparatoria: Es la Escuela Media Superior en Japón. Comprende 3 años, desde los 15-16 años hasta los 17-18. En este caso, he decidido indicar esto por la edad de Kagome al final del manga, no del anime._

_**[2]**_ _Tadaima: En japonés significa 'Ya regresé'. Se dice al regresar a tu casa._

_**[3]**_ _O-kaeri nasai: En japonés significa 'Bienvenido'. Respuesta tipo a Tadaima._

_**[4]**__Ofudas: son pequeños trozos de papel que las figuras sagradas usan para protegerse del mal. Miroku los usa en combinación con su Shakujou en combate. Se utilizaron para sellar a Inuyasha en una habitación mientras se curaba y para cegar a un demonio._


	11. Mi futuro es… salvar el pasado

_**Hola, estimadisim s lector s! Otro lunes mas con actualizacion. Os recuerdo que este es el penultimo capitulo de este excitante fic. Os volverá a sorprender la carencia "citrica" de este pero creo que ha habiado suficiente en los 9 iniciales. **_

_**Mil gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios y gracias al resto que aunque no comente, leen fielmente. Espero este capi sea de vuestro gusto y alivie vuestros corazones. **_

_**Me retrase porque hoy tuve 6 horas de clases de idiomas (catalan, ingles y aleman) y al salir de clase me secuestraron para que me despejase, por ello actualizo tarde.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 11.: ****_Mi futuro es… salvar el pasado._**

Tres días más tarde de aquel suceso, Kagome despertó agotada y confusa en su habitación. Las persianas estaban bajadas pero podía ver claramente que era de día. Lentamente, trató de incorporarse en la cama pero no pudo levantarse pues tenía puesta en el brazo una vía con suero. Parece ser que habían llamado al médico. Al extender la mano para encender la luz de su mesilla de noche, tiró sin querer un vaso al suelo que, aunque no se rompió, produjo un contundente golpe. Instantes después oyó unos pasos apresurados que subían las escaleras y al momento siguiente entraban en su habitación su madre, su hermano, el abuelo y alguien que identificó como un médico por el maletín que llevaba y un estetoscopio colgado de su cuello.

Todos se aliviaron al verla consciente; ella les sonrió tristemente como pudo sin decir nada. El médico le explicó su situación. El día de su desmayo la habían llevado nuevamente al hospital y la habían tenido en observación durante 24 horas, monitorizándola a ella y a los bebes. Por suerte no habían sufrido ningún daño ni por el estrés que Kagome sufrió al vivir aquello ni por el golpe que recibió al caer inconsciente, pues aunque su madre la había sujetado, no había podido frenar totalmente su caída. Hizo elogio de su idea de utilizar aquella protección bajo la ropa, eso había absorbido parte del golpe y había amortiguado su caída. Al médico le habían dicho que había sufrido una fuerte impresión y por ello perdió el conocimiento. Tras esto pudieron llevársela a casa y seguir cuidándola allí.

El médico retiró la aguja del suero con cuidado y tras ponerle un apósito, se despidió y fue acompañado a la puerta por el abuelo a quien dio las últimas instrucciones para el cuidado de la embarazada.

"– Mama, Sota… decidme que no es verdad… –sollozó mientras se cubría los hombros con un chal– decidme que no apareció una flecha con parte del Hitoe de Rata de Fuego de Inuyasha en el Go-Shimboku." Su madre se sentó a su lado tomando sus manos entre las suyas. No era capaz de levantar la mirada de ellas y fijarla en los desconsolados ojos de su hija.

"– Kagome… hija… yo…" –sabía que nada de lo que dijese mejoraría su estado de ánimo, lo quisiese o no, ella volvía a pasar por el mismo duelo que meses atrás, ahora con las pruebas fehacientes de la muerte del amor de su hija.

"– ¿Me acompañas fuera?" –preguntó Kagome a su madre; ésta levantó finalmente la vista apretando sus manos contra las suyas. "– Quiero verlo… necesito verlo." –espetó triste pero con más entereza de la que su madre tenía en aquellos duros momentos.

Su madre accedió no sin antes pedirle que tomase algo de comer, y sirviéndole de apoyo para levantarse de la cama a su hija, descendieron al piso inferior y salieron al patio. La luz del medio día la cegó unos instantes hasta que se acostumbró a la luz del exterior. Con lentos pero firmes pasos se aproximaba al Go-Shimboku; volvió a revivir en su mente la escena que unos días antes había presenciado en directo ella misma. Allí estaba todo. La flecha en el mismo sitio que la de Kikyo, el trozo de tela desgarrada del Hitoe de Inuyasha y a los pies del árbol la única novedad: una placa de piedra con una inscripción. Cuando estuvo a pocos pasos de la placa se arrodilló a sus pies para leerla. Cada palabra se le atragantó en la garganta impidiendo que ni un sonido consiguiese salir de su boca. Con sus dedos acarició la piedra grabada, estaba muy desgastada pero se leía claramente, habían hecho un magnífico trabajo para que perdurase hasta su tiempo. 'Amigos, fuisteis vosotros, ¿verdad? queríais que su memoria perdurase y llegase hasta mí, ¿no es eso?… Gracias' pensó mientras más lagrimas caían en la tierra a los pies de la inscripción.

Naomi observaba con tristeza a su hija, ya era la segunda vez que ella pasaba por esto y aunque ella había perdido hacía años al padre de Kagome, no podía equipararse al dolor que su hija sentía en esos momentos. Naomi había disfrutado de muchos años de convivencia con su marido y había podido sobrellevarlo porque tuvo tiempo para prepararse y tenía a su padre y sus dos preciosos hijos, el mayor regalo que él le pudo hacer.

Con un silencioso caminar, se aproximó a su hija. Tocándola en el hombro, le tendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Juntas se sentaron en un banco enfrente del Go-Shimboku. Kagome descansaba apoyada en el hombro de su madre quien la abrazaba contra ella dándole consuelo y apoyo.

"– Kagome… no sabes cómo lo siento –dijo cariñosamente reconfortando a su hija– es más duro al ver frente a ti la realidad de la situación, pero has de pensar en tus hijos." Dijo Naomi acunando a su hija contra ella. "– Ellos sólo te tienen a ti en este momento, tú eres su soporte y has de ser fuerte por tus hijos."

Kagome miró a su madre con tristeza y asintió. Era obvio que tenía razón, no podía nuevamente dejarse vencer por la depresión aunque lo que más desease en ese momento es acabar con su sufrimiento y unirse a Inuyasha en el mas allá.

"– Hija, no le has perdido del todo; –continuó su madre– en tu vientre están creciendo y desarrollándose sanas, dos criaturas que son parte de él, parte de ti. Sin ambas partes no habría sido posible. Un pedacito del pasado sigue vivo aquí en el presente." Dijo mientras posaba su mano libre sobre el vientre de su hija.

Kagome se quedó helada ante estas palabras de su madre. Sus ojos color chocolate se abrieron a más no poder y se incorporó levemente para encarar temblorosa a su madre, que se sorprendió al sentir este cambio en su hija. Con un rápido movimiento se puso de pie y le habló con urgencia:

"– ¿Qué… has dicho,… mama? ¡Repítelo!" –casi gritó Kagome sujetando a su madre por los hombros. De sus ojos brotaban lágrimas pero no de tristeza, éstas se habían visto reemplazadas inmediatamente por lágrimas cargadas de esperanza. Las palabras de su madre habían activado un resorte en su mente que había conseguido unir todos los pedazos de sus últimos días en el Sengoku, habían unido lo que parecía inconexo e imposible con tan sólo unas breves frases.

"– Digo que Inuyasha sigue contigo, en tus hijos –musitó dudosa su madre– ellos son parte de ti,… parte de él." Kagome soltó a su madre que alarmada se había puesto de pie. En su mirada, aquel desconsuelo, esa desesperación y tristeza que se habían instalado, habían sido totalmente erradicados dando paso a un atisbo esperanza, una ilusión que por tanto tiempo había anhelado experimentar. Volvió a mirar a su madre con su recobrada alegría en la mirada, Naomi casi cae al suelo al ver regresar a su Kagome a aquel triste cuerpo que desde hacía meses no era más que la sombra de lo que su hija fue.

Kagome salió corriendo hacia la casa. Sabía qué tenía que hacer pero no podía hacerlo sin prepararse. Subió a toda prisa los escalones que la conducían a la planta superior y a su habitación, y allí se cambió su ropa por la de sacerdotisa, incluyendo la protección que salvaguardó a sus bebes. Tomó el viejo arco y el carcaj de flechas y volvió a salir de su habitación para dirigirse a donde comenzó todo… al pozo devorador de huesos. Justo delante del salón se encontró con su familia. Todos la miraban sorprendidos, era la Kagome que recordaban de antes, en su rostro se apreciaba determinación, esperanza y confianza en lo que iba a hacer.

"– Mama, Abuelo, Sota… yo… debo irme… –dijo con resolución– me están esperando, debo solucionar esto. Por fin se lo que tenía que encontrar… o más bien… crear." Dijo una feliz y sonriente Kagome posando su mano sobre su protegido vientre.

"– Suerte, hija mía –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos su madre– dale un beso a mi yerno y cuídate." Dijo Naomi mientras abrazaba a su hija. "– No te extralimites, recuerda que debes velar por ellos." –comentó con ternura mientras ponía su mano sobre el vientre de su hija. El abuelo y Sota no entendían mucho pero se aproximaron a ellas y se unieron al abrazo. Tras estos emotivos instantes, Kagome salió con energías renovadas de la casa, corriendo hasta el templete donde se encontraba el pozo. Sentía su cuerpo rebosante de nueva energía, como si gran parte de su poder hubiese crecido al sentir nuevamente la esperanza y felicidad en su ser.

Al llegar al pozo y subirse al borde, una conocida sensación de dejavú la invadió. Sonriendo sin más demora, saltó al interior del pozo, sabiendo que se abriría para ella nuevamente. Y así fue. Una intensa luz rosada la envolvió con renovada fuerza amortiguando su caída cual pluma al llegar al fondo del pozo. Cuando miró hacia arriba, pudo ver el claro cielo del medio día y unas nubes pasar delicadamente sobre el pozo. Trepó por las paredes rocosas del pozo y salió a la superficie. Había extrañado esa sensación. Respiró hondo aquel limpio y puro aire del que hacía meses no disfrutaba.

"– Estoy en casa." –dijo Kagome extendiendo sus brazos al cielo demostrando su felicidad.

Tras esta pequeña pausa, se encaminó hacia su destino, en esos meses no parecía haber cambiado nada. Pensó 'mejor ser precavida', y desplegó uno de sus poderosos campos de fuerza en torno a si misma para pasar desapercibida ante los Yōkais que poblaban el bosque. Encubrió su energía y su olor lo suficiente para no ser detectada. Ya no tenía problemas si se cruzaba con un Yōkai, sería capaz de defenderse con total eficiencia. Aceleró su paso cuando percibió el hedor y aura de varios demonios procedente de la dirección donde se encontraba la aldea. El Go-Shimboku tendría que esperar. Corrió a la máxima velocidad que sus piernas le permitieron; cuando llegó al borde del bosque vio una conocida escena. Sus amigos peleaban contra un grupo muy numeroso de Yōkais ogros gigantes y otras bestias. Observó como la anciana Kaede resguardaba con un escudo protector a algunos aldeanos, mientras Shippo ponía a salvo a niños y mujeres que habían quedado aislados. Miroku lanzaba okudas paralizando a algunos Yōkais que Sango se encargaba de destrozar con el Hiraikotsu. Kirara despedazaba a otros Yōkais menores con sus afilados colmillos para después abrasarlos hasta reducirlos a cenizas con sus llamas. El combate parecía inclinado claramente a su favor.

"– ¡Sango, cuidado!" –grito corriendo Miroku mientras iba a su encuentro, pero el aviso llegó tarde, la cola de un Yōkai serpiente impacto directamente a los pies de Sango haciendo que la tierra a sus pies temblase y se quebrase, saliendo despedida varios metros cayendo por fortuna sobre Miroku, que frenó y redujo el impacto.

"– ¿Estáis bien?" –exclamó un preocupado Shippo que agotado seguía poniendo a salvo a todos cuantos podía, lanzando sus llamas de zorro a los demonios que se le acercaban. Sus fuerzas se habían visto mermadas desde que no contaban con la ayuda del Hanyô, pero no se rendirían. Protegerían la aldea y los alrededores hasta su último aliento.

Sin saber de dónde ni cómo, nuevos Yōkais se formaron de los restos de los ya muertos. Ahora se encontraban en serios problemas. Sin un poder sagrado mayor o las técnicas de Tessaiga no podrían salir victoriosos de esa batalla. Observaron con horror como los nuevamente unidos demonios se agrupaban formando un nuevo y deforme Yōkai que concentraba sus fuerzas. El grupo temió lo peor.

Kagome no tuvo dudas, sabía que no llegaría a tiempo corriendo para interponerse entre sus amigos y aquel Yōkai, pero ella sería capaz de protegerlos desde esa distancia. Resguardada bajo las sombras de los árboles en la linde del bosque, con una mano sobre su pecho y la otra extendida, concentró y desplegó su más poderosa barrera protectora, que en menos de un segundo había cubierto el valle y la aldea como un viento desbocado que asolaba la tierra.

Justo el instante después de cubrir a Miroku y a Sango, el impacto del letal ataque del Yōkai fue repelido y éste purificado en el momento en que la barrera fue efectiva. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos para volverse hacia donde la anciana Kaede se encontraba. Ésta les devolvió una atónita mirada negando al mismo tiempo. Ella no había sido, sólo conocían a alguien capaz de desplegar tan poderosa barrera y era imposible… Kikyo había muerto hacía meses y su alma por fin descansaba eternamente en el mas allá.

Todavía protegida por los árboles, Kagome buscó el origen de la fuerza demoniaca. Aun habiendo purificado a todos los que estaban formando parte de esa batalla, seguía sintiendo una poderosa aura maligna en aquel lugar. Aquella energía… se ocultaba muy bien, pero la encontró… procedía de la tierra, que en el instante en que ella lo percibió comenzó a temblar. Una zona entre su posición y sus amigos comenzó a elevarse formando un gigante Yōkai de arcilla. Ese era el causante de todo, por ello los demonios con los que acababan sus amigos se reconstituían tan pronto como tocaban el suelo.

"– ¡Vamos, Sango, agrupémonos con los demás! –gritó Miroku tirando de ella hacia donde se encontraban Kirara, Kaede y Shippo, junto con los aldeanos. Con la mirada buscaba quién era el responsable de la poderosa barrera que les había protegido pero debido al cansancio y la confusión reinante, no captaba nada, excepto al enorme Yōkai de arcilla que se erigía ante ellos. Concentraron todos sus ataques en la inmensa mole que se aproximaba a su posición, consiguieron retrasar su avance unos segundos pero era demasiado poderoso. Al no poder moverse de dónde se encontraban, perdían la ventaja que les ofrecía su tamaño y el terreno con respecto al Yōkai. Estaban perdidos.

De la nada, vieron como poderosas flechas sagradas impactaban desde todas direcciones en el temible Yōkai que se encontraba casi sobre ellos. Con cada impacto, el cuerpo de éste se iba consumiendo. Siguieron con la mirada la procedencia de tan fulminante ataque y quedaron asombrados ante la figura que distinguieron en el lindero del bosque. Las sombras la envolvían pero su silueta les era tan sumamente conocida que quedaron petrificados al instante en que pensaron de quien se trataba. Ropajes de sacerdotisa… arco y flechas… pelo largo oscuro ondeando al viento… no, no podía ser.

"– ¡No es posible! –murmuraba una impresionada anciana Kaede– no puede ser ella, ya no está en este mundo." Miroku, Shippo y Sango se miraban entre ellos desechando también esa idea. ¿Sería realmente Kikyo regresada de entre los muertos? Era imposible, tras su muerte esa opción ya había quedado excluida.

Kagome protegida por las sombras, decidió poner fin a la existencia del Yōkai. Tomando una nueva flecha de su carcaj, la cargó con una poderosa energía de purificación y disparó al cielo por encima del poderoso Yōkai que se encontraba paralizado y reducido en tamaño por todos sus ataques anteriores. La flecha iluminó el cielo como un rayo y al llegar a cierta altura, cayó en picado sobre el Yōkai deshaciéndolo en un fino polvo que desapareció durante la purificación.

Tan pronto como los aldeanos y sus amigos se dieron cuenta de que estaban a salvo, se aproximaron corriendo al bosque, en donde su misteriosa salvadora se ocultaba. Todavía con su leve aura rodeándola, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el grupo que se encontraba a unos metros de su posición. El sol ya iluminaba parte de sus ropas; sí, no cabía lugar dudas, se trataba de una sacerdotisa, pero ¿quién? ¿Quién poseía tanto poder? Ellos permanecían en guardia pues no la habían reconocido todavía.

Kirara alzó su cabeza al olfatear el aire hacia la misteriosa figura y abandonó la formación, aproximándose corriendo hacia la persona que los había protegido del ataque de los demonios.

"– ¡Kirara! ¡No, regresa aquí! –exclamó Sango alarmada. Ella jamás desobedecía una orden durante el combate. Vio con sorpresa como envolvía ronroneando a la misteriosa figura y ésta la abrazaba y acariciaba como quien saluda a una vieja amiga.

"– Hola Kirara, ¿me echaste de menos?" –dijo Kagome con cariño mientras la gatita volvía a su forma normal al saltar a sus brazos. El grupo se quedó impactado al escuchar aquella voz.

"– No… no puede ser." –dijo asustada una emocionada Sango, pero sus ojos no la engañaron más. Kagome salió totalmente de las sombras del bosque dejándose ver. Tanto sus amigos como los aldeanos habían quedado paralizados ante la joven muchacha que ahora caminaba tranquilamente hacia ellos. "– Ka… Kagome… ¿realmente eres tú?"

Ella sonrió con felicidad al estar frente a sus amigos de nuevo. Shippo dio unos torpes pasos secando a duras penas las lágrimas que ya rodaban por sus infantiles mejillas.

"– ¡Has vuelto, Kagome! –gritó el pequeño Kitsune saltando a los brazos de la que siempre consideraría su madre– estás aquí, ¡eres tú!" Arropado por sus cálidos brazos, se estrechó contra su cuerpo susurrando lo que tanto tiempo había esperado poder volver a decir: "– ¡Mama!" –sollozaba contra su pecho sin parar. Ella lo abrazaba con ternura y añoranza, como había extrañado a ese pequeño Yōkai.

"– ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome-sama! – gritaron el resto de sus amigos rodeándola y dándola un fuerte abrazo. Los aldeanos los rodearon emocionados, consideraban una más de la aldea a esa joven sacerdotisa que durante un sinfín de combates les había protegido de morir asesinados.

Tras unos primeros momentos muy emotivos, se dirigieron a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede que todavía asombrada por el despliegue de poder de Kagome, la preguntaba cómo había sido posible lo que ella había conseguido. Le ofrecieron algo de comer y mientras calmaba un poco el hambre, les fue contando.

"– En mi tiempo, comencé a ejercitar mis habilidades bajo la supervisión de mi abuelo; –comentó animada Kagome– no es tan buen maestro como tú, Venerable Kaede, pero pude lograr rápidas mejoras combinando tus enseñanzas y las suyas." La anciana la miró con cariño y admiración. Si bien antes de su marcha, estaba muy por debajo de lo que se esperaba de una sacerdotisa de su tiempo, en poco tiempo había superado con creces el poder y habilidades de su hermana, considerada la más poderosa sacerdotisa de todos los tiempos. Ahora sin lugar a dudas, sabía cuan especial era la muchacha frente a ella; sabían por qué Magatsuhi la temía tanto como para sellar su poder; la sacerdotisa más poderosa se encontraba frente a ellos.

"– Kagome-sama –comenzó a decir el monje Miroku– ¿cómo es posible que haya podido regresar?" Todos la miraban expectantes, sabía que tenía que contarles todo lo que había vivido en esos meses en los que no pudo ni supo cómo volver, pero era demasiado largo de contar. Ella quería abordar el tema por el que principalmente había sentido la urgente necesidad de volver a ese tiempo: Inuyasha.

Respirando hondo, hizo un breve resumen mental y comenzó a contarles. "– Veréis… yo… –dijo visiblemente emocionada poniendo su mano sobre su levemente hinchado vientre– descubrí hace poco qué era aquello que me permitiría volver y quedarme en este tiempo… era algo que solamente _él_ y yo podíamos hacer… siendo cada uno parte de nuestro propio tiempo… aportamos lo que hacía falta." Los ojos de sus amigos se ensancharon tanto que parecía se fuesen a salir de sus cuencas. Miraron sorprendidos a la joven que acariciaba su vientre con amor comprendiendo en un instante lo que había sucedido.

"– Estás… ¿embarazada?" –exclamó una visiblemente emocionada Sango. Kagome sólo asintió mientras una lágrima de felicidad caía por su mejilla. Ambas amigas se abrazaron con fuerza mientras los demás las rodeaban participando del cálido momento que estaban compartiendo. Tras unos emotivos minutos cargados de lágrimas, abrazos y caricias a su vientre, Kagome cambió su rostro y mirando con entereza al grupo les habló con seriedad.

"– Contadme que ha pasado –pidió con semblante entero– ¿qué hizo?" Sus amigos sorprendidos por el cambio, se miraron con temor y cierta tristeza, sabiendo por quién exactamente ella preguntaba. Parecía que estaba enterada pero dudaban de si contarle o no. Ella interrumpió sus cavilaciones hablándoles de nuevo tras respirar hondo.

"– Hace tres días ocurrió algo desconcertante en el Go-Shimboku de mi tiempo. –sus amigos se miraron sorprendidos pero permanecieron callados escuchando las palabras de la sacerdotisa– De la nada, una vieja flecha sagrada apareció clavada atravesando parte del Hitoe de Rata de Fuego en el mismo sitio en que él estuvo sellado por Kikyo durante 50 años. Una lápida a los pies del árbol con una inscripción me confirmó qué había pasado." Entonces Kagome miró con seriedad pero sin dureza a la anciana Kaede y le habló: "– ¿Fuiste tú? ¿Tú lo sellaste?" –preguntó mirando a la anciana, que visiblemente afectada asintió con pesar.

"– Desde que te marchaste, Inuyasha no fue el mismo. –narró tristemente la anciana– Apenas se movía del pozo o del Go-Shimboku. Miroku y Shippo a duras penas conseguían arrastrarlo hasta aquí para que comiese algo. Todo empeoró el día que tuvo un sueño en el que tú aparecías a su lado. Juraba y perjuraba que había sido capaz de sentir tu presencia y tu calor. Pensamos que estaba comenzando a perder la cabeza." Kagome llevó sus manos a su boca con asombro. Sabía perfectamente de qué hablaba Kaede, ella misma había tenido ese sueño o por lo menos ella creía que lo había sido.

"– Fue real… –susurró suavemente pero lo bastante alto como para que todos la escuchasen interrumpiendo el relato de Kaede– fue real, yo también experimenté eso mismo en mi tiempo. Al mes y medio de marcharme aproximadamente; fue la primera vez que recordé lo que había soñado y fue con él con quien soñé, agazapado a los pies del Go-Shimboku, abrazando Tessaiga y mi arco." Todos se sorprendieron pues conocían por Inuyasha ese detalle, pero Kaede no lo había mencionado a Kagome. La anciana prosiguió con su relato tras esta pausa.

"– Tras aquello comenzó a volverse temerario, muy descuidado –comentaba tristemente la anciana– se ponía cada vez más en peligro. No sólo por los combates en los que se enfrascaba, sino porque en su débil estado mental y frágil salud física, ya no era él mismo. Temíamos que su lado Yōkai le estuviese dominando pero ni su rostro ni su cuerpo mostraban la tan temida transformación."

"– Una mañana, hace algunos días, se presentó en mi puerta en un lamentable estado. Su Hitoe estaba completamente manchado de sangre, rasgado en gran parte de su extensión. Se le veía desolado y muy serio. Tras unos minutos, nos habló al monje Miroku y a mí, haciéndonos una macabra petición."

_"– __Quiero… que me purifiquéis… junto al Go-Shimboku –dijo Inuyasha con un hilo de voz_– _No importa lo que pase, no deseo estar en este mundo sin ella. Ya no tengo una razón para vivir." Ambos lo miraron espantados ante sus palabras._

_"– __¿Qué diablos estás diciendo, Inuyasha? –Gritó Miroku a su amigo– Jamás haremos tal cosa." Entonces, el Hanyô alzó su mirada hacia ellos, donde pudieron ver la desolación que invadía su espíritu. Vieron a un alma atormentada, sufriendo incontables tormentos. Amargas lágrimas descendían por sus demacradas mejillas. No se parecía en nada al orgulloso Hanyô que había sido desde que se conocieron._

_"– __¡Por favor! –sollozó Inuyasha– ¡Os lo suplico… ya no puedo más!" Tras estas palabras, Inuyasha se arrojó a sus pies rompiendo a llorar desesperado. Nunca le habían visto llorar de esa manera y menos en ese estado de desesperación. No querían acceder a su petición, pero tampoco quería acrecentar el sufrimiento que su amigo estaba sintiendo._

_Kaede se aproximó a él y tocando su brazo, le habló con ternura: "– Esta bien, Inuyasha, –murmuró– haremos lo que nos pides." El Hanyô alzo su triste mirada dorada, ya desprovista de su antigua vitalidad y sólo susurró: "– Gracias."_

Kagome escuchó en silencio el relato de aquella conversación, mientras silenciosas lágrimas caían profusas por su rostro. '¿¡Cómo pudiste, Inuyasha!?' pensó desolada Kagome. Miroku continuó en el punto donde la anciana Kaede se había detenido.

"– Pocos días más tarde, Inuyasha se volvió a presentar frente a la puerta de la cabaña –narró serio Miroku– creímos que su ausencia se debía a que había cambiado de parecer pero sólo nos explicó que había ido a poner en orden sus asuntos." Kagome los miró extrañada.

"– Había ido a… despedirse de su madre, de su padre, y… de Kikyo. Por último fue a visitar su hermano. –Enumeró con pesar Kaede– Fue a sus tumbas para rendirles una última cortesía y a ver a Sesshomaru para entregarle a Tessaiga, pero éste no la aceptó. ¡Ojala lo hubiese hecho!". Kagome asimilaba estas palabras cuando Kaede y Miroku se pusieron en pie. "– Ven, te lo mostraremos."

Lentamente se dirigieron al sendero que les conducía hacia el Go-Shimboku, dejando a los demás en la cabaña. Una mezcla de nervios y tristeza se mezclaban en su interior, peleándose con la alegría inicial que había sentido al volver a cruzar el pozo. Iban caminando en silencio hasta que la anciana Kaede comenzó nuevamente a hablar.

"– Ese día nos dirigimos como ahora al Go-Shimboku. Inuyasha deseaba… morir en el lugar donde lo devolviste a la vida –declaró Kaede con tristeza– yo no estaba convencida ni apoyaba su decisión, –dijo con decisión la anciana sacerdotisa– por lo que llegado el momento,… no le purifiqué." Kagome se detuvo en seco y la miró sin saber que pensar. "– En el instante anterior a soltar la flecha, cambié su poder purificador… por sellador."

Kagome sujetó su pecho para tratar de contener la opresión que sentía ante las palabras de la anciana. Entonces todavía había esperanza. Pero recordó el estado del Go-Shimboku en su tiempo: Únicamente una flecha y un pedazo gastado y roto del Hitoe de Inuyasha. Miró angustiada a Kaede que se había parado frente a ella. El rostro de la anciana era desgarrador, el dolor se reflejaba en su ojo sano mientras ambas cruzaban sus miradas.

"– Sé que has pensado, Kagome, cuando he dicho que sellé a Inuyasha pero… hubo un imprevisto que lo alteró todo. –dijo abatida– Si Inuyasha no hubiese llevado consigo a Tessaiga en ese momento, es posible que él pudiese ser fácilmente despertado." Kaede tomó aire y narró lo sucedido a la muchacha mientras reanudaban su camino.

_"– __¡Vamos, Kaede, dispara de una vez! –dijo el demonio con el dolor reflejado en sus ojos y la desesperación presente en su quebrada voz. El Hanyô se encontraba paralizado contra el tronco del Go-Shimboku gracias a los ofudas que Miroku había empleado para inmovilizarle. Para esto necesitaba al monje, pues sabía que el instinto de supervivencia de su lado Yōkai no le permitiría dejarse matar si no estaba totalmente aprisionado. Había tomado a Tessaiga en una de sus manos selladas para que ésta no erigiese sobre su pecho ninguna barrera que lo protegiese. Era lo más seguro para terminar con su vida._

_"– __Inuyasha…" –sollozaba con dolor la anciana temblando ante el indefenso Hanyô al que por petición expresa iba a purificar. Miroku la sujetaba por los hombros para darle coraje y apoyo en esos momentos, aunque no era fácil para ninguno de los dos. Cerró su ojo sano mientras bajaba levemente su arco y la flecha purificadora que había colocado en él. Lágrimas de tristeza caían por su ajada mejilla, se sentía como si fuese a matar a su propio hijo. Levantando nuevamente el arco y colocando la flecha, gritó al muchacho: "– ¡Perdóname, Inuyasha!" – y soltó la flecha que emitió un leve resplandor mientras zumbaba atravesando el espacio que los separaba impactando en el pecho del Hanyô. _

_Al sentir la flecha hundirse sin problemas en su pecho esperó dejar de sentir el intenso dolor que su corazón sentía cuando comenzase a purificarle, pero esto no llegó. Aun consciente durante unos segundos mientras sus ojos se cerraban, miró la flecha y después a Kaede que se apoyaba en Miroku y les susurró con sus últimas fuerzas: "– ¿por qué…?" Y cerró definitivamente sus ojos perdiendo la consciencia… y la poca vida que le quedaba… Ya sin fuerza en ningún miembro de su cuerpo, los ofuda de Miroku desaparecieron dejando libres sus extremidades con tan mala suerte que al descender sus brazos, Tessaiga cayó sobre las raíces del árbol saliéndose de su vaina y clavándose frente a Inuyasha._

_"– __¡Noo!" –gritaron asustados Miroku y la anciana Kaede corriendo hasta el Go-Shimboku lo más rápido que pudieron, pero ya era tarde. Tessaiga había erigido una barrera demoniaca que se mezcló con la energía sagrada del árbol, repeliéndoles a ambos como figuras sagradas que eran. Ahora era imposible acercarse tanto al árbol como al Hanyô._

Cuando la anciana concluyó su relato, estaban ya cerca del claro dónde se encontraba el Go-Shimboku. Respiró profundamente antes de recorrer los últimos metros que les separaban del árbol. Miroku y Kaede se apartaron para dejarla pasar y allí lo vio, en la misma posición que lo encontró tres años atrás.


	12. Tuyo y Mío

**_Hola, amigos y amigas que me habéis leído hasta ahora. Aquí os traigo el último capítulo de mi historia. Muchas gracias por la paciencia en estas semanas que no actualicé. Quiero daros las gracias por leer y comentar, sin vuestra participación, esto no habría sido lo mismo, gracias por vuestro soporte durante todas estas semanas. Este capítulo es laaaaaargo, espero contar con vuestra paciencia y confío sea el broche que podíais esperar de mi historia. Ni que decir tiene que se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias y criticas constructivas, como siempre._ **

**Gracias a todos los que habéis comentado en algún momento: _Aiko03_, _serena tsukino chiba, Rinnu, Elena79, rogue85, tsukimi _y_ Danynekko_. Habeis sido una agradable constante y os lo agradezco.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: ****_Tuyo y Mío_**

Ahí se encontraba, sin raíces que lo sujetasen al tronco y con Tessaiga clavada frente a él en una de las fuertes raíces del árbol. Su corazón desbordó intensas emociones que se apoderaron de ella, oprimiéndole el pecho, consiguiendo que sus ojos se humedeciesen con lágrimas contenidas. A paso lento y seguro, se aproximó más al Go-Shimboku sintiendo durante su avance el peso de la decisión de Inuyasha sobre sus propios hombros. Pudo observar mejor el rostro de su amado; cualquier rastro de sufrimiento había sido borrado pero si se le notaba diferente, marchito.

De la nada, sintió una conocida presencia acercarse. Se volvió hacia donde la percibía y habló con seriedad tras un momento.

"– Sesshomaru, –dijo con tristeza– ¿tú también lo sentiste?" El Yōkai entró en el claro en ese instante y la miró impávido, para perder la costumbre, a pesar de que hacía meses que no la veía. Kaede y Miroku les observaban a distancia.

"– Inuyasha vino a mí para entregarme a Tessaiga,… –señaló él– reusé aceptarla si no daba un razonamiento lícito por su decisión. De haber conocido de sus intenciones, le habría azotado hasta que hubiese recuperado la cordura." Los tres humanos lo miraron sorprendidos, jamás se habrían esperado semejante demostración de _afecto_ del Señor del Oeste hacia su medio hermano. Sesshomaru recorrió con la mirada a la Sacerdotisa que ahora más que nunca lo parecía, por un momento centró sus ambarinos ojos en su vientre y volviendo la mirada hacia el Go-Shimboku, le dijo: "– Veo que el híbrido hizo un buen trabajo contigo." El Yōkai la miró de nuevo a los ojos para centrarse en Inuyasha. Ella comprendió.

"– Sesshomaru-sama, ¿será capaz de extraer a Tessaiga?" –preguntó la anciana Kaede con precaución. El Yōkai se tomó su tiempo para contestar. De hecho, no lo hizo en un primer momento. Se aproximó al lugar donde estaba clavada la katana pero una poderosa barrera eléctrica le hizo pararse en seco. Sesshomaru aguantaba mientras el campo de fuerza de Tessaiga le rechazaba impidiéndole avanzar. Retrocedió un paso para salir del área de influencia de Tessaiga. "– Ya veo." –expresó con pesar la anciana.

El Yōkai se giró hacia Miroku y Kaede, y les preguntó impávido: "– ¿Habéis conseguido siquiera llegar tan cerca de Tessaiga?" –Ambas figuras sagradas negaron con la cabeza.

"– La barrera de Tessaiga, combinada con la propia energía del Go-Shimboku, nos expulsó a mayor distancia. –dijo con tristeza Miroku– Sospechamos que por el alcance de las raíces del árbol. No hemos podido hacer nada para evitar esto." Sesshomaru volvió su fría mirada hacia Kagome que no había dejado de mirar a un marchito Inuyasha sellado en el árbol.

"– Es tu turno, Sacerdotisa –espetó con energía– ¿qué esperas? Eres la única capaz de lograr que ni Tessaiga ni el Go-Shimboku te rechacen." Miroku y Kaede les miraron sorprendidos.

"– Pero Sesshomaru-sama, Tessaiga sólo reaccionará ante quien haya sido reconocido como su dueño; sólo reaccionará ante la sangre de Inuyasha, siendo parte humano y parte demonio, un Hanyô." –dijo Miroku alarmado tratando de explicar al Yōkai aunque de sobra sabía que él conocía la afinidad de Tessaiga con su legítimo dueño.

"– Precisamente." –explicó el Yōkai mirando fijamente a Kagome. Ella recordó en ese momento lo que hacía tres meses Inuyasha le había dicho cuando la tomó como compañera:

_ "– __Kagome… –volvió a susurrar mientras se tumbaba sobre ella entre sus piernas– llegará el momento… en que… te muerda en el cuello dejando mi marca en ti… –musitó mientras tocaba con sus dedos el lugar–… yo beberé tu sangre… y tú… debes hacer lo mismo… no te preocupe, rasgaré mi piel para ti…"_

Kagome tocó con la punta de sus dedos el borde su kosode de sacerdotisa sobre el lugar de la marca. Sesshomaru asintió con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras la anciana Kaede y Miroku se miraban sin entender todavía ninguna de sus palabras.

Lentamente se fue aproximando hasta donde comenzaba el radio de acción de la barrera de Tessaiga y del Go-Shimboku. Pequeñas descargas comenzaron ejerciendo presión a su alrededor pero siguió avanzando sin mayores dificultades hasta el punto donde Tessaiga había rechazado el acercamiento de Sesshomaru. Las descargas se incrementaron, frenándola en el lugar donde lo hicieron con el Yōkai, pero tras unos instantes Kagome siguió avanzando para el asombro de sus amigos y del poderoso Yōkai.

Cuando llegó justo a su lado, aproximó su mano a la empuñadura pero un poco de aura demoníaca la repelió. No, no había llegado tan lejos para abandonar en ese momento. Apostó sus manos a ambos lados de la empuñadura de Tessaiga y la invocó desplegando un poco de su poder espiritual uniéndolo a la katana.

"–…Tessaiga…" –susurró,… no hubo reacción. "– ¡Tessaiga!…" –dijo un poco más fuerte, y entonces la espada latió sin transformarse. Tras esto, sujetó con fuerza la empuñadura resistiendo el rechazo inicial del aura de la katana. "– Tessaiga… me conoces… mezclada con mi sangre… corre la de tu legítimo dueño… puedes percibirlo… déjame llevarte con él." –murmuró Kagome resistiendo con más ímpetu el aura demoniaca de Tessaiga. A los pocos segundos, Tessaiga volvió a pulsar transformándose en la hermosa katana que utilizaba con destreza Inuyasha. En sus manos se volvió tan ligera como cuando no estaba transformada.

"– ¡Gracias, Tessaiga!" –murmuró contra la hoja de la katana. La barrera que aislaba el árbol calló inmediatamente restableciendo el transcurrir del tiempo. Lentamente, Kagome comenzó a ascender por las raíces que la conducían donde Inuyasha permanecía sellado. Recogió la vaina de la katana y envainó a Tessaiga enganchándola en su cinto. Se encontraba ya muy cerca de él, pero las raíces en las que se apoyaba no le permitían alcanzar su cuerpo. Sintió un estruendo detrás de ella. Al girarse vio como Sesshomaru había cortado el tronco de gran árbol y lo situaba de tal manera que pudo sin problemas acercarse a Inuyasha.

"– Gracias… Sesshomaru." –musitó ella, no obtuvo respuesta.

Ascendió lo que le restaba hasta él. Con sus temblorosas manos rozó su piel; era como la recordaba, suave, cálida, tersa, aunque había perdido su vivo tono. Recorrió con sus dedos el rostro de su amado, parecía que estuviese dormido y que con sólo tocarle levemente podría ser capaz de despertarlo. Manteniendo el contacto con la mejilla de Inuyasha, alzó la otra en dirección a la flecha que atravesaba su pecho, casi en el mismo lugar que la que disparase Kikyo hace tanto tiempo. La tanteó sutilmente sin tirar todavía de ella, algo le decía que no saldría invocada por los mismos sentimientos que cuando lo liberó en el pasado. En aquella ocasión, el sello de la flecha sagrada fue eliminado por su necesidad de ser protegida del Yōkai ciempiés que les estaba atacando, pero en este caso no había ninguna amenaza que atentase contra ellos.

"– Inuyasha… amor mío… –susurró dulcemente– he vuelto a tu lado… tú y yo lo conseguimos… lo que teníamos que encontrar ya está con nosotros…" –Decía con suavidad mientras acercaba su rostro al del Hanyô y una lágrima descendía por su tibia mejilla. "– He vuelto a ti… para quedarme contigo… para compartir mi vida contigo… para tener mi hogar donde tú estés… para ser una familia."

Tras estas palabras, el cuerpo de Inuyasha pulsó varias veces, así como la primera vez cuando despertó todavía sellado en el Go-Shimboku. Una de sus caninas orejas se movió levemente. Ella comprendió; el primer sello estaba eliminado. Como un hálito, de los labios del Hanyô surgió un bello sonido: "– Kago…me…" –sin fuerza, como quien exhala su último aliento.

Lentamente, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y acercó sus labios a los del Hanyô. Justo antes de rozarle uniendo sus bocas, susurró su hechizo.

"– Te amo." –y tras esto, besó suavemente los labios de Inuyasha bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada de Miroku y la anciana Kaede, que permanecían todavía a distancia, y de Sesshomaru, quien se había apoyado en un árbol tras ellos. Entonces sucedió. La flecha que sellaba contra el árbol al Hanyô se desintegró en medio de un leve resplandor. Kagome trató de sujetar el cuerpo de Inuyasha que caía sobre ella; de la nada surgieron unos brazos enfundados en un kimono blanco que sujetaron los cuerpos de ambos llevándolos a los pies del árbol. Sesshomaru les había sujetado y dejado allí.

Kagome le miró agradecida; del Yōkai sólo recibió una altiva mirada mientras se ponía en pie tras tumbar el inerte cuerpo de Inuyasha y se apartaba unos pasos. Kaede y Miroku se aproximaron corriendo hasta donde estaban. En sus rostros se podía distinguir el alivio y la felicidad de ver con vida, aunque inconsciente y débil, a su amigo.

"– Está muy débil." –advirtió Miroku frunciendo el ceño mientras le examinaban. La anciana Kaede asintió tras observar con detenimiento su estado.

"– Debemos llevarle a la aldea, –expuso con preocupación la vieja sacerdotisa– hemos de procurar que recupere sus fuerzas; estaba al límite cuando lo sellamos y la barrera de Tessaiga ha empeorado su condición al interrumpir el flujo temporal que crea el Go-Shimboku." Tras esto, Kagome recorrió la zona con la mirada; sin Kirara para transportar el cuerpo de Inuyasha no serían capaz de llevarle rápido a la aldea y atenderle como debían. Una loca idea atravesó su mente y dirigió su mirada a Sesshomaru, quien la observó al hacerlo. Al instante, su inexpresivo rostro, se tornó iracundo y furioso.

"– ¡Borra esa idea de tu mente!" –gritó enojado el Yōkai. Kagome suplicó con la mirada al poderoso Yōkai que seguía a distancia. Con un sonoro y terrible gruñido comenzó a aproximarse a ellos. "– Si osáis decirle algo de esto al hibrido, –exclamó amenazante– me encargaré de torturaros hasta la muerte del modo más horrible que jamás hayáis podido imaginar." –intimidó el Yōkai haciendo sonar sus dedos. Los tres humanos asustados tragaron saliva con dificultad mientras observaron transformarse a Sesshomaru en aquel enorme perro blanco. Con gran rapidez, les llevó hasta la aldea bajo la absorta mirada de los aldeanos que se alejaron asustados en un primer momento al ver al perro demonio descender. Entraron a Inuyasha a la cabaña donde les esperaban unos sorprendidos Shippo y Sango, junto con Kirara. Rápidamente extendieron un futón y acostaron al todavía inconsciente Hanyô en él.

La anciana Kaede mandó a Shippo por más agua al rio y pidió a Sango encendiese el fuego mientras ella y Miroku comenzaban a desnudar a Inuyasha.

"– Yo lo haré, Kaede, –dijo una concentrada Kagome, quien ya había comenzado a soltar las cintas del Hitoe de Inuyasha– será mejor que tú vayas preparando las hierbas para curarle." Miroku y la anciana se miraron preocupados.

"– Kagome-sama, no es conveniente por su estado que vea la condición en que Inuyasha se encuentra –dijo un turbado monje– además que no estaría bien que permaneciese en la misma habitación que…". Kagome entendiendo lo que Miroku le estaba diciendo, estalló furiosa.

"– ¡No pienso separarme de mi Compañero! –Chilló orgullosa levantando la voz– Ni se te ocurra insinuar que deba alejarme de él. ¡Gracias por vuestra preocupación por mi estado, pero se trata de Inuyasha y de mí! He curado cientos de veces este cuerpo, nadie mejor que yo para atenderlo." Kagome, tras estas palabras, trataba de contener las lágrimas mientras que otras descendían rápidas por su piel. Ellos la miraron pasmados por la fuerza y convicción de sus palabras. Kagome bajó levemente su mirada, prosiguiendo con la tarea de despojar de la ropa a Inuyasha. "– Lo siento, Miroku-sama,… sólo estoy nerviosa, han sido muchas cosas en un día. Sé que su intención es buena. Perdóneme." –dijo con remordimiento Kagome.

"– No, perdóneme usted, Kagome-sama, yo he hablado incorrectamente." –expresó un arrepentido monje e intercambiando sonrisas conciliadoras prosiguieron.

Sin ya intercambiar una palabra más, terminaron de desnudar al Hanyô que seguía inconsciente. Al terminar de quitarle la ropa, pudieron observar su lamentable estado. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de cientos de heridas y cortes profundos, la mayoría infectados y abiertos, muchas zonas de su piel tenían hematomas y estaban inflamadas. En su espalda había profundas marcas de garras cubiertas de pústulas y los bordes de algunas heridas tenían la piel quemada y en tan mal estado que parecían estar pudriéndose. Estaba en un estado lamentable, pero por fortuna el hecho de ya no estar bajo el influjo del poder de Tessaiga y del Go-Shimboku había desbloqueado el poder de regeneración de Inuyasha. Si no lo hubiesen rescatado, se habría consumido en poco tiempo.

"– Será mejor que comencemos por la espalda –sugirió Kagome– a fin de cuentas, estará la mayor parte del tiempo apoyado sobre ella." Miroku y la anciana Kaede estaban de acuerdo. Sango se acercó con el antiguo botiquín de Kagome, en el cual todavía quedaban algunas vendas y desinfectante que emplearían en él. Kagome sonrió agradecida al ver que todavía lo conservaban.

Estuvieron prácticamente todo lo que restaba de día curándole; Shippo tuvo que ir bastantes veces más a por agua pues entre la preparación de las hierbas medicinales y limpiar las heridas de Inuyasha se les acababa muy rápido. Sesshomaru no se movió de la puerta de la cabaña por si necesitaban a Tenseiga, aunque él tenía la certeza que, aun sin darse cuenta de nada, Inuyasha sería tan testarudo como para no morirse. Tuvieron que recurrir a los utensilios de costura de la época para cerrar algunos profundos cortes que tenían los bordes de la carne tan separados que no se cerrarían. Sango salió con Kirara un par de veces a reunir algunas hierbas medicinales más para prever los cambios en los vendajes.

Una vez estuvo curada la espalda de Inuyasha, le dieron la vuelta y repartieron nuevamente el trabajo. Llevaban horas sin descanso atendiendo al Hanyô que todavía no despertaba. Sabían que estaba vivo porque respiraba, débilmente pero respiraba. Por un lado, agradecían que siguiese inconsciente, dada la cantidad de heridas y la gravedad de las mismas dudaban ser capaces de contener al Hanyô para que no se moviese.

Kagome tuvo que emplear su poder de sanación con varias heridas causadas por veneno de Yōkai que él tenía repartidas por sus piernas. Realmente se preguntaba cómo había sido capaz de resistir el dolor que todas aquellas heridas en su cuerpo.

"– Esta cicatriz es extraña –dijo Kaede observando el cuello de Inuyasha– debe de ser de hace tiempo porque está curada pero no ha desaparecido. ¿Creí que dijisteis que ninguna herida dejaba marca en su cuerpo?" Kagome se aproximó a donde estaba la anciana, mirando la herida a la que se refería. Al verla, se sonrojó rabiosamente. Aunque no tan profunda y marcada como la suya, era la marca de sus dientes de cuando se unieron.

"– Kaede-sama, esa marca… –explicó avergonzada–…es mía… la hice yo." Todos los que estaban en la cabaña se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la revelación y un sonoro grito resonó en la aldea. Ella no necesitó explicar mucho más, sólo dijo que fue durante su unión después de beber la sangre de Inuyasha; por lo que entendió que había sido la sangre de él la que le había permitido perforar su inexpugnable piel.

Sango se había llevado a su cabaña a Shippo que agotado, se había dormido tras traer un último cubo de agua en sus brazos. Miroku había recomendado a Kaede acompañar a Sango y dormir allí, ella había aceptado a regañadientes, pero dada la avanzada edad, habían hecho mucha insistencia en ello. Miroku y Kagome decidieron turnarse durante la noche para seguir atendiendo a Inuyasha. El primer turno lo hizo Miroku. A las dos horas le reemplazó Kagome.

Ella observaba como dormía Inuyasha mientras reemplazaba algunos emplastos de hierbas que se habían secado y ya no eran efectivos. Seguía muy preocupada porque Inuyasha no despertaba y había comenzado a tener fiebre, pero seguía vivo. Sólo esperaba que no tuviese ninguna pesadilla que perturbarse su sueño. Preparó un brebaje para el dolor y la fiebre después de haber triturado al máximo las hierbas necesarias, y tras mezclarlas con agua trató de dárselas a Inuyasha. Era inútil si no colaboraba. Se arriesgó a dárselas directamente de su boca. Tomó un sorbo que retuvo en su boca, separó los labios de Inuyasha y cubriéndolos con los suyos deslizó el líquido a la boca de él, apartando con su lengua la de Inuyasha. Parecía que funcionaba. Terminó de darle todo el remedio de la misma forma y se sentó a su lado más tranquila.

Llegó la mañana y la fiebre no remitía. E Inuyasha no despertaba pero su estado físico era levemente mejor. Haberse librado del sello, descansar cómodamente, haber curado sus heridas, darle de beber aunque fuese poco… todo ello había servido para iniciar el proceso de recuperación del Hanyô. Sentían que sería más sencillo sanar su cuerpo que su estado emocional, hasta cierto punto creían mejor que estuviese sin sentido. Volvieron a darle el remedio para el dolor y la fiebre varias veces más, de esa tarea se encargó Kagome, por razones obvias.

Cuando revisaron todos los vendajes y heridas que había suturado el día anterior, comprobaron con alivio que algunos cortes de importancia habían comenzado a cerrarse, ya no había pústulas en torno a los cortes de la espalda y la piel afectada por el veneno en sus piernas comenzaba a recuperar su color normal.

Esa noche Kagome le sugirió a Kaede que elaborase un guiso y que apartase parte del caldo para dárselo a Inuyasha de la misma forma que las medicinas. Tenían que intentar que ingiriese algo de alimento, pero en ese estado lo único que podían hacer era suministrarle líquidos, pero mejor eso que nada. Kagome lo atendía con esmero, tanto que sus amigos tuvieron que enfrentarse a ella para que les dejase parte del cuidado de Inuyasha, después de todo, ella estaba embarazada.

Pasaron dos días más sin cambios en él. Seguía sin despertar, esta situación les ponía muy intranquilos, pensando que tal vez no llegaría a despertar por no haber eliminado correctamente el sello. Kaede se encargó de desmentirlo, les dejó claro a todos lo poderosa que era Kagome comparado con ella. Una noche más tarde, Kagome se encontraba lavando el cuerpo de Inuyasha mientras los demás hablaban sobre construir una cabaña para Kagome e Inuyasha. Ella les escuchaba sin participar en la conversación plenamente. Estaba de acuerdo en la mayoría pues ese mundo sería su hogar, sólo deseaba que Inuyasha despertase. Le asustaba que hubiese entrado en coma. No sabía gran cosa de ello, pero en su tiempo sabía de pacientes que habían estado años en ese estado de suspensión e incluso que habían llegado a morir al fallar su cuerpo… Le asustaba terriblemente aquello.

Cuando deslizaba el paño húmedo por su pecho subiendo hacia el cuello del Hanyô, se fijó nuevamente en la marca que ella dejó en él. Dejando el paño a un lado, puso sus dedos sobre la marca de Inuyasha a la vez que ponía su otra mano sobre la suya propia. En aquel momento sintió un estremecimiento en su cuerpo y un temblor en el cuerpo de Inuyasha. Se sorprendió. Volvió a hacer lo mismo acariciando a la vez ambas, y esta vez una mayor corriente la recorrió, mientras que las orejas de Inuyasha temblaron además de sentir un pequeño palpito procedente de la parte baja del abdomen del Hanyô. Comprendió hasta qué punto estaban conectados. Repitió la caricia y de lo que sintió, tuvo que contener un pequeño gemido mordiéndose el labio, pero lo que más la desconcertó es que en Inuyasha se advertía un leve rubor en las mejillas y ya le notaba un principio de erección.

Se quedó mirándole un instante, ¿podría intentar aquello para hacerlo reaccionar? Sólo de pensarlo, se sentía una pervertida, sería como abusar de un débil, sería aprovecharse del estado de Inuyasha, aunque tenía la certeza de que él en otras condiciones, habría querido hacer el amor con ella. Se ruborizó terriblemente, pensó que a lo mejor la conexión de sus marcas junto con la sensación de alcanzar el orgasmo, podría sacarlo de su estado… '¡Dios! ¿En qué estoy pensando?' Agitó su cabeza negando con furia, pero… una parte de ella le decía que lo intentará. Aunque estaba junto al hombre que amaba, él no sabía que ella estaba a su lado. Sí, debía intentarlo, aunque se muriese de vergüenza.

"– Amigos… yo… –dijo lo suficientemente alto para interrumpir su conversación y que la prestasen atención– ¿sería posible que… me dejaran a solas… con Inuyasha?" Terminó de decir Kagome con serias dificultades debido a los nervios.

"– Claro, Kagome –dijo Sango– podemos ir a dar un paseo, volveremos en un rato." Y sus amigos se levantaron de sus asientos dispuestos a abandonar la cabaña.

"– No… no me habéis entendido… –murmuró totalmente abochornada– ¿podríais… pasar la noche fuera… en otra cabaña?" Miroku miró sorprendido a Sango, Shippo a Kaede y todos de nuevo a Kagome. Veía la sorpresa y la incertidumbre en sus rostros, y un poco de malicia y perversión en la mirada de Miroku.

Trató de tomar aire e intentó explicarse. "– Veréis… es que…–dijo casi atragantándose– he experimentado la conexión que une mi cuerpo con el de Inuyasha por nuestras marcas y… he pensado que… ¡Dios, esto es muy vergonzoso! –explicó tapando con sus manos su sonrojado rostro– creo que… tal vez pueda hacer que reaccione con la energía de nuestra unión." Sin llegar a mirar a sus amigos, trató de calmar los nervios y aminorar su rápida respiración, sólo de pensar aquello se había acelerado mucho. Al minuto, sintió una mano en su hombro. Era Miroku. Tenía que ser él, pero contra todo pronóstico no se burló.

"– Muy bien, Kagome-sama, no debéis preocuparos… –dijo protector– ¡Aaah! Yo también querría que mi esposa me hiciese algo parecido en su estado." Y tras un sonoro golpe, vio salir por la puerta de la cabaña a Shippo, Kaede con Kirara en sus brazos y a una resignada Sango que arrastraba por el suelo el cuerpo golpeado de Miroku. Sonrió al ver la escena pero al instante de quedarse sola, los mismos nervios que sintió al hacer su extraña petición, regresaron a ella.

Respirando varias veces para tranquilizarse un poco, comenzó a retirar la sabana que cubría el cuerpo de Inuyasha. Realmente se sentía fatal por ir a hacerle eso al Hanyô cuando no estaba consciente, pero la situación era desesperada, tenía que intentar todo. Con sus manos temblando, desató las cintas de la hakama y deslizó hacia abajo la prenda sin dificultad. Con las mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de Inuyasha; sus heridas estaban casi totalmente curadas y muchas de sus cicatrices habían desaparecido. Acarició la suave piel del Hanyô tras quitarle la hakama totalmente mientras ascendía por su cuerpo. Al llegar a su cadera, se alzó para besarle en los labios. No sería lo mismo sin obtener una respuesta por parte de Inuyasha, pero debía hacer eso para agotar todas las posibilidades.

Lentamente deslizó su mano por la marca que sus dientes humanos dejaron en el cuello del Hanyô, su reacción no se hizo esperar. En cuestión de segundos el miembro de Inuyasha se tornó erecto y pudo observar como algunas partes de su cuerpo temblaban. Sí, el cuerpo de él se había excitado. Se puso de pie para lentamente quedar en el mismo estado que él, su kosode y su hakama de sacerdotisa quedaron abandonados a los pies del futón mientras ella se colocó a horcajadas sobre él.

Se inclinó sobre su pecho volviendo a besar sus paralizados labios y acariciando su marca son la yema de los dedos, rápidamente la erección del Hanyô pulsó entre sus muslos. Kagome avergonzada acarició en ese momento su propia marca y una gran excitación y humedad se apoderaron de su ser. Oleadas de placer recorrieron sus cuerpos mientras rozaba ambas marcas. Podía ver claramente como el cuerpo de Inuyasha reaccionaba tanto como el suyo propio, excitándose, preparándose para su encuentro íntimo.

Se alzó unos centímetros sobre las caderas de Inuyasha, haciendo que su miembro se levantase y apuntase directamente a su centro. Lentamente comenzó su descenso sobre él, cuando ambos se encontraron, un gemido escapó de sus labios y pudo notar como una leve tensión se reflejó en el cuerpo de él. Poco a poco ella iba envolviendo su duro miembro, reconociendo al instante esa deliciosa sensación de sentirse llena, completa.

Cuando por fin lo envolvió completamente sentándose sobre él, un intenso calor le invadió. Su acelerado pulso y su rápida respiración se impusieron al resto de sensaciones y sucesos que la rodeaban; ni el viento golpeando las persianas, ni el lejano ruido de los grillos cantando en la noche. Sólo lo sentía a él, palpitando bajo ella. Tras disfrutar momentáneamente de la primera sensación, comenzó a mecerse sobre él; primero fue solamente realizando lentos círculos sin alzarse casi, pero después la excitación previamente despertada se convirtió en un ardiente apremio por sentir llenarla completamente. Comenzó a alzarse haciendo deslizarse el excitado miembro del Hanyô de su interior hasta casi salirse de ella y volvía a sentarse sobre él controlando el movimiento. Jadeos y gemidos escapaban de su boca cada vez que hacía que él la penetrase. Gradualmente iba acelerando el ritmo, quería apresurarlo buscando su placer pero quería que lo que estaba haciendo fuese para Inuyasha, no para ella.

Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Inuyasha apoyando sus manos en el suelo por encima de sus hombros. Su inexpresivo rostro ahora se veía cubierto por algunas gotas de sudor; en esta posición, realizó varias embestidas sobre él viendo que cada vez que descendía envolviéndolo en su interior su rostro reflejaba parte de las sensaciones que experimentaba.

"– Perdóname, mi amor… –murmuró tras depositar un suave beso en sus labios– ¡reacciona a mí!" Y prosiguió meciéndose sobre él, consiguiendo profundas penetraciones que conseguían agitar su paralizado cuerpo. A medida que incrementaba el ritmo, veía los cambios en él, los pequeños cambios en su rostro ahora eran claras expresiones del placer que estaba sintiendo bajo ella.

Con cada movimiento de su cuerpo, sentía como él se agitaba debajo de ella, cada vez con mayor intensidad, pero seguía sin despertar. Sabía que él estaba experimentando un gran placer; el mismo que inundaba su febril cuerpo y sentía cómo se acercaba el momento en que culminaría. Seguía con sus acelerados movimientos, ascendiendo y descendiendo sobre él. Sus gemidos se vieron acompañados de repente por intensos gruñidos provenientes de Inuyasha. Algo confusa le miraba pero únicamente podía verle inconsciente, con el rostro excitado y ¿su mandíbula tensa? Esa reacción en él, la sorprendió pero no se detuvo, continuó con su rápido vaivén sin dejar de observarle. El placer que experimentaban era real, candente, delirante. Iba a más, ella lo sentía inundarla como, a ciencia cierta, sabía que él lo estaba experimentando, sentía vibrar su cuerpo, reaccionar cada vez que ella lo rodeaba dejándose invadir.

"– Inuyasha, vuelve… despierta… te estoy esperando…" –gemía descontrolada mientras incrementaba su ritmo sobre él.

Ella estaba a punto de alcanzar su orgasmo, ya se sentía convulsionar; y él temblaba increíblemente bajo ella, tanto que identificaba pequeñas embestidas, cuando de repente unas manos sujetaron sus caderas con una contundente fuerza tirando de ella favoreciendo una profunda penetración que la hizo gemir intensamente mientras alcanzaba su orgasmo.

'¡Sí, él ha despertado!' gritó extasiada en su mente perdida en mitad de su orgasmo. Sintió entonces clavarse en sus caderas las garras de Inuyasha, perforando su piel. El dolor se mezcló con el placer de su orgasmo en los estertores finales mientras caía sobre el pecho sudoroso de Inuyasha. El cuerpo bajo ella gruñía agresivamente, es posible que Inuyasha se encontrase confuso pero la estaba hiriendo. Todavía jadeando se alzó sobre sus manos y lo que vio la aterró: Ojos inyectados en sangre, iris azul, dos marcas moradas irregulares cruzando sus mejillas y largos colmillos sobresaliendo de los labios que minutos antes había besado con amor, con anhelo.

Ese no era su Inuyasha. Todavía sintiéndose débil, intentó hablarle. "– Inuyasha… cariño… me haces daño." –dijo en un quejido mientras las garras de Inuyasha se clavaban más en su carne. Le estaba haciendo daño a sabiendas. Una maquiavélica y malvada sonrisa cruzó su rostro, en sus diabólicos ojos se vislumbraba un matiz de desdén y prepotencia desconocido para ella.

"–**_… _****_perra…_** –gruñó gutural el Yōkai bajo ella, pues eso es lo que él era en ese momento– **_¿qué crees que estás haciendo?_**" Kagome algo asustada y sintiendo el dolor de los cortes en sus piernas se recompuso de golpe. El ser que estaba con ella no era su Inuyasha, él no había despertado, por lo menos no todo él… sólo su sangre Yōkai había vuelto a la vida. Se separó como pudo de él sacándolo de su interior pero él en un rápido movimiento la agarró con fuerza del brazo y la arrojó sin miramientos sobre el futón que él había estado ocupando. Ahora la tenía acorralada con su cuerpo impidiéndole escapar. De nada serviría gritar pues sabía de sobra que nadie la escucharía.

"– **_¡Puedo oler tu miedo, perra!_** –gruñó sin encubrir la satisfacción que ello le reportaba– **_¡no sabía que las perras humanas se comportaban como vulgares rameras! _**". El Yōkai se situó casi sobre ella; con sus cuatro extremidades recluía el cuerpo de Kagome sobre el futón que antes él ocupaba. Olía perfectamente todo lo que la humana bajo él desprendía; miedo ahora, antes deseo y lujuria. Le complacía de sobremanera el estado de la hembra humana.

"– Inu…yasha… ¿qué…? –comenzó a articular intentando controlar el temblor de su cuerpo y el miedo que verle dominado por su lado Yōkai le producía. Él pegaba su cuerpo al de ella aun sin apoyar su peso como perro en celo sobre la hembra con la que va a copular.

"– **_¡Eh! Perra… ¿esto es lo que quieres?_** –gruñó frotando su miembro erecto contra el vientre de ella. Kagome lo miraba avergonzada, asustada; temía por su vida claramente pero sobre todo por la de sus hijos– **_¡eh! Perra, quieres esto, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres que te posea?... sí, sólo queréis esto._**" El Yōkai sobre ella volvió a frotarse lascivamente contra ella. Se inclinó sobre ella y pasó impúdicamente su lengua sobre la piel sudorosa de Kagome que tembló al sentir aquella abrupta caricia. Él alzó rápidamente su cabeza al percibir algo en ella.

"– **_Así que ya le perteneces a otro, ¿eh, perra?_** –gruñó– **_y llevas su simiente en tu interior..._**". Ella abrió los ojos con cautela y vio una expresión descarada y terrible en su demoníaco rostro. "– **_Esto será divertido, tomar a la hembra de otro…_**" La sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara del Yōkai era aterradora. Kagome no reconocía a quien tenía frente a ella. "–**_ Voy a hacer que te arrepientas… después de esto, sabrás lo que es ser tomada por un demonio de verdad… y no querrás probar a otro…_**"– Kagome asimilaba las palabras que escuchaba con miedo, ¿qué pensaba hacer Inuyasha sabiendo que estaba embarazada? No, ese no era su Inuyasha; el Yōkai _completo_ frente a ella no era su Hanyô, lógica deducción.

"– Inuyasha,… ¡no!… ¿qué te pasa? ¿No me reconoces?" –sollozó en un nuevo intento de hacerle verla cuando él volvió a lamerla sin pudor recorriendo su cuello. Algunas lágrimas atropelladas caían por su mejillas; lágrimas de miedo ante lo que veía, lágrimas de alivio al verle despierto, lágrimas de decepción al no ser su Inuyasha… Él la miraba con odio, con rabia, sus demoniacos ojos no le transmitían ninguna emoción de las que conocía en él… ese no era Inuyasha.

"– **_Vas a saber lo que es un Yōkai de verdad…_**" –espetó con maldad el demonio, y en un rápido movimiento giró el cuerpo de Kagome dejándola de espaldas a él, apoyada sobre brazos y piernas. Su malvada risa heló la sangre de Kagome cuando se percató de lo que él iba a hacer.

"– Inuyasha… por favor, soy yo… tu compañera." –mascullaba desesperada girándose lo que podía mientras el Yōkai arañaba la piel de su espalda dejando marcadas sus uñas. Su tacto la desagradó increíblemente, no era delicado ni sutil; era lascivo, vulgar, lujurioso… una parte de ella se sentía asqueada, pero no pararía de hablarle aun con lo asustada que se sentía.

"–**_¡Ahora verás!_**" –exclamó inclinándose cerca de la oreja de Kagome; frotándose contra ella con lujuria, se introdujo en ella con violencia. Ella gritó conteniendo la respiración. Le dolió, aunque su cuerpo reconocía de sobra el miembro de Inuyasha, éste estaba poseído sólo por su sangre Yōkai. Él la embestía con rapidez, con agresividad; había vuelto a clavar sus garras sobre las caderas de Kagome para anclarse más a ella y se estaba divirtiendo escuchando su quejidos y oliendo su miedo.

"– Inuyasha… despierta, soy yo… yo soy tuya…" –exclamaba entre el llanto y los gemidos que no lograba controlar. Él la estaba tomando sin contemplaciones, sin delicadezas, como un mero instrumento para saciar su cuerpo. "– Inuyasha… por favor… para…".

"– **_¿Qué paré? Estás de broma, ¿verdad, perra? _**–gruñó excitado el Yōkai– **_Lo estás disfrutando tanto como yo… puedo olerlo… cuando tu compañero te huela, sabrá que no estuvo a la altura._**" Él siguió embistiéndola con fuerza, como si realmente la estuviese golpeando. Sus caderas impactaban en su trasero golpeándola mientras él hundía su miembro en ella, '**esta perra es sabrosa, sí…**'

Kagome intentaba aguantar las violentas embestidas que él le daba, la estaba tomando a la fuerza y eso lo había provocado ella. Pero era su Inuyasha, aun siendo dominado por su lado Yōkai, era él. Poco a poco se iba convenciendo, que no la tratase como siempre no quería decir que no fuese él y lo más importante, que él no estuviese ahí. Trató de relajarse, aun sintiendo dolor un ligero trasfondo placentero le estaba rondando.

"– Inuyasha… mi amor…"–sollozó suavemente mientras seguía recibiéndolo en su interior. Aunque él no había dejado en ningún momento de penetrarla con fuerza y estaba disfrutando de tomar a aquella hembra, notó el cambio en ella… en su suave voz… en la relajación de su cuerpo… en la calidez de su interior… algo se agitó dentro de él.

"– Inuyasha… te amo…" –gimió más relajada y aceptando las embestidas brutales que él le daba, sintiendo por primera vez excitación y placer en esta nueva forma de ser tomada. Él no paró en ningún momento pero sentía todo en ella.

"– **_¡Keh! Perra, ¿lo disfrutas? _**–Gruñó satisfecho– **_¿Esto es mejor que con tu macho? … Síiii… lo sientes…_**" Él seguía perdido en el placer que el complaciente cuerpo de la hembra arrodillada bajo él le estaba dando… se sentía extraño, tomar una hembra que no se resistía, que no peleaba,… así no era lo mismo… Aunque eso no quitaba para estar beneficiándose de ese cuerpo. "– **_Lastima de esos cachorros que llevas… _**–exclamó despectivo– **_no verán en su progenitor nada más que un perdedor._**"

"– Inuyasha, amor… huéleme… huélelos…–gimió perdida en el placer que ya sentía completamente– son tuyos… tus cachorros, ¡son tus hijos!". Algo dentro del Yōkai se rasgó, sin dejar se embestirla y ya sintiendo su orgasmo en ciernes, su cuerpo pulsó varias veces. Comenzó a gruñir con desesperación… Kagome seguía gimiendo entrecortadas sílabas de su nombre pues sentía el placer desbordar su cuerpo comenzando a convulsionar y a agitarse mientras su interior se comprimía con fuerza alcanzando un fuerte orgasmo que, apretando el excitado miembro del Yōkai, consiguió que él también lo alcanzase casi a la vez y se derramó en su interior con un terrible gruñido.

"– **_¡GRRrrrrrr!..._**" –le oyó a él gruñir. Y acto seguido algo que no esperaba… ella escuchó su nombre de labios del Yōkai que la poseía pero ese Yōkai… esa forma demoníaca de Inuyasha… no la conocía… "– ¡_Ka…gomeee…!_".

Él cayó sobre ella, jadeando agotado, sus rápidas palpitaciones iban a la par mientras sus sudados cuerpos se mecían suavemente por su respiración agitada. Kagome sentía el rostro de Inuyasha sobre su hombro, gran parte de su cabello caía sobre ellos pegándose a su piel; ella giró su rostro para ver el de él… las marcas moradas que cruzaban sus mejillas seguían ahí… '¡no! ¡Maldita sea… Había creído que…!' pensó triste al ver que no recuperaba a su Inuyasha.

"– _Kago…_me_…_ –susurró jadeante todavía él– si… esto es estar muerto… tenía que haberlo hecho antes… se siente como tú, mi amor." Ella con los ojos abiertos de par en par asimiló esas palabras… suaves… sentidas… conscientes… eran palabras pronunciadas por su Inuyasha, por su esposo. Ella desató sus lágrimas de alegría al sentirlo regresar. "– ¡Keh! No, tus lágrimas también parecen reales aquí…"

Ella apoyada sobre sus antebrazos, consiguió alzar su mano apoyándola sobre la mejilla de él. Su cuerpo tembló asustado, siendo consciente de estar dentro del cuerpo de una mujer se retiró despacio, con miedo de subir la mirada. Todos sus temores y dolor de cuando se separó de Kagome aquella fatídica mañana volvieron de golpe a él.

"– Inuyasha… mi amor… –sollozó amorosa– estoy aquí… he vuelto… ¡y tú estás vivo!". Sus dulces palabras parecían un suave arrullo que lo abrazaba mientras se alejaba agachado de aquel cuerpo sin levantar su mirada. Si eso era un sueño… si no era real… no quería soñar eso… conocía la realidad… su compañera no estaba ya con él. Pero se sentía tan real… su cuerpo seguía excitado… sentía los apresurados latidos de su corazón golpeando es su pecho… su cuerpo estaba cansado, igual que cuando le hacía el amor a su compañera… y su olor… el maravilloso olor de su hembra, de su esposa hasta el final de su vida… lo captaba rodeándole, igual que cuando estaban juntos…

"– ¡Qué cruel! Hasta en la muerte te siento conmigo…" –sollozó haciéndose un ovillo sobre el futón. Ella se aproximó lentamente gateando hasta él. Lo sintió como un cachorro apaleado, su pobre Inuyasha, pero ella se sintió igual, durante los meses que estuvieron separados la misma depresión la había acompañado cada maldito día. ¿Sería culpa de la marca que ellos compartiesen también el dolor? Sinceramente esperaba que no, porque de ser así, ¿qué locura habría cometido ella? Cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de él, acarició con dulzura su espalda; el cuerpo de Inuyasha tembló y pudo escuchar un lastimero gimoteo.

"– Mi amor… Inuyasha… mírame… –susurraba amorosa mientras consolaba su tembloroso cuerpo– No estás soñando… no estás muerto… estamos juntos." Poco a poco los temblores del cuerpo de Inuyasha fueron apaciguándose y lentamente se fue incorporando. Cuando por fin alzó su rostro, lo que ella vio en su rostro la conmocionó. "– ¡Oh, Inuyasha! ¡Te he extrañado tanto!"

Inuyasha tenía la mirada cargada de incertidumbre, de sorpresa, sin las marcas moradas en sus mejillas ni sus ojos rojos de demonio. Frente a ella tenía los soles dorados de los ojos de Inuyasha, lagrimas brotaban de ellos haciendo su color más vivo, brillaban con un fulgor que encandiló más si cabe a Kagome.

"– ¿Kagome…?" –preguntó incrédulo alzando una de sus manos para acariciar su rostro. Le temblaba tanto que no era capaz de aproximarse, temía que al intentar tocar esa imagen, ésta desapareciese. Kagome lo observaba con una mirada cargada de ternura y sin mediar palabra, tomó su mano y la posó sobre su mejilla mientras se acercaba eliminando la escasa distancia que los separaba. "– ¡Kagome!" –exclamó con fuerza mientras la atraía rápidamente contra su cuerpo con su brazo libre. Ella respondió de igual modo.

"– ¡Mi amor, has vuelto! –sollozaba ella– Temía que no lo lográsemos. Pero ya estamos juntos y nada nos separará ya." Inuyasha la escuchaba con el corazón, sí, sabía que ella estaba ahí, era real; su corazón, su cuerpo y su alma se lo gritaban. Era ella. Su olor lo envolvía, era tal y como lo recordaba, salvo… Inuyasha se separó de ella asustado, había otro olor en ella que aunque leve, no la abandonaba. ¿Sería que ella había estado con otro tras su separación?

"– Kagome, tú… hueles diferente –dijo él con la voz quebrada– ya no hueles exactamente como mi hembra." El dolor se reflejó en su rostro, ¿ella ya no le pertenecía? ¿Tan pronto lo había reemplazado? Entonces, ¿para qué salvarlo? Kagome vio como la mirada de Inuyasha estaba pasando por todos aquellos estados: asombro, dolor, resentimiento, depresión, tortura… Tenía que decírselo. Tomó la mano de Inuyasha que todavía tenía sujeta y la puso sobre su protegido vientre. Inuyasha miró realizar esa acción sin entender, alzó sus ambarinos ojos de su vientre a sus ojos y vio el amor reflejado en ellos. Volvió a mirar de nuevo su mano sobre el vientre de ella cuando Kagome la apretó un poco más.

"– Inuyasha, es por esto que huelo diferente… –susurró dulcemente– en mi interior está creciendo vida." Él la miró atónito. Si eso era cierto… si era verdad… si se atrevía a soñar…

"– Kagome, tú…" –gimoteó él.

"– Sí, Inuyasha… nosotros… tú y yo… –sollozó emocionada– hemos creado vida, algo… que es mitad de ambos… que es _tuyo y mío_. Estoy embarazada. ¡Tendremos una familia!". Inuyasha asimiló a la velocidad del rayo aquella noticia. Toda la desazón, la tristeza, el dolor que había sentido, se evaporaron en un instante. Ahí estaba ella, junto a él de nuevo, con la firme promesa de no volver a separarse y dándole el mayor regalo que jamás pensó tener… una familia.

"– Kagome, mi amor… ¡tendremos un cachorro!" –exclamó feliz y emocionado, besando el rostro de su compañera que lloraba y reía a la vez de la felicidad. Ahora había comprendido, aquel cachorro era parte de ambos, sangre de su sangre, parte de él y parte de ella. Ese era su talismán para conseguir su futuro, su felicidad.

"– No, Inuyasha… no tendremos un cachorro –explicó ella recomponiéndose; él la miró aterrado por un momento sin llegar a entender– ¡Tendremos dos! ¡El médico me dijo que tendremos mellizos!" La mirada de Inuyasha se iluminó de alegría, borrando cualquier posible rastro del sufrimiento de los meses anteriores. Se abalanzó sobre la boca de Kagome capturando sus labios ávidos de su calor. Del impacto, se desequilibraron cayendo sobre el suelo pero Inuyasha había sustentado su peso con el brazo para evitar el golpe.

Kagome se abrazaba a él con desesperación; había anhelado tanto tenerle con ella. Sus famélicas bocas batallaban sin tregua permitiendo unirse sus lenguas en aquel combate en que no había vencedores ni vencidos; habían tenido tanta necesidad el uno del otro, se habían extrañado tanto, sus cuerpos se clamaban a gritos. Lentamente ella había acabado totalmente tumbada e Inuyasha se había deslizado cubriendo su cuerpo, enterrándose en su interior. Se sentía como si nunca hubiesen separados sus vidas; sus cuerpos recordaban excitados cada caricia, cada beso, cada embestida. Su húmeda piel ardía ante el contacto con su pareja, eran sus propios soles abrasando sus entrañas.

Soltando su boca, Kagome rodeó la mandíbula de Inuyasha y besaba toda porción de piel que tenía a su alcance; posó sus labios y dientes sobre la marca de su compañero, provocando que, si alguna parte de él estaba todavía dormida, despertase con el estallido de placer que le consumió y lo elevó al mayor orgasmo que jamás imaginó. Instintivamente hizo lo mismo con sus dientes, hundiéndolos en el mismo lugar sobre la marca de ella, consiguiendo efecto análogo. En tan sólo unas décimas de segundo se encontraban perdidos en el mar del éxtasis del placer de su encuentro. Olas de intenso placer les invadieron sin piedad arrasando sus cuerpos con aquella deliciosa sensación de éxtasis desencadenado. Sus cuerpos convulsionaron violentamente el uno contra el otro mientras se dejaban arrastrar por el amor que les consumía.

Se besaron con anhelo recuperando el tiempo perdido durante los meses de su separación. Sus cuerpos vibraban aun con cada caricia y roce. Sus agitadas respiraciones poco a poco iban tornándose tranquilas, mientras se amaban con dedicación y deseo. Dulcemente Inuyasha separó sus labios de Kagome que protestó haciendo un mohín. Él la miró con ternura mientras acariciaba suavemente su húmeda y caliente piel. El ámbar de sus ojos se fundió con el cálido color chocolate de ella, conectando más si cabe, sus corazones y cuerpos.

Él depositó un último beso suavemente sobre sus encarnados labios antes de proclamar lo que ambos ya sabían.

"– Te amo, Kagome… siempre seré _tuyo_, –susurró dulcemente Inuyasha– Y tú siempre serás mía." Ella sonrió emocionada.

"– Yo también te amo, Inuyasha… –sollozó Kagome– Sí, siempre tuya… y siempre _mío._"

**FIN.**


End file.
